pehla nasha pehla khumar
by Krissy krissane
Summary: It's a love story. couples are kavi, dareya, abhirika , sajal and ishyant ...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

hii guys

guys I am back with another story

it is based on cid

hope you people will like it

it is a couples story

the couples are

kavi

dareya

abhirika

ishyant

and the cid team

abhijeet, daya and purvi are brother and sister, and there father is acp pradyuman(nakul is dead but purvi didn't know about it)

tarika is daughter of salunkhe

kavin and dushyant as new cops in cid

and a new lady cop shanaya with an oc

character sketch :

purvi - a brave cid cop. bubbly and sweet +tough

abhijeet-a tough cop well known as sharp tarika

daya-tough cop well known as darwaza tod, secretly loves shreya

tarika-a forensic doctor. likes abhijeet

pradyuman-acp of cid Mumbai, strict, loves his children very much

salunkhe-forensic doctor of cid, loves his daughter very much but don't like abhijeet

kavin - new senior cop of cid Mumbai

dushyant- new senior cop of cid Mumbai

shanaya-a junior cid cop of Mumbai

ishita - junior cif cop of Mumbai

kabir-purvi's best friend and owner of a company

shreya- tough cop , sweet and secretly likes daya

sachin-a senior cid cop, likes purvi but afraid to confess

kajal- kavin's sister , sweet and a fashion designer ,will be paired with sachin

and the rest of the cid team

with some oc

ok so done with it

I hope you people liked it

please do review if I get more reviews I will update next chapter soon

lots of love

krissane


	2. Chapter 2

hii guys

I am back with another chapter

and thanks for the lovely reviews

and thanks to silent readers as well

* * *

so lets start

every one was working in the bureau

suddenly a girl enters in formals

girl-good morning everyone

everyone looks at her and says good morning

abhijeet(comes from acp's cabin) -good morning purvi

purvi - good morning bhai

abhijeet - purvi kitni baar bola hai...

purvi - ki yeh bureau hai ghar nahi yaha par bhai nahi sir bola karo...  
right

abhijeet - haan

purvi - common bhai you are my brother aur aapne kabhi kisi behen ko apne bhai ko sir kehte suna hai nahi na toh phir mai kaise aapko sir bula sakti hu

abhijeet - accha ok tujhe jo bulana hai bula

daya - nahi purvi aaj tumhe mujhe aur abhijeet ko sir bulana padega

purvi - woh q

daya - kyuki aaj humare office me do naye officers aane wale

purvi - sooo

abhijeet - toh unhe lagna chahiye na ki humari office me kitna discipline hai aur haan aaj koi masti yaa drama mat karna

purvi - ok bhai...I mean sir, aap bus dekhite jayiye...

two boys enters

boy1 - inspector dushyant reporting on duty Sir

boy2 -inspector kavin reporting on duty sir

daya - welcome to cid Mumbai kavin and dushyant

both together - thankyou sir

daya introduced them to everyone and then came to purvi

daya - yeh hai inspector purvi

kavin and dushyant- hii purvi

purvi - hii sir

kavin was just starring at purvi actually it was love at first site for kavin

purvi - b...I mean sir mai canteen jaa rahi hu

daya - ok

everyone goes back to there desk and starts working

kavin was lost somewhere or I can say in purvi's thoughts

dushyant came to him and asks kaha khoya hai

kavin was still lost

dushyant taps his shoulder and says kaha khoya hai

kavin - kahi nahi yaar bus...

dushyant-mujhse jhoot bolne ki koshish mat kar

kavin - do you believe in love at first site

Dushyant - bhai yeh love at first site sirf filmo me accha lagta hai yaar

kavin-mujhe pata tha ki tu aisa hi bolega isiliye mai tujhe nai bata raha tha

Dushyant- ok ok sorry ab bata

kavin - I think I am in love with purvi woh love at first site wala

Dushyant - sach me

kavin - haan yaar

dushyant-congrats bro finally tujhe pyar hogaya

kavin - thanks yaar

dushyant - are yaar mai bhul gaya tha mujhe file work complete karna tha ab mai chalta hu bye

kavin - ok bye

and dushyant went back to his desk

but kavin was lost in purvi's thoughts

he came out of his thoughts hearing some voice

man- sahab meri madad kijiye

the man was injured

daya - kya hua aur tumhe yeh chot kaise lagi

man- sahab mujhe ek ladki ne mara

every one in the bureau started laughing

and purvi came back from canteen

daya - stutup every one, aur tum batao tumhe kis ladki ne mara hai

purvi came forward and looks at the mans face

purvi - tuuu...teri himmat kaise hui yaha aane ki(and holds his collar)

daya - purvi yeh tum kya kar rahi ho chodo use (and pulls her back)

man-sahab yeh wahi ladki hai jisne mujhe beech raaste par mara

daya - kya? purvi kya tumne ise mara

purvi - haan bhai maine ise mara aur maraa kya mai toh ise abhi b maarungi

man- dekhiye sir aapke saamne dhamki de rahi hai mujhe

and everyone was looking at the scenario but dushyant and kavin were completely shocked

purvi moved forward and was about to punch the man when daya again pulls and says

daya - tum ise q maar rahi ho

purvi - bhai yeh aadmi ice cream parlour k paas baithkar ladki chedta hai aur pata hai aaj isne kya kiya

flashback:

purvi was going to ice cream parlour and the man says

man- haayee janeman kaha jaa rahi ho

purvi - ice cream khane aap khayenge

man-aap apne haath se khilayengi toh q nahi khayenge

purvi slaps him hard

purvi - kaisi lagi aur chahiye

and started beating him hard

flashback over

purvi - ab batayiye bhai maine kuch galat kiya

now daya and abhijeet were really angry

abhijeet - teri himmat kaise hui meri behen ko chedne ki

daya - tujhe toh hum chodenge nahi

and both moves forward to beat him

but nikhil sachin and vineet came forward

nikhil-sir jane dijiye ise

daya-isne purvi ko itna sab kuch bola aur tum...

vineet- haan hum jante hai sir par purvi ne pehle hi iski bohot buri halat ki hai

and sachin asks the man tu go and the man ran away

kavin and dushyant were standing with shocked expressions

and pankaj came to them

pankaj-kya soch rahe hai sir yeh purvi jhansi ki rani hai , aur abhijeet sir aur daya sir ki behen hai

Dushyant-sach me

pankaj- toh kya mai mazak kar raha hu. accha chaliye sir mujhe bahut kaam hai mai chalta hu

and pankaj moves towards his bench

dushyant-yaar kavin tujhe koi aur nai mili thi pyar karne k liye

kavin - yaar pyar toh apne aap ho jata hai

Dushyant-dekh bhai tu use bhul jaa pehle jab tu use batayenga ki tu usse pyar karta hai toh woh tujhe pitengi phir jab uske bhaiyo ko pata chalega toh woh tujhe pitenge yaar itni haddiya tootegi ki cid ka job b nai kar payenga

kavin - chup kar yaar

* * *

soo I end up here

I hope you will like it

please do review

lots of love

krissane


	3. Chapter 3

**hii guys**

 **I am back with another chapter**

 **thanks for the review**

* * *

 **So lets start**

acp arrives

purvi ran towards him and hugs him

purvi - hiii dadda

acp- purvi yeh office hai

purvi - I know

acp-tumhe samjhana is next to impossible

purvi - I know

hearing there conversation dushyant and kavin were double shocked

acp - welcome to cid Mumbai kavin and dushyant

both together (still shocked)- thankyou sir

dushyant - sir purvi

acp - meri beti hai

Dushyant in kavin's ear-kavin ab toh tu use bhul jaa pehle toh sirf haddiya tootne wali thi par soch jab acp sir ko pata chalega ki tu unki beti se pyar karta hai toh woh tujhe goli maar denge

kavin - tu mera dost hai yaa dushman tu mujhe dara raha hai

Dushyant - mere bhai mai tujhe dara nahi raha hu bata raha hu

they went back to work

next day

everyone was working

and acp came and says-mujhe aaj headquarter jana hai

purvi - but dadda

acp - I know par daya, abhijeet aur purvi tum teeno ko use samjhana hoga

trio-ok

acp went down to parking lot

and saw that his car's tyres were punctured

he came upstairs

daya - dad aap wapas q aa gaye hai

acp - kyuki meri car k tyres puncture hai

abhijeet - kya

all eyes were looking at purvi

purvi - aap sab mujhe aise q dekh rahe hai, l swear maine nahi kiya

daya - agar tumne nahi kiya toh

purvi - oohh god

abhijeet - tu kaha hai jaldi bahar aa

purvi - dekh agar tu abhi bahar nahi aayi toh mai tujhe bohot pitungi

abhijeet - haan aur is baar hum log b purvi ko nahi rokenge

the girl came out who was hiding under the desk

and purvi holds her ear

purvi - yeh sab tune kiya hai

girl-haan

daya - par q aur tum toh 3 baje aane wali thi toh phir

girl- woh actually bhai mai toh 3 baje hi aane wali thi par aap sabko surprise dene k liye mai jaldi aa gayi aur jab aayi tab pata chala ki dadda headquarter ja rahe hai toh dadda ko rokne k liye maine...

purvi - tune dadda ki car ke tyres puncture kar diye right?

girl(hugs acp)- haan, I am so sorry dadda

acp - its ok krutika, par tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha , aur agar headquarter jana zaroori nahi hota toh mai nahi jata, accha ab mai chalta hu

and acp leave

krutika hugs trio

here on kavin and dushyant's side

dushyant - ooh my god kavin dekh ab toh inki fauj me ek aur sipahi add ho gaya hai

kavin - haan yaar ab toh mujhe b dar lag raha hai

and then purvi says - guys yeh hai krutika my cute little sister

pankaj - par hum toh ise pehle se hi jaante hai purvi

purvi - mujhe pata hai pankaj mai toh kavin sir aur dushyant sir ko bata rahi thi

pankaj - ookk

purvi - aur yeh ab tak hostel me thi

kavin - oohh

at night in kavin's home

kavin was in deep thinking

girl -bhai kya soch rahe ho

kavin - kuch nai

girl-bhai aap mujhse jhoot bol rahe ho

kavin - nahi yaar

girl-toh bhai batao na

kavin - sach me

girl nods her head

kavin - toh sun...teri shakal bandariya jaisi hai

girl - bbbbhhhhaaaiiiiii

and starts hitting him with pillow

kavin - are are sun meri maa mai batata hu

she stops

kavin - mujhe pyar ho gaya hai kajal

kajal - oh my god I can't believe it aapko pyar hogaya kon hai , kaha rehti hai, naam kya hai

kavin - bureau me hai meri junior hai

kajal - wow bhai junior se pyar naam kya hai

kavin - woh sab tab batauga jab woh haan kahengi aur haan yeh baat kisi ko b nai batana

kajal -ok

kavin - promise

kajal - promise

at acp's house

acp comes from headquarter

acp - sab jaldi ready ho jao hume mere ek friend se milne jana hai

krutika -par dadda mai waha aakar kya karungi aap sab jaiye

acp - nahi nahi krutikaji aap ko toh aana hi padega subah jo kaam kiya tha na uski saza hai yeh

krutika - par dadda dii ne pehle hi mujhe saza de di hai

acp - woh sab mujhe nai pata hum sab jaa rahe hai bus

they get ready and went to the hotel where acp's friend with his family was waiting for them

acp hugs his friend

and they introduce there family

acp - yeh daya hai

acp's friend-aur yeh abhijeet hai

acp - haan aur yeh purvi hai

(acp's friend raj)

raj- purvi itni badi ho gayi hai

acp - haan aur yeh krutika

raj-yeh krutika hai

acp - haan, namaste bhabiji

(raj's wife rita)

rita-namaste

raj-yeh hai meri beti girl

girl- hello uncle

acp - hello beta

girl- hii purvi and krutika

both -hiii

acp - waise raj tera beta kaha hai

raj-use kuch kaam tha isiliye nai aa paya

acp - accha

and they had dinner together

next day in raj and rita's house

rita-raj mujhe purvi bohot pasand hai

raj -matlab

rita - matlab kitna accha hoga agar woh hamare ghar ki bahu bane

raj - haan kitna accha hoga agar dosti ko rishtedari me badal jaye

suddenly a boy enters

raj - beta humne tumhare liye ek ladki dekhi hai

boy- dad mujhe shaadi nai karni

rita - par q beta

boy-mujhe shaadi nai karni matlab nai karni

rita - kavin tu samajhta q nai hai woh ladki bohot acchi hai

girl - haan bhai she is soo sweet

kavin - kajal ki bacchi tu chup kar

raj - use q chup kara raha hai kajal tum bolo

kajal - woh kya haina dad bhai ko

kavin covers her mouth with his hands

kavin - dad maine kaha na Mujhe shaadi nai karni bus

and he leaves for the bureau

kajal follows him

as she was walking towards the bureau suddenly she collide with someone

and was about to fall but the person holds her by waist they both were lost in each other

and they heard a fake cough by pankaj and nikhil and came out of eyelock

man - aap kon hai aur yaha bureau me kya kar rahi ho

kajal - woh mera naam kajal hai aur mai ins. kavin ki behen hu

man - aur mai ins. sachin, tum yahi ruko mai kavin ko bulakar lata hu

kajal thinks oohh god agar bhai ko pata chala ki mai unko follow kar rahi hu toh...

kajal - nahi... I mean mai toh bus bhai ka office dekhne aayi thi mai chalti hu

and she left

sachin - badi ajeeb hai, mujhe kya karna hai

and he too left

* * *

 **so done with it**

 **Hope you guys will like it**

 **Next chapter abhirika and dareya**

 **Please doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	4. Chapter 4

**hii guys**

 **The aanother chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

Next day in the bureau

Acp arrives

purvi - good morning dadda

acp - good morning purvi

everyone wishes him

and he went to his cabin

every one was working but kavin was starring at purvi

then acp came from cabin and says daya, purvi , shreya aur kavin tum forensic lab jao salunkhe ka phone aaya tha reports aa gayi hai

abhijeet - dad mai chala jata hu na waise b purvi ko kuch kaam hai

purvi (with smirk)-nahi toh, bhai aapse kisne kaha mujhe kuch kaam hai mai jaa sakti hu

abhijeet stares at her in anger

daya - dad mujhe kuch kaam hai abhijeet chala jayega meri jagah

acp - nahi abhijeet nahi jayega agar yeh gaya toh iska dhyan kaam me kam aur tarika me zyada hoga

and acp was about to leave

when purvi fells down or I can say she was acting that she fell down

purvi - aaahhh

acp - purvi kya hua tum thik toh ho na

abhijeet - purvi, kaise gir gayi tum

daya - tum apna bilkul dhyan nahi rakh sakti naa

purvi - aaaahhh bohot dard ho raha hai

kavin (with concern)-tum yahi ruko mai doctor ko call karta hu

dushyant - haan jaldi kar

purvi povs-ohh god doctor, agar doctor aa gaya toh woh mujhe itni saari medicine dega, injection b laga sakta hai aur pata nahi kitne tests karege, mai yeh sab nahi karwa sakti.

purvi - nooo

every body looks at her

purvi - I mean tarika toh yahi forensic lab me hai toh kyu na hum use bulale

abhijeet - par tarika ji toh forensic. ...

when purvi winks her eye and they understood that she was just acting

shreya-haan sir mai tarika ko call karti hu

and then acp got a phone call

acp comes back

purvi - dadda kiska phone tha

acp - kuch nai woh chitrole ne headquarter bulaya hai par maine mana kar diya aur jab tak tarika yeh nai bol deti ki sab kuch normal hai mai yahi tumhare saath rahunga

purvi - noooooo...I mean uski zaroorat nahi hai dadda. aap jayiye mere saath bhai haina

acp - par...

purvi - dadda aap jayiye agar kuch serious hua toh mai khud aapko call karugi

acp - ok par apna dhyan rakhna mai chalta hu

and acp leaves

and abhijeet hugs purvi tightly

abhijeet - thankyou purvi tumhari wajah se aaj tarika ji bureau aayegi aur mujhe unse milne ka mauka milega

daya - haan woh toh hai par purvi tumne pehle q abhijeet ko lab nahi jane diya

purvi - aaww my sweet bro aapko kya lagta hai ki dadda bhai ko lab jane dete, dadda us waqt b wahi answer dete jo unhone tab diya tha jab aapne bhai ko jane bola tha isiliye maine yeh drama kiya

after some time tarika arrives

tarika-purvi tum thik toh haina

purvi - haan mai bilkul thik hu mujhe kya hona hai

abhijeet - tarika ji chaliye na coffee peete hai

tarika- haan kyu nahi chalo hum sab chalte hai

purvi - nahi nahi hum sabko files complete karni hai tum bhai k saath jao na

pankaj - mai b saath chalta hu meri saari files complete hogayi

purvi - nahhiii...teri files complete hone ki hai tu kahi nahi jaa sakta aap dono jayiye

and abhijeet and tarika left

purvi - daya bhai aap forensic lab jayiye woh reports leni haina warna phir salunkhe uncle ko shak ho jayega aur woh bureau aa jayege

daya - haan main ja raha hu

and daya was about to leave when purvi says - bhai aap akele q jaa rahe ho aap shreya ko saath le jayiye

daya - par...

purvi - par war kuch nahi shreya jaa

and daya and shreya too left

pankaj - purvi tune mujhe q nahi jane diya

purvi - kyuki tera kaam abhi baki hai

pankaj - nahi toh, mera kaam complete ho gaya hai tu chahe toh check kar sakti hai

purvi - abhi kaha complete hua hai (takes a piles of file) yeh kaun complete karega

pankaj - par yeh toh teri files hai mai q complete karu

purvi - jab teri files sachin sir complete kar sakte hai toh meri file tu q nahi complete kar sakta

pankaj - mai teri complain acp sir se karuga

purvi - ok mai b dadda ko bata dungi ki tu apni files sachin sir se complete karwata hai, pehle hi dadda tujhe useless samajhte hai aur agar unhe pata chala ki tu apni files sachin sir se complete karwata hai toh phir toh tu soch b nai sakta dadda tere saath kya kar sakte hai

and pankaj took all the files and went to his desk

sachin thinks-purvi ko meri itni chinta hai...

purvi - are nik (nikhil) teri files b incomplete hogi toh pankaj ko de de aur chal hum chal kar dekhte hai mere dono bhaiyo ka kya hua

they came out from bureau

purvi - nik tu daya bhai k paas jaa mai abhijeet bhai k paas ja

nikhil - ok

While in the cafe

abhirika were sitting on the table

and a waiter come and asks for the order

tarika - cappuccino for me

abhijeet - haan do cappuccino le aana

the waiter left

tarika - abhijeet tumhe toh cappuccino pasand nahi hai na

abhijeet - nahhiii. ...aap ko yeh sab kisne bola

tarika - purvi ne bataya tha

abhijeet thinks-ohh god purvi ko yeh sab batane ki kya zaroorat thi

abhijeet - aap log mere bare me baate karte hai tarika ji

tarika - nahi woh toh bus aisehi. ...accha tum batao tumhe toh cappuccino pasand nai hai na

abhijeet - haan par aapko toh pasand haina

tarika blushes lightly

and waiter comes with cappuccino

and by mistake he dropped water on tarika which was kept on the table

abhijeet - yeh sab kya hai tum dekhkar nahi kar sakte

here purvi - ohh god yeh bhai kya kar rahe hai

tarika - abhijeet its ok galti se gir gaya hoga

abhijeet -kaise, its ok dekhiye tarika ji isne aapke dress par paani gira diya. (to waiter)... aur tum ,tumhe pata hai mai kon hu

suddenly his phone rings

abhijeet - hello

purvi - bhai yeh aap kya kar rahe ho chodiye us waiter ko aur apni date par dhyan dijiye

and cuts the call

abhijeet -its ok jao

tarika - mai abhi aati hu

after sometime tarika came back

and they sips a coffee with some chitchat

here on dareya side they both were going to forensic lab

suddenly shreya's leg slipped and daya holds her

daya - are shreya sambhal ke

shreya - thanks sir

daya - kis liye

shreya - mujhe bachane k liye

daya - you are always welcome shreya, jab b tumhe meri zaroorat hogi I will always be there for you

and they enters forensic lab

nikhil - yeh log toh aise behave kar rahe hai jaise aaj inki first meeting ho purvi ko batana padega

he calls purvi

nikhil - hello purvi

purvi - haan bol nik

nikhil - purvi yaha yeh dono aise behave kar rahe hai jaise aaj pehli baar mile ho

purvi - ohh god abhijeet bhai is on right track par daya bhai ka kuch karna hoga

nikhil - par kya

purvi - I have a plan par tujhe usme meri help karni hogi

nikhil - haan I will help you tu plan bata

purvi - dhyan se sun(not now guys I will tell you later)********************  
*************************************

nikhil - wow you are brilliant

purvi - I know, ab yeh sab chod aur kaam par lag jaa

nikhil - ok

* * *

 **soo done with it**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guys**

 **I am back with another chapter**

 **thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

Then purvi cuts the call

and calls krutika

krutika - hello

purvi - hello and all ka time nahi hai mere paas

krutika - dii aap rudeness ke liye koi special therapy lete ho kya

purvi - tu please chup kar aur haan meri baat dhyan se sun

krutika - main toh tabhi sunungi jab aap kuch bologe

purvi - my sweet kruts tu please dhyan se sun ************************************

krutika - wow! you are genius dii

purvi - I know, ab tujhe jo bola hai woh kar aur phir mai aur nik tere paas aayenge samjhi

krutika - ok

and purvi cuts the call and turns back and saw someone behind her

purvi - aap yaha kya kar rahe hai

person- yahi baat toh mai b tumse puch sakta hu ki ab tak tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

purvi - woh... mai toh bus aisehi

person-aisehi. ...plan bana rahi thi

purvi -nahi toh

person-purvi maine sab kuch sun liya hai

purvi - sir please yeh baat kisiko b nahi batana please

person-ok, waise tum yeh sab kar q rahi ho

purvi - woh actually daya bhai aur shreya ek dusre se pyar karte hai but woh dikhate nahi hai aur jab ek dusre k saath hote hai toh aise behave karte hai jaise koi stranger ho, kavin sir please try to understand

kavin - ok , if you need any help I am there for you

purvi - haan help chahiye

and tells him the plan

kavin - par purvi agar daya sir ko pata chalega toh woh...

purvi - sir don't worry , I promise isme aapka naam nahi aayega

kavin nods

they headed towards there destination in kavin's car

kavin - waise tum abhijeet sir, daya sir aur krutika se bohot pyar karti ho na

purvi - haan aur unke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hu

kavin - soo aur kon kon aata hai tumhari is list me

purvi - well is list me dadda hai aur puri cid team hai aur..

kavin thinks-wow matlab mai bhi

purvi - aur kabir

kavin's face fell down but he gathers courage and asks yeh kabir kon hai

purvi - my bestie

kavin was happy once again after hearing that he is her bestie just a bestie and nothing else than that

kavin - waise tumhari mom tum sab ko kaise bare karti hai, I mean tum sab itne masti karte ho

he looks at her and saw that she was upset and her eyes were filled with tears

kavin - purvi are you alright

purvi - yaa , meri mom nahi hai, she died in an accident

kavin - I am sorry

purvi (cheerfully)-no need to be, because my mom might be watching me and you soo if she can watches me then she is very close to me

kavin too smiles

and soon they reached there destination.

there they met krutika

krutika comes and hugs purvi

purvi - kaam ho gaya

krutika - haan dii, mujhe koi kaam diya jaye aur woh mai pura naa karu aisa ho sakta hai kya

purvi - good

kavin - yeh bhi tumhare plan me involved thi

krutika - haan meri dii ke is mission dareya me mai na involve hu aisa kaise ho sakta hai par mujhe lagta hai aapko mera yaha aana accha nahi laga

kavin thinks- jo ladki acp sir ki car puncture kar sakti hai woh toh kuch b kar sakti hai then speaks -nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

purvi - tum dono baate karo mai arrangements dekh kar aati hu

and purvi leaves kavin turns his head on the other side and krutika goes and says-aap mujhe dekh kar itna weird q behave karte hai

kavin - nahi toh

krutika -soo I am krutika

kavin - I know

krutika - waise ek baat puchu

kavin - haan pucho

krutika - aap humari help q kar rahe hai

kavin - yeh kaisa sawaal hai

krutika - yahi sawal hai ab aap answer dijiye

kavin - woh daya sir mere senior haina isiliye

krutika - really. ...

suddenly purvi and nikhil arrives

purvi - every thing is perfect per abhi hume sabse important kaam karna hai

krutika - kya

purvi - bhai aur shreya ko yaha bulana hai

nikhil - kaise

purvi - unhe call kar k

krutika - aur aapko lagta hai woh dono aa jayege

purvi - nahi, mai janti hu woh nahi aayenge isiliye tujhe aur nik ko unhe bulana hai

nikhil - mai nahi karuga

purvi - don't worry tujhe shreya ko call karna hai hotel manager ban kar aur daya bhai ko kruts call karegi

krutika - hahaha. ...very funny aapko aisa q lagta hai ki mai daya bhai ko call karungi

purvi - toh tu call nahi karegi

krutika - bilkul nahi

purvi - ok then mai dadda ko call kar k bata deti hu ki tune hostel me kya kiya

purvi acts as if dialing a number

krutika - nahhiii di mai call karti hu naa

purvi - good tujhe bhai ko receptionist ban kar call karna hoga

krutika - fine, par unke dono k paas humare no. save hai

purvi - idiot tumhe hotel ke no. se call karna hai

krutika - ok

while here shreya went home early

and daya got a phone call

daya - hello

krutika(keeps handkerchief on phone)-hello ji

daya - jii aap kaun

krutika- ji mera naam sunita hai aur mai hotel blue roof ki receptionist hu maine aapko yeh batane k liye phone kiya tha yaha shreya naam ki ek ladki hai aur woh ek cid officer hai woh achanak behosh ho gayi hai toh kya aap...

daya immediately ran near his car and drove off to the hotel blue roof

while here on shreya's side

shreya was getting ready for shopping as purvi told her but she got a phone call

shreya - hello

nikhil- hello mai hotel blue roof ka manager bol raha hu

shreya - ji kahiye

nikhil- woh yaha cid officers daya achanak behosh ho gaye hai toh aap please jaldi aa jayiye

shreya ran to her car and drove off to hotel blue roof

he went to the receptionist

and asks for the way to dining hall

receptionist-sir dinning hall is on the 8th floor

daya - ok thankyou

he went to the dinning hall

manager-excuse me sir are you mr. daya

daya - haan

daya - sir table no. 10

daya went to table no. 10

and then shreya arrives and asks to the receptionist

shreya - kya aap bata sakti hai aapke hotel ka dining hall kaha hai

receptionist-yes mam it is on 8th floor

and shreya went to 8th floor and manager says"miss shreya"

shreya - haan

manager-table no 10

shreya went there

and she sees daya standing there

she goes near daya and says " sir aap thik toh hai na"

daya - haan mai bilkul thik hu tum thik ho na aur tumhe achanak kya ho gaya tha

shreya - nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi hua hai in fact aap behosh ho gaye the mujhe is hotel k manager ne call kiya tha woh keh raha tha ki aap behosh ho gaye hai. ...

daya - kya... mujhe bhi is hotel ki receptionist ne call kiya tha aur woh keh rahi thi ki tum achanak behosh ho gayi ho...ab samajh aaya yeh sab kisne kiya

shreya - iska matlab yeh sab purvi aur krutika. ...

daya - haan

and a waiter comes with food and cold drinks

daya - yeh sab kya hai?

waiter-sir yeh aapka order hai

shreya - par humne toh kuch order hi nahi kiya

waiter-mam jisne yeh table book karwaya unhone hi yeh saara order diya hai

and the waiter left

daya thinks-purvi, krutika yeh kis situation me daal diya tum dono mai tum dono ko chodunga nai

shreya - sir mujhe lagta hai ab mujhe jana chahiye

daya - aaa... shreya mujhe lagta hai ki hume dinner kar lena chahiye. ...I mean jab order kar diya toh alag alag dinner karne se hum yahi dinner kar le

shreya - I think you are right sir

they have there dinner but there was food stick near daya's lips

shreya - sir aapke lips k paas kuch laga hai

daya tries to clean it but he was doing it on the wrong side soo shreya forward her hand and cleans it and they both were lost in each other

and then a manager announce

manager-ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please

everyone looks at him

manager - aaj humare hotel ne 25 year pure kiye hai and it is a silver jubilee of our hotel so there is a party in our hotel soo we request all of you to come in our banquet hall

so everybody wents there including dareya

the hall was decorated beautifully

the manager says - humne yaha ek game arrange ki hai soo all the couples are requested to come on the stage

all the couples went but dareya were still sitting on the table

soo manager calls them on the stage

they comes

manager-toh game aise hai ki hum aap sabhi couples ko ek balloon denge aapko use apne stomach se hold karna hai aur phir dance karna hai (I hope you guys understood)

so all the couples hold the balloon by stomach and dances

the music starts

( main tennu samjhawa ki from humpty sharma ki dulhaniya)

nahi jeena tere baaju

nahi jeena tere baaju

nahi jeena tere baaju

nahi jeena , nahi jeena

(dareya were lost in each other)

main tennu samjhawa ki

na tere bina lagda jee

main tennu samjhawa ki

na tere bina lagda jee

tu ki jaane pyar mera

main karu intezaar tera

tu dil tui yon jaan meri

main tennu samjhawa ki

na tere bina lagda jee

tu ki jaane pyar mera

main karu intezaar tera

tu dil tui yon jaan meri

main tennu samjhawa ki

na tere bina lagda jee

mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne

tere dil diyaan raahan

tu jo mera naal tu rehta

turpe meriyaan saaha

jeena mera...hoye

hun hai tera, ki main karaan

tu kar aitbaar mera

main karu intezaar tera

tu dil tui yon jaan meri

main tennu samjhawa ki

na tere bina lagda jee

the music stops

but dareya were still lost in each other

manager-congratulations sir congratulations mam you are the winner of the competition

and gives them a flower bouquet

then they both came out of the hotel

daya - tum apni car laayi ho

shreya - nahi sir actually mai cab se aayi thi

daya - toh chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu

shreya - nahi sir its ok I will manage

daya - nahi shreya bohot raat ho gayi hai mai tumhe chod deta hu

and they sit in the car and went to there homes

* * *

 **so done with it**

 **I hope it was upto the mark**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys**

 **Here is the next chapter of my story**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Love you all**

* * *

they sits in the car and went to there homes , firstly daya drops her bids a good bye to shreya and went to his house

shreya's house

shreya was sitting on her bed and was thinking about daya and the moments they spent together

here in the car daya was also thinking about the same

here acp's house

krutika was moving too and fro

and purvi was sitting on couch with a worried face

purvi - ohh god kruts, bhai aakar pata nai humare saath kya karenge

krutika - dii hum so jate hai toh phir bhai hume kaise datenge

purvi - good idea agar abhi hum so jayenge toh at least bhai ki daat se bach jayenge

krutika - par dii kal kya karenge?

purvi - kal kuch manage ho jayega abhi so jate hai chal

they were about to leave but abhijeet comes

abhijeet - kaha ja rahe ho

both-sone

abhijeet - itni jaldi

purvi - haan bhai hum dono bohot thak gaye hai please subhah tak hume disturb mat karna

abhijeet - haan thik hai

both hugs him and says " good night bhai"

abhijeet - good night

after some time daya comes and shouts - purvi krutika kaha ho jaldi bahar aao

abhijeet comes out-are daya itna q chilla raha hai

daya - purvi aur krutika kaha hai

abhijeet - apne room me so rahi hai dono

daya - main abhi uthata hu

abhijeet - are daya dono bohot thak gaye hai toh unhe sone kal subah baat kar lena

daya went to his room

and as purvi and krutika were hearing there conversation they too sighs and went to bed

in the morning

acp's house

daya gets up from the bed and went to hall and ask for purvi and krutika

acp - purvi aur krutika toh aaj subah hi bahar chale gaye

daya - kaha gaye

acp - pata nahi

daya thinks - kab tak bachegi

after some time in the bureau

purvi and krutika were present in the bureau

purvi was talking to nikhil

and krutika was talking to pankaj

and as she sees kavin staring at purvi

she went to him

krutika - hii

kavin - hii

krutika - humari kal ki baat adhuri reh gayi thi

kavin - konsi baat

krutika - yahi ki aap humari help q kar rahe ho

kavin - kyuki daya sir mere senior haina toh mujhe unki help karni chahiye

krutika - ok par abhi aap meri dii ko q dekh rahe the

kavin - wo...h toh bus aisehi

krutika - aisehi

and they heard a daya's voice

daya -purvi krutika

purvi - bhai woh hum toh bus aapki help karna chahte the that's it

krutika - haan bhai hume laga ki hume aapki help karni chahiye toh bus isiliye

purvi (in melodramatic voice)- par aap toh hume hi galat samjhenge na(with innocent face)thik hai aapko jo punishment deni hai dijiye we are ready to accept

and everyone in the bureau were enjoying the seen and purvi's melodrama

purvi - krutika maine kaha tha na bhalayi ka zamana hi nahi hai

daya - accha ok sorry please yeh sab band karo

krutika - toh matlab aapne hume maaf kar diya

daya - haan

purvi - thankyou bhai you are the best brother in the world

and they both hugs him

abhijeet - toh kya mai bura hu

purvi - nahi bhai aap bhi world k best bhai ho we love you both

and they hugs each other

and then krutika leaves

after some time in the canteen

every one was sitting

purvi - sachin sir ishita aur shanaya kab aarahe hai

sachin - woh dono aaj subah hi aane wale the par kuch issues ki wajah se late ho gaye

purvi - ok

dushyant - yeh shanaya aur ishita kon hai

purvi - ishita sachin sir ki behen hai aur humari colleague bhi aur shanaya humari colleague hai

kavin - aur woh kaha gaye the

purvi - woh dono ek mission par gaye hai

Dushyant - accha

they came back to bureau

vineet was sitting on his desk but he was upset

purvi - oyeee kya hua aisi shakal q banaya hua hai

vineet - kuch nai

and he was about to leave

purvi holds her hand

purvi - kya hua ?

nikhil - iski girlfriend ne ise dhokha diya hai

purvi - what? how dare she

vineet - chod na purvi

purvi - aise kaise chod du . use toh sabak sikhana padega

vineet - matlab

purvi - matlab use call kar aur bata ki accha hua ki usne tujhse break up kar liya warna tu hi usse break up karne wala tha kyuki tujhe koi aur mil gayi hai

vineet - par...

purvi - par war kuch nahi jaldi call kar

vineet - ok

vineet calls his girlfriend and says " hello sheela

sheela-how dare you call me

vineet(angrily) - mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai tumhe call karne ka maine toh bus yeh batane k liye phone kiya hai ki you are disgusting are tum kya mujhse break up karogi mai hi tumse break up karne wala tha kyuki mujhe koi aur mil gayi hai and she is very beautiful

purvi - baby chodo na tumhari us stupid girlfriend ko lets go for a dinner tonight

and vineet cuts the call

purvi - kaisa lag raha hai

vineet - bohot accha

purvi - accha chal ab kaam kar

suddenly two girls enters the bureau

purvi - tum dono aa gaye

and purvi hugs them

girl 1- (pointing towards kavin and dushyant)- yeh dono yaha kya kar rahe hai

purvi - yeh hai humare senior kavin sir and dushyant sir

girl 1-what ?

purvi - haan, any problem

girl 1 - noo, hello sir inspector ishita here

both(with shocked expressions)-hii

girl 2-hii sir inspector shanaya here

both-hiii

ishita went to sachin and hugs him

ishita - hii bhaiyyu

sachin - hii, kaisi hai tu

ishita - good

after some time

dushyant was in deep thinking

kavin comes to him

dushyant - yaar yeh yaha kaise aa gayi

kavin - mujhe kya pata tu use pyar karta hai

Dushyant - use pyar karta hu boyfriend nahi hu uska

kavin - toh girlfriend bana de naa

dushyant - itna aasaan nahi hai

kavin - itna mushkil bhi nahi hai

Dushyant - accha agar love confess karna itna hi aasaan hai toh tu kyu purvi ko apne dil ki baat nahi bata deta

kavin - oyee uske do bhai senior inspector hai aur uske dad woh toh cid officer hai aur uski choti behen woh toh bomb hai agar phat gaya toh pata nahi mera kya hoga

dushyant - toh ishita bhi sachin ki behen hai

kavin - haan toh hum sachin ko convince kar lenge

dushyant - pehle ishita ko mujhse pyar ho jaye

kavin - ok

and kavin went to his desk

here ishita's side

ishita was talking to herself-ohh god yeh dono loafer yaha kya kar rahe hai mai inke baare me bhaiyyu ko batati hu (and was about to go) naahhi naahhi yeh toh purani baate hai abhi batane ka kya fayda let it be par agar ab inhone kuch kiya toh bata

* * *

 **so done with it**

 **Hope you people will like it**

 **Next chapter-kabir entry and jealousy with ishyant fight**

 **Please do review**

 **and I will update love mein thoda aur soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	7. Chapter 7

**hii guys**

 **Here is another chapter**

 **And thanks for the lovely reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

next day

in the bureau

every one was working

acp arrives

acp - daya aur abhijeet mere saath chalo hume urgently Delhi jana hai

daya - par q sir

acp - waha ek case solve karne jana hai

abhijeet - par purvi aur krutika

purvi - bhai mai aur kruts tarika ke ghar par stay karne wale dad ne mujhe is baare me kal hi bataya tha

abhijeet - accha

krutika arrives

krutika - what ? dadda aap jaa rahe ho aur aapne mujhe bataya bhi nahi

abhijeet - hume bhi nahi pata tha, par ab pata chal gaya hai toh...aur waise b tum toh tarika ji k saath rahogi naa

krutika - bhai aap bus tarika ji k khayalo me hi khoye rahiye, waise dadda mere paas idea hai main aapke saath chalti hu aur abhijeet bhai ko yahi chod dete hai tarika ji k paas

acp - bilkul nahi abhijeet mere saath chal raha hai

abhijeet - haan dad

acp - purvi aur krutika meri baat dhyan se suno koi masti nahi karna,  
mujhe koi complaint nahi aani chahiye , is that clear

both-yes dadda

acp - aur kavin humare absence me tum incharge ho aur bureau ko handle karna tumhari responsibility hai

kavin - yes sir

trio leaves

after some time

kavin was thinking something

he was lost in his lovely dreams

(soo lets go in his dreams are you guys ready)

the location shifts to the snowy area like kashmir

kavin was standing in black fur jacket

and purvi comes in red one piece(I know it is not possible to wear it in snowy region but guys its a dream)

(purvi keeps her hands on kavin's eyes)

purvi - chahe tum kuch naa kaho maine sun liya

ke saathi pyar kaa

(purvi comes forward and hugs kavin)

mujhe chun liyaaaa

maine sun liyaa

(kavin cups her face )  
kavin - pehla nasha

pehla khumaar

(purvi was about to go)

naya pyar hai

naya intezaar

( kavin holds her hand and pulls her towards him)

karloo main kya apna haal

aye dil-e-bekarar

mere dil- e-bekarar

tu hi bata

(kavin throws snow on purvi)

pehla nasha

(purvi also throws the snow on kavin)

pehla khumaar

(kavin standing in srk style)

udtaaa hi phiru

in hawaaon mein kahin

yaa mein jhool jaun

in ghatao mein kahi

(purvi comes and hugs him from back)

ek kar doo aasman aur zameen

kaho yaaron kya karu kya nahi

(purvi runs and kavin holds and and they both falls down on the snow)

pehla nasha

pehla khumaar

naya pyar hai naya intezaar

karloo main kya apna haal

aye dil- e- bekarar

mere dil- e-bekarar

tu hi bata

(purvi was sitting and kavin comes and touches her on her cheek)

purvi - pehla nasha

pehla khumaar

purvi too touches his cheek

usne baat ki kuch aise dhang se

sapne de gaya hazaaro rang ke

(they both were sitting beside each other purvi's head on kavin's shoulder)

usne baat ki kuch aise dhang se

sapne de gaya hazaaro rang ke

reh jau jaise mein haar ke

aur choome woh mujhe pyar se

(kavin kisses her on her cheeks )  
pehla nasha

pehla khumaar

(and they both hugs each other)

kavin came out of trance with a voice

person - hello

kavin - tt...uuummmm

person - haan mai koi problem hai kya

kavin - nahi toh mujhe kya problem hogi. waise yeh bureau hai tum yaha aise nahi aa sakti

person - toh phir kaise aa sakti hu

kavin - mera matlab hai ki yaha koi bhi nahi aa sakta sirf kuch log aa sakte hai

person - thik hai main dii ko bata deti hu ki aap mujhe yahan se nikaal rahe hai

kavin - naahhi dekho krutika tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho mera woh matlab nahi tha

krutika - toh kya matlab tha

kavin - mera matlab tha ki tum is tarah surprise mat kiya karo bata kar aaya karo

krutika - ok waise ek baat puchu

kavin - haan pucho

krutika - aap meri dii se darte hai

kavin - nahi toh

krutika - toh phir mujhe dii ko batane se q roka, aur waise b dii toh aapki junior hai woh aapko kuch nahi bol sakti phir...

kavin- woh purvi ko bura lagta na isliye

krutika - accha?

suddenly purvi came with a guy

everybody looks towards her

purvi - hii guys yeh kabir aur kabir yeh hai humari cid team

kabir - hiii

pankaj - purvi tu ise kaise jaanti hai

purvi - yeh mera boyfriend hai

every body was hell shocked

especially three of them

(any guesses ok I will tell you)

it was kavin , sachin and

shanaya

shanaya comes forward

shanaya-yeh...yeh tumhara boyfriend hai

purvi - haan kyu koi problem hai

nikhil - haan problem hai... purvi mai tujhse bohot naraz hu

purvi -kyu

nikhil - tera boyfriend hai...aur tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi

purvi - ek...

pankaj - kuch mat bolna purvi tune yeh baat chupakar hume paraya kar diya

purvi - just shut up. ...yeh kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum dono

pankaj - tujhe pyar hua, tune boyfriend bana liya aur tune hume batana bhi zaroori nahi samjha

nikhil - aur nahi toh kya , kab batati shadi hone k baad

purvi - tu pagal hai mai isse pyar nahi karti hu

kabir-kya tu mujhse pyar nahi karti hai

purvi - I mean karti hu. ...matlab woh shaadi wala pyar nahi...yaar yeh mera childhood bestie hai main ise friend ki tarah pyar karti hu woh wala pyar nahi karti

pankaj - ookk, (in dramatic way) purvi I am really sorry humse galti ho gayi hume maaf kar de

nikhil (in dramatic way)-haan purvi we are really sorry

purvi - shut up, yeh drama band karo

both (holds her hand)-pehle yeh bata tune hume maaf kiya

purvi - haan kiya maaf mera haath chodo

they leaves his hand

purvi - shanaya kya tum please kabir ko bureau dikha sakti ho please

shanaya - par...

purvi - please mana mat karna please

shanaya - ookk

and shanaya and kabir leaves

purvi - ab tum sab meri shakal kya dekh rahe ho apna apna kaam karo

and everyone went to there desk

but kavin was still standing there

purvi - sir aapko dadda ne yaha ka incharge banaya hai aur aap yeh sab kar rahe ho

kavin - maine kya...tum hi toh...

purvi - hadd hai sir ab aap saara ilzaam mujh par hi daal dijiye

kavin - ok sorry ab hum kaam kare

purvi - main bhi toh yahi bol rahi thi...sab aapki ki galti hai

kavin - meri...

purvi - haan kitni baate karte hai aap

kavin - mai baate...

purvi - dekhiye phir se shuru ho gaye...baate baadme ho sakti hai abhi kaam karte hai chaliye

kavin - haan chalo

they went for there work

at lunch time

everybody was in the canteen expect kabir

they were sitting

purvi was eating pizza

and suddenly kabir comes and snatches pizza slice from her hand

purvi - kabir. ...wapas kar

kabir - purvi meri jaan tu agar pizza khayegi toh moti ho jayegi

purvi - mujhe isse koi problem nahi hai jaldi wapas kar

kabir eats the slice and says " ab toh khatam ho gaya"

purvi started hitting him

purvi - I hate you

kabir - I love you too

purvi - I said I hate you

kabir - but I said I love you

purvi leaves in anger and kabir also goes behind her

as everyone was watching it everyone was enjoying expect kavin, he was feeling very bad

* * *

 **so I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Love mein thoda aur will be updated soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello guys**

 **I am here with a new chapter**

 **And thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

next day

every one was working in the bureau

shreya comes to purvi's desk

shreya - purvi hume jana hai

purvi - I know par permission kon lega

shreya - tuu

purvi - main...

shreya - haan tune hi kaha tha na ki tu permission le legi

purvi - haan par us waqt mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki kavin sir se permission leni padegi , maine toh dadda ya bhai se permission lene ki baat ki thi

shreya - woh sab hume nahi pata, tu ne kaha tha tu permission legi toh ab tujhe leni padegi

purvi- par...

shreya - par war kuch nahi tu permission le

purvi - ok

purvi went to kavin

purvi - kavin sir I love you

kavin - I love you too purvi

and they hugs each other

still in hug and as divya came for some work she saw them hugging each other

divya (thinks)-chhii, iska matlab kavin sir aur...yeh kya dekh rahi hai divya chal yaha se

person- chod mujhe kya kar raha hai

kavin separates from hug

kavin - dushyant , tu yaha kya kar raha hai yaha toh purvi thi na

dushyant - sapne se bahar aa jaa mere bhai yaha main hi hu tu purvi samajh kar mujhe hug kar raha tha

kavin - what?

dushyant - isiliye keh raha hu apne dil ki baat bata de use

kavin - chup kar

and then purvi comes to them and kavin was just lost in her

purvi-sir actually aapse permission chahiye thi

kavin - kis cheez ki

purvi - woh actually mujhe, shreya aur tarika ko shopping par jana hai toh...

kavin(still lost) - ok

purvi - thankyou soo much sir. you are too good

and she went happily

dushyant - kavin tu pagal ho gaya hai

kavin - haan. ...I mean nahi. tu kya bol raha hai

dushyant - meri chod tune use permission q di

kavin - kis baat ki

dushyant - shopping jane ki

kavin - kise

dushyant - purvi ko aur kise

kavin - accha. ...(releases) what maine purvi ko shopping jane ki permission di

dushyant - haan

kavin - kab

dushyant - abhi

kavin - what...ab main use kaise dekhunga

dushyant - matlab

kavin - yaar jab woh saath hoti hai na toh bohot accha lagta hai aur jab use nahi dekhta hu na tab ajeeb lagta hai

Dushyant - tu nahi sudhrega. chal tu kaam kar main aata hu. waise ek baat kahu

kavin - haan

dushyant - accha hi hua woh gayi warna tera dhyan kaam mein kam aur purvi mein zyada hota

and he ran to his desk

here on the other side

shanaya - dekho main tumhe sirf isiliye apne saath rehne de rahi hu kyuki purvi mam ne kaha hai

kabir - toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki mai tumhare saath rehne ke mare jaa raha hu. mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai tumhare saath rehne ka main bhi tumhare saath isiliye reh raha hu kyuki main purvi ko mana nahi kar sakta

shanaya - bechari purvi mam tum par kitna trust karti hai kaash unhe tumhara asli chehra pata hota

kabir - main tumhara senior hu toh respect se baat karo aur haan yeh bureau ho toh humare past ko kabhi beech me lane ki sochna bhi mat. samjhi tum

shanaya - I am sorry tumhe dekhkar kuch der k liye bhool gayi thi ki hum dono ke bich ab koi rishta nahi hai but thanks mujhe remind karane k liye ki ab humare bich sirf ek rishta hai woh hai senior aur junior ka rishta

kabir - good ab jab samajh gayi ho toh ise humesha yaad rakhna

and he leaves in anger

here on sachin's side

sachin (thinks)-ohh god pata nahi ab kya hoga, agar kabir ne acp sir aur purvi ko bata diya toh pata nahi woh mere baare mein kya sochenge

and kabir was passing by sachin's desk

sachin - aa...kabir

kabir - haan

sachin - I am sorry , jo kuch bhi hua...

kabir - its ok bro

sachin - par please acp sir aur purvi ko

kabir - don't worry, unhe is baare mein nahi pata chalega

ishita comes

ishita - thanks kabir sir, agar aap jo kuch hua uske baare mein acp sir aur purvi mam ko batate toh pata nahi woh bhai ke baare mein kya sochte

kabir - its ok, (while laughing) waise sachin yaar tumne jo kiya na woh toh mai kabhi nahi bhoolunga

sachin - I am sorry yaar bus woh ek misunderstanding thi

kabir - its ok buddy I understand, waise tumhe darne ki zaroorat nahi hai uncle aur purvi ko pata chalega toh woh mujhpar hasenge, tumhe kuch nai bolenge . come

and they hugs each other

divya was passing by and she saw sachin and kabir hugging each other

divya (thinks)-pata nahi aaj kal ladko ko kya ho gaya hai...I mean...divya chal yaha se kya dekh rahi hai

and she went to her desk

she was in deep thinking and shanaya comes and taps her shoulder

divya-aaahhh

shanaya - kya hua itna dar q rahi ho

divya-woh...kuch nai bus aisehi

shanaya - divya batao na

divya-woh kabir sir haina woh kisi se pyar karte hai

shanaya - toh

divya- are woh bureau mein kaam karte hai

shanaya - kon hai woh

divya- sachin sir

shanaya - kyaa...

divya-mai sach bol rahi hu kabir sir aur sachin sir ek dusre se pyar karte hai aur kavin sir aur dushyant sir bhi ek dusre se pyar karte hai

shanaya - what? you m...ean gay

divya-haan

and there conversation was interrupted by ishita

ishita - gaayy

divya-haan ishita , I am sorry to say but sachin sir loves kabir sir

ishita - tumhe yeh kisne bola

divya-kisi ne bola nahi maine apni aakho se unhe ek dusre ko hug karte hue dekha hai

ishita - uuuffff...woh friendly hug tha jo hum friends ko karte hai

divya- ooohhhhh...par kavin sir aur dushyant sir tohh...

shanaya - divya I am sure koi misunderstanding hui hai, accha yeh sab chodo aur chalo kaam karte hai

divya- haan chalo

* * *

 **So I end up here**

 **Hopefully this was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello guys**

 **I am back with another chapter of the story**

 **I know I am late and I am really sorry for that**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

next morning

everyone was present in the bureau

expect daya , abhijeet and acp

they were chit chating with each other

kabir(to purvi) - yaar aaj tere khadus dad aur tere bhai nahi hai toh kitna accha lag raha haina

purvi hits him on his shoulder

purvi - dad aur bhai ke baare mein ek shabd bhi bola na toh...

kabir - accha ok nahi bolunga...

purvi-accha yeh sab chod aur sun kyu na hum sab kahi bahar chale.

kabir- wow ! awesome . ... hum sab kahi bahar chalte hai

pankaj -haan bohot maza aayega

kavin - par...

purvi - sir please

kavin - ok

and they were about to go when they saw some people entering the bureau

all of them were hell shocked

they were none other than acp , abhijeet and daya

abhijeet- tum log kaha jaa rahe the

pankaj - sir woh ek case ...

daya - jhoot bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna

acp - hum log do din k liye gaye aur yaha tum sab ne ghoomne ka plan bana liya, haina purvi

purvi - woh...

acp - ghoomne jane ka idea tumhara hi tha na , aur tum sab bhi ise rokne ki jagah is ke idea ko support kar rahe the , ab tum sab ko saza milegi

purvi - dadda , galti meri thi toh saza bhi mujhe hi milna chahiye , in sab ko nahi

acp - toh thik hai...

kabir comes forward and holds purvi's hand

kabir - uncle galti meri bhi hai toh purvi k saath saza mujhe bhi milni chahiye

purvi - kabir , yeh kya bol raha hai

kabir - sahi bol raha hu

and then everyone comes forward and says " haan sir saza hum sabko milni chahiye"

acp - ooohhh toh ab tum sab bhi iske saath mil gaye, kabir toh bachpan se hi iski har galti me ise bachata hai ab tum sab bhi...toh thik hai ab tum sab ko saza milegi

daya - par dad...

acp -tum sab ki saza yeh hai ki aaj tum sab ko half day off hai toh tum sab ghoomne jaa sakte ho

purvi - really (hugs him) I love you dadda

acp - mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni purvi

purvi - kyu dadda

acp was about to leave when purvi holds his hand

purvi - dadda , batayiye na kya hua

acp - purvi mera haath chodo

purvi - nahi, aap jab tak nahi batayege tab tak mai haath nahi chodungi

acp - kyuki tum jaa rahi ho aur tumne ek baar bhi mujhse bola nahi ki mai tumhare saath chalu

purvi - aaaww , I am sorry dadda

acp - accha , its ok

and they hugs each other

and the phone rings and the case was reported

pankaj - shit , is case ko bhi abhi hi aana tha

and they went to solve the case

till evening the case was solved

and purvi was sitting in the canteen and was thinking something

kabir(snaps finger) -oyee...kaha khoyi hai

purvi(came out of trance) -haan woh...kuch nahi

kabir - bata na yaar

purvi - nothing. ...woh diwali aane wali haina usi ke baare mein soch rahi thi

kabir - oohhh toh ab tu jhoot bhi bolne lag gayi...waise purvi ek baat puchu

purvi - tujhe kabse in sab ki permission leni pad rahi hai...chal puch

kabir - tu bilkul nahi badli , hum training khatam hone ke baad alag ho gaye the aur ab teen saalo baad mil rahe hai , par tu bilkul nahi badli , ab bhi waise hi hai jaise teen saal pehle thi, mujhe laga tha ki badal chuki hogi

purvi - tujhe yaad hai kabir , maine tujhse promise kiya tha , main kabhi nahi badlungi

kabir - haan yaad hai, aur tu bilkul nahi badli

purvi - haan , par tu badal gaya hai

kabir - what? tujhe lagta hai mai badal gaya hu... aur tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai...I mean hum ab bhi ek dusre ki problem mein ek dusre k saath hote hai...phir

purvi - exactly kabir. ...maine yeh nahi kaha ki humari friendship badal gayi hai ... maine yeh kaha ki tu badal gaya hai. aur pata hai mera kabir mujhse kabhi kuch nahi chipata tha , par tu mujhe kuch bata hi nahi hai

kabir - purvi hum dono ek dusre ko bachpan se jaante hai , aur bachpan se best friends hai...aur tu mere baare mein sab kuch jaanti hai toh tujhe kya batau...aur tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki mai badal gaya hu . I mean hum ab bhi utni hi masti karte hai jaise pehle karte the

purvi - kabir friendship is not about masti, or fun , friendship ek aisa relation hota hai jo humare liye sab kuch hota hai , friends ek dusre ko bohot acche se jaante hai , aur woh ek dusre ka face dekhkar hi pehechan lete hai ki , our friend is in trouble, aur kabir hum teen saal se nahi mile hai , aur in teen saalo mein tere saath kya hua yeh mai nahi jaanti , kyuki tune mujhe kabhi kuch bataya hi nahi , par jab tujhe dekhti hu toh lagta hai jaise tu kuch chipa raha hai , aur tu mujhse kuch share hi nahi karna chahta , pata hai jab bhi hum log ek dusre ko call karte tab main tujhe sab kuch batati , mere saath kya hua , kaise hua , everything ...par tu...tu toh kuch bolta hi nahi tha kabir

kabir - purvi. ...janta hu maine bohot kuch chipaya hai tujhse par ab aur nahi , tu meri har girlfriend ka naam janti hai par ek girlfriend ko chod kar

purvi - kon

kabir - shanaya, wohi shanaya jo bureau mein hai

purvi - kya...matlab yeh shanaya teri girlfriend thi

kabir - haan purvi , yeh tab ki baat hai jab mai Delhi shift hua tha

main shopping karne k liye shopping mall gaya tha

aur tab maine pehle baar shanaya ko dekha tha

aur jaise hi maine use dekha tab hi mujhe usse pyar ho gaya

jis kabir ko pyar ka matlab bhi nahi pata tha use pyar ho gaya

purvi - pyar aur woh bhi tujhe

kabir - hmmm love...love at first site

aur phir dusre din usne bureau join kiya as an officer

I was deeply in love with shanaya

aur phir kuch hi dino , we became friends

very good friends

aur phir dheere dheere use bhi mujhse pyar hone laga

and then I proposed her

hum dono bohot khush the

aur main tujhe batane wala tha par shanaya ne mujhe rok liya

woh nahi chahti thi humare rishte ke baare mein kisi ko bhi pata chale , isiliye nahi bata paya tujhe

hum dono apni duniya mein bohot khush the par...

purvi - par

kabir - par humari khushi zyada din tak reh nahi payi...

fights, argument yeh sab humare bich hone lage

aur phir humari life ko spoil karne k liye riya aagayi

purvi - riya , wohi jise college times par tune dump kiya tha

kabir -haan wahi, aur usne shanaya ko mere baare mein sab kuch jhoot bola

yeh bola that I have used her physically

purvi - what ? how dare she, woh aise kaise bol sakti hai

kabir - I was not shocked , jab usne yeh sab bola because I know how is she

but shanaya , usne toh meri baat bhi nahi suni aur mujhse break up kar liya purvi - what?

kabir - haan aur isse pehle ki mai usse kuch baat kar pata , woh kahi chali gayi

maine use dhoondne ki bohot koshish ki par nahi dhoond paya aur phir jab main yaha shift hua toh pata chala ki woh yaha kaam karti hai

purvi - toh ab hum use sacchai bata denge

kabir (teary)-haan par kya woh hum par trust karegi

purvi - of course karegi

and they hugs each other

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	10. Chapter 10

**hiii guys**

 **I am back with another chapter of my story**

 **Soo this chapter is basically about diwali celebration**

 **I know I am very late for diwali but soo sorry for that**

 **I know I am very late and I am really sorry for that**

 **Actually I was sick and after recovery I became soo lazy to type anything**

 **Soo sorry guys**

 **But I promise I will try to update all my stories soon**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers**

 **Pihu, natasha dhanraj, natalia dhanraj, aparna , purva , Cadbury's fan, kia , rean , jia , candy 126, water flower misty, aftab, uzma sheik, shabna, rk sweety , sharpurna. sg , tejal and harshit shetty**

* * *

next day

in the bureau

purvi - aaj kabir ne toh chutti le li aur hum sab phas gaye

pankaj - haan yaar , diwali ke din bhi hume chutti nahi milti

daya - ab humara kaam hi aisa hai , hum kya kar sakte hai

all of a sudden acp arrives

acp - yaha toh kumbh ka mela laga hai , haina

abhijeet - dad woh...

acp - abhijeet tum divya , nikhil aur ishita ko lekar forensic lab jao salunkhe ne bulaya hai

abhijeet (happily)- haan dad abhi jata hu

and krutika arrives

krutika - good morning lovely people

everyone-good morning

she comes and climbs on the desk

krutika - soo ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please

purvi - yeah , you have , ab nautanki band kar aur sab ko bata

krutika - ok my hitter sis , ok soo aaj humare ghar diwali celebration ke liye ek party rakhi gayi hai

ishita - wow party

kavin (whispers in dushyant's ear)-woh dekh ishita kitni kush ho rahi hai , lagta hai aaj zaroor maan jayegi

abhijeet - 1 correction , party nahi pooja

krutika - haan , wahi par uske baad toh party hai na

daya - haan par party se pehle pooja hai

krutika - ok baba , toh pooja plus party hai , toh aap sab logo ko aana hai , no excuses

all nods

she gives them the invitation cards, all of them were smiling

and she was about to leave and then stops

krutika - dii kabir ka card main de du yaa aap de dogi

(and kavin's smile vanished)

purvi - main de dugi tu jaa

krutika - ok

abhijeet , divya , nikhil and ishita went to forensic lab

they enters the forensic lab

abhijeet - good morning tarika ji

tarika - good morning abhijeet

abhijeet - kaisi hai aap?

tarika - main thik hu abhijeet , tum kaise ho?

abhijeet - main ab tak toh thik nahi tha par ab aap ko dekhkar bilkul thik ho gaya hu

tarika blushes

abhijeet - waise aaj raat ko aap aa rahi ho naa

tarika - haan bilkul

and suddenly salunkhe comes from back

abhijeet - waise tarika ji yeh salunkhe sahab kahi dikhai nai de rahe hai , lagta hai kahi bahar gaye hai

tarika - haan woh. ...

abhijeet - accha hi hai , waise bhi ab unki umar ho chuki hai , aur is umar me kya kaam karenge woh , aur waise bhi woh kaam toh karte hai nahi saara din bus aapko order dete rehte hai

salunkhe-accha?

abhijeet - haan aur kya(realising)...woh...yeh...aaa...yeh...main

salunkhe-main...

abhijeet - main toh mazaak kar raha tha

salunkhe-accha?

abhijeet - haan salunkhe sahab , main mazaak kar raha tha, hum sab jaante hai ki aap kitna kaam karte hai , haina

nikhil - yes sir , haan salunkhe sir abhijeet sir mazaak kar rahe the

abhijeet - haan salunkhe sahab , accha ab yeh sab chodiye aur is case ke baare mein bataiye

and they discuss about the case

here acp comes in the bureau

acp - daya

daya - jee dad

acp - ek laash mili hai jungle k paas wale area mein , toh tumhe waha jana hai aur tumhare saath waha jayenge purvi , kavin aur shreya

all-sir

and they went to the parking lot

they sits in the car

kavin on driving sit , daya on passenger seat and purvi and shreya on the back seat

on the way to jungle

purvi - meri toh samajh nahi aata yeh khooni khoon karte q hai , I mean seriously yaar , yeh chahte hi nahi ki hum cops shanti se rahe

shreya - haan yaar yeh khooni ko pakadne ke chakkar mein humara kya haal hota hai , mera toh sir (head) dard karta hai yaar

daya - shreya tum thik toh ho na , agar tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai toh tum bureau kyu aayi , aur bureau aa gayi ho toh phir ...

shreya - daya sir main thik hu

daya - sure?

shreya - haan daya sir main bilkul thik hu

purvi - bhai woh keh rahi hai na, that she is ok toh

daya - haan main woh bus...

and they reached the jungle

they moves in the jungle

they came across the river

purvi - ab hum aage kaise jayenge

daya - pani dekhkar lagta hai yeh zyada gehra nahi hai , hum ise cross kar sakte hai

and he moves inside

and the rest of the officers follows him

and all of a sudden shreya's leg slipped and she was about to fall when daya holds her .

daya(with concern) - tum thik toh ho na , apna dhyan nahi rakh sakti , agar kuch ho jata toh

shreya saw the concern in his eyes , daya looks at her

and they both were lost in each other

purvi smiles at this

purvi - baate yeh kabhi na tu bhool na

koi teri khatir hai jee raha

jaye tu kahi bhi yeh sochna

koi teri khatir hai jee raha

(they both came back to the real world)

and both were embarrassed

they found the body , and they went back the bureau

at night

in kavin's house

kavin was not home still

km-aaj hum diwali party mein kavin ko bhi saath le jayenge

kd - haan

km-aur isi bahane kavin purvi se mil bhi lenga aur shayad woh shaadi ke liye bhi haan kar de

kajal - mom aap q bhai ke peeche pade ho

kavin came back to his house

kajal rans and hugs him

kajal - hii bhai , kaise ho aap

kavin - mai bilkul thik hu

kd-kavin beta aaj shaam ko hume mere friend ke yaha jana hai

km-diwali celebration party mein

kavin - konse friend dad

kd - wahi friend jis ke saath hum dinner k liye gaye the

kavin - aur mere liye ek ladki ki bhi pasand ki thi , haina

km -haan

kavin - mujhe nahi aana hai mom , waise bhi main kahi aur jaa raha hu

kd - main tujhse puch nahi raha hu tujhe bata raha hu samjha , ab jaa jaldi tayyar ho jaa

kavin - par dad mujhe bahar jaana hai , mujhe ek diwali party ka invitation aaya hai

kd - accha toh dikha invitation card

kavin (he checks his bag and remembers that he fogot the card in the bureau)- woh toh mai bureau mein hi bhool aaya

kd - toh ab chal humare saath

kavin - par dad...

kd - bola na koi argument nahi , bus jaa aur ready ho jaa hum log jaa rahe hai bus

kavin went inside unhappily

kavin (to himself)-purvi ke ghar jaane wala tha par ab dad ki wajah se sab kuch spoil ho gaya

he wears a traditional style dress

he came down

km-kitna accha lag raha hai mera beta , tujhe kisi ki nazar na lage

and they headed towards there destination

they reached there and parks the car and enters the gate

the garden area was beautifully decorated with lights , flower petals and diya

purvi was standing near all the lady cops

abhijeet and daya were busy in admiring the beauty of their dream girls

purvi was wearing a traditional lehenga

and as kavin saw her , firstly he was lost in her beauty and then he was shocked to see her here

km (pointing finger towards purvi)-woh dekh woh hai purvi , jo ladki humne tere liye pasand ki thi par tune bina dekhe hi reject kar di

as kavin saw purvi his mouth was open in o shape

kajal - bhai aap ko achanak kya ho gaya

kavin - kajal yeh toh purvi hain

kajal - haan bhai main jaanti hu ise , par aap ko mom dad ke pressure me is se shaadi karne k liye haan bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai...

kavin - kajal , yeh meri purvi hai

kajal - haan bhai main jaanti hu yeh purvi. ... kya ? matlab yeh wohi purvi hai jisse aap pyar karte ho

kavin - haan kajal yeh wahi purvi hai...aur maine isse shaadi karne ke liye naa bola

kajal - haan

kavin - par ab kya hoga

kajal - pata nahi ...waise mom dad ka offer ab bhi valid hai , chaho toh accept kar lo

kavin - naahhi

kajal - bhai abhi abhi toh aapne kaha ki aap usse pyar karte ho aur ab aap nahi bol rahe ho

kavin - haan kyuki main usse pyar karta hu par kya woh bhi mujhse pyar karti hai , agar nahi karti hogi aur usne shaadi ke liye nahi bol diya toh ...nahi nahi mai pehle yeh confirm karuga ki purvi mujhse pyar karti hai ya nai aur agar woh mujhse pyar nahi karti hai toh phir main try karunga ki woh bhi mujhse pyar karne lag jaaye

kajal - ok , par ab chaliye andar

kavin - haan chal

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **And yeah I will update lmta and soty soon (pinky swear)**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	11. Chapter 11

**hii guys**

 **Soo here is the another chapter**

 **Thanks for your support**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **I know diwali is over but still due to my stupidity and laziness you all have to read the diwali sequence in new year**

 **And I am really sorry for that**

* * *

kavin - haan chal

they moved towards all the cid team

kd - pradyuman , yeh hai mera beta kavin

acp - kya kavin tera beta hai?

kd - haan , par isme itna chauk ne waali konsi baat hai

acp -yeh hamari bureau mein kaam karta hai

kavin - haan dad

kd - accha tu aur pradyuman ek hi department mein hai

kavin - haan dad

kd - toh tune yeh baat mujhe pehle q nahi batayi

kavin - kyuki dad mujhe hi abhi pata chala hai ki acp sir aapke friend hai

daya - accha yeh sab chodo aur chalo pooja ka time ho gaya hai

all went in the house

they did all the tradition of pooja

purvi - ab toh pooja ho gayi hai soo lets go and burn some crackers

kabir - haan , jaldi chalo

acp - par purvi beta pathake jalane se pollution hota hai , it is very harmful for our environment

krutika - come on dad , environment ki raksha karne ke liye toh puri life bachi , aur diwali ke din bhi hum yeh sab sochenge toh enjoy kaise karenge

purvi - point to be noted dadda , I know that this is wrong , par kabhi kabhi rules break bhi karne chahiye

krutika - please dad

acp - tum dono se koi nahi jeet sakta , theek hai jao par dhyan se , apna dhyan rakhna

both-ok

and they ran to burn the crackers

shanaya was walking near rangoli

and suddenly her odhni catches fire from the diya kept there

kabir saw it and ran to her

and he tries to extinguish the fire

kabir - tum thik ho

shanaya immediately hugs kabir

and kabir too hugs her

acp - shanaya tum thik ho

shanaya - yes sir

kabir - purvi shanaya ko andar lejaa

purvi - yeah (to shanaya) come

purvi took shanaya inside

and after some time purvi and shanaya came back to the lawn

and they started burning crackers

they were enjoying it very much

and suddenly purvi and kavin collide

purvi - I am sorry

kavin - I am sorry too

purvi - waise sir aapne kabhi bataya nahi ki aap uncle ke bete ho

kavin - kyuki mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki tum dad ko jaanti ho

purvi - hmmm

kavin - woh...

krutika comes there

krutika - dii chalo jaldi hume food serve karna hai

purvi - are haan main bhool gayi thi , chal main aa rahi hu

krutika - ok

and she leaves

purvi-sorry , got a go bye nahi actually aap bhi andar chaliye kgaba khane ke liye

kavin - haan chalo

in the house

all the boys were sitting on the dinning table and all the girls were serving food

purvi - are shreya daya bhai ki plate mein kuch bhi nahi hai jao aur unhe serve karo

shreya - main

purvi - nahi main , kyuki shreya toh mera naam hai , are jaa naa

shreya goes near daya

shreya - sir woh... yeh lijiye sir puri

daya -nahi shreya mujhe nahi chahiye abhijeet - are daya shreya itne pyar se de rahi hai le le yaar , agar koi mujhe itne pyar se de toh main zaroor le leta (looking towards tarika)

soo daya takes the puri and start eating

tarika too brought some rice and veggie gravy for abhijeet

both were looking at each other

purvi - kya baat hai bhai tarika ne aapki bhi wish filfil kar dii

and abhirika blushes

after eating food

ishita was putting all the utensils on its place and others were chit chating in the hall

dushyant came to ishita and starts helping her

ishita - yeh kya kar rahe ho tum

dushyant - tumhari help kar raha hu

ishita - par mujhe tumhari help nahi chahiye

dushyant - maine tumse kab pucha tumhe meri help chahiye ya nahi , main toh apni marzi se help kar raha hu

ishita - dekho tum...

dushyant - baby har waqt jhagda karna zaroori hai kya

ishita - excuse me ! tumne mujhe baby bulaya

dushyant - tumhe yahan aur koi dikhayi deta hai kya BABY

ishita - uuuggghhh

and leaves from there

and here in the hall

as kajal was talking to purvi sachin was lost in her

and suddenly someone snaps finger near his eyes

and he came out of the dreamy world

sachin - woh...

kabir - woh...kya soch rahe the

sachin - ku...kuch bhi toh nahi

kabir - really

sachin - haan

kabir - mujhse chipane ki koshish acchi thi par koi baat nahi jab bhi man kare mujhse share kar sakte ho

sachin - hmmm

and kabir leaves

purvi follows him

purvi - kabir

kabir - haan bol

purvi - tu sachin sir se kya baate kar raha tha

kabir - top secret

purvi - top secret really kabir...pata mujhe laga tha ki tu nahi badla hai par tune mujhe galat sabit kar diya kabir tu badal gaya hai

kabir - purvi yaar stop this mellow drama . mujhse yeh handle nahi hoga

purvi - accha thik hai pehle yeh bata ki tu sachin sir ko kabse jaanta hai

kabir - jabse Mumbai mein hu . I mean jab bureau mein mila tha

purvi - really kabir , kitna jhoot bolne lag gaya hai tu mujhse, jaldi sach bata

kabir - ok meri maa batata hu woh main college gaya tha apne friend ko milne tab

flashback :

kabir was talking to his friend

and suddenly sachin came and starts hitting him hard

sachin - teri himmat kaise hui is tarah ki harkat karne ki...main tujhe chodunga nahi

kabir - excuse me , mai aapko jaanta bhi nahi hu aur aap mujhe maare jaa rahe hai

suddenly a girl came

it was ishita

ishita - bhai aap ise q maar rahe ho

sachin - yahi haina woh jo tujhe pareshan karta hai ...tujhe I love you bolta hai...aaj mai iska pyar ka bhoot utar kar rahunga

ishita - bhai chodiye ise

sachin - nahi

ishita - bhai yeh woh nahi hai

sachin - nahi ishita (realising what she said) kya yeh woh nahi hai , toh tune mujhe pehle q nahi bataya

ishita - bhai aap meri baat hi nahi sun rahe the

sachin (leaving his collar)-I am sorry , woh galati se...

kabir - really , galati se ... main bhi galati kar sakta hu , yeh tumne apni behen ke liye kiya hai , isiliye koi baat nahi tumhe chod raha hu bro

sachin - thanks buddy

kabir - bye

and he left

flashback over

purvi(angrily) -oh my god... kabir sachin sir ne tujhe maara , mai unhe chodungi nahi

kabir - are meri maa , shant ho jaa woh purani baate hai aur waise bhi yeh sab unhone apni behen ke liye kiya hai right...toh bhool jaa naa

purvi - hmmm , ok

kavin was seeing them and was fuming in anger

kavin - yeh kabir humesha purvi ko kyu chipka rehta hai yaar

And after some fun they left for their homes

* * *

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	12. Chapter 12

**hii guys**

 **Here is the another chapter**

 **And a big thanks to all of you for wishing me a luck and for understanding my problem**

 **So thankyou soo much**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Thanks to**

 **Rk sweety and harshit shetty for your reviews**

 **Candy 126-thankyou for such a lovely review dear , and thanks for your prayer love you dear**

 **Purvi dii's krutika - thankyou soo much dear I missed you**

 **Shrein- you scared mee and I am soo angry on you. ...just kidding TThanks dear for you scary yet cute review**

 **And thanks to all guests**

 **Tejal-thanks dear for review**

 **Love duo and purvi - thanks for the review**

 **Saj- thankyou for your review**

 **Guest-hey natasha thanks dear for your review with luck and a cute prayer and yeah I will definitely inform you about my results**

 **Shreya BD -thankyou for the review dear**

 **Levisha-thanks dear for your precious review I missed you too but don't call mee dii yaar you can call me kris**

 **Duo pari-thanks dear for your review**

 **Aroojthankyou for the review dear**

 **Mouni-hii dear thanks for the review that was really cute love you**

 **Love you all**

RECAP - a diwali party with some cute moments

so lets begin with brand new chapter

the next day was the holiday because after the diwali party the tired officers needed some rest

same night after coming home from purvi's house

at night

kavin's home

kavin -tera dimag kharaab hai kavin ...tu pagal hai. ...tu is duniya ka sabse bada gadha hai...tu stupid hai...

kajal - wow bhai I am proud of you , aaj pehli baar aapne apni saari qualities ko accept kar liya

kavin - kajal ki bacchi teri toh...tujhe toh main chodunga nahi

and he holds her ear

kajal - aaahhh bhai I am sorry please chod dijiye

kavin - nahi...bilkul nahi

kajal - bhai please. ...accha hum ek deal karte hai

kavin - kaisi deal?

kajal - main mom dad se baat karungi ki woh purvi ke ghar rishta le jaaye

kavin - sach

kajal - hmmm

kavin (leaves her ear)- thik hai chal maaf kar diya tujhe

next morning

kavin comes to dining table

kajal - mom woh aap purvi se bhai ki shaadi karwana chahti thi naa toh kya hua uska...

kavin's mom-main toh karwana chahti hu par tera bhai

kavin - mom meri taraf se haan hai

kavin's dad who was sipping coffee splits the coffee

kavin's mom-kya?

kavin - haan mom maine aapki baaton ke baare mein bohot socha aur at the end maine decide kiya ki purvi acchi ladki hai and I will marry her

kavin's mom- noo kavin we don't want to force you...tu purvi se shaadi nahi karna chahta toh...

kavin -aapse kisne kaha ki main usse shadi nahi karna chahta. ...I mean maine kaha na main usse shadi karne ke liye ready hu

kavin's dad - par ab teri shadi purvi se nahi ho sakti

kavin - par q

kavin's dad - jis tarah tune bohot socha naa usi tarah maine ne bhi bohot socha aur phir mujhe realise hua ki purvi ek samajhdaar , intelligent, ladki hai aur ek tu hai bilkul naalaayak iske liye teri shadi purvi se nahi ho sakti

kavin - dad aapko aise q lagta hai ki mai naalaayak hu ... I mean look at me

kavin's dad - oyee main tera baap hu samjha tu sikhane ki koshish mat kar teri shadi purvi se nahi ho sakti matlab nahi ho sakti

and his dad left the dinning table

his mom too leaves

and kajal too leaves

kavin -ajeeb family hai meri jab main bol raha tha ki mujhe shaadi nahi karni toh sab peeche pade the ab jab main bol raha hu mujhe purvi se shaadi karni hai toh sab naa bol rahe hai. ...ab main kya karu...soch kavin soch teri life ka sawaal hai soch...soch liya...dushyant ... dushyant hi mujhe koi idea de sakta hai

he went to dushyant

and rang the bell

but noo reply

kavin - yeh dushyant darwaza q nahi khol raha hai

he rang the bell

the door opens

and a half sleepy guy comes out

guy - kon hai ...itne subah kon aa gaya

kavin - itni subah...dushyant hosh mein aa abhi 12 baj rahe hai

Dushyant - kya 12 baj gaye , yaar aaj chutti thi naa isliye...waise tu yaha...kuch kaam tha kya?

kavin - haan yaar meri zindagi ka sawaal hai

Dushyant - kya?

kavin-pehle main andar aa jau

dushyant - haan , aa naa

they sit on the couch

dushyant - haan bol

kavin - yaar woh

he narrates whole incident to him

dushyant - ha ha ha ha(he was holding his stomach)ha ha

kavin - bus kar yaar I know main pagal hu

dushyant - sirf pagal nahi tu bewakoof , gadha aur idiot bhi hai

kavin - meri aur insult karne ke liye thankyou par ab mujhe solution bata

dushyant - ruk main kuch sochta hu tu tab tak mere liye coffee bana

kavin - kya main tere liye coffee banau

dushyant -teri marzi agar solution chahiye toh...

kavin - tu dost ke naam par kalank hai

Dushyant - accha aur tujhe yaad hai tune kya kiya tha

flashback :

a very messy and dirty room

dushyant was sitting on sofa biting his nails

dushyant - yaar kavin koi idea de na yaar ishita ko pataa ne ka

kavin - ok , tu ek kaam kar yeh room clean kar de

dushyant - kyaaa? tune is room ko dekha hai kavin yeh kitna ganda hai

kavin - ganda hai isiliye toh saaf karne ko bol raha hu

dushyant - main tujhse idea maang raha hu aur tu...

kavin - yaar main tere liye hi toh idea soch raha hu

dushyant - toh idea dimaag se soche jaate hai ...isse room ka kya connection

kavin - yaar agar room clean hoga toh sochna easy hoga naa

dushyant - ok

and dushyant starts cleaning the room

after some time

dushyant (tired)- hogaya...waise tune kuch socha

kavin - kis baare mein

dushyant - yaar idea

kavin - haan haan mai...main soch raha hu par yaar bohot bhook lagi hai tu khana bana naa

dushyant - kyaa? maine abhi itna kaam kiya hai

kavin - tu kehna kya chahta hai ...tera matlab hai ki main Timepass kar raha hu. ...main kabse tere liye idea soch raha hu aur tu...

dushyant - thik hai main banata hu

dushyant cooks the food

and they both ate it

kavin (while yawning)-chal bhai main sone jaa raha hu goodnight

dushyant - accha toh tu mujhse kaam karwana chahta tha par...par tujhe toh meri koi parwah hi nahi hai...tu toh bus apne baare mein sochta hai...par tu tension mat le main tere jaisa nahi hu main apni dosti nibhata hu...

kavin - oyee tu kehna kya chahta hai , tera matlab hai ki main apni dosti nahi nibhata ...tere liye main kabse idea soch raha hu aur tu. ...

dushyant - toh phir kya socha

kavin - simple hai dhyan se sun

dushyant - hmmm

kavin - tu usse pyar karta hai naa , toh tu naa usko bata de , accha chal ab mujhe neend aa rahi hai main sone jaa raha hu bye goodnight dushyant - par...(kavin left)yaar kaise batau yahi samajh nahi aa raha hai flashback over

kavin - aur tu is baat ka badla le raha hai

Dushyant - haan

kavin - uuuggghhh... dushyant tu apne bhai se badla lena chahta hai Dushyant tu aise soch bhi kaise sakta hai

Dushyant - apne dimaag se waise socha toh dimaag se hi jata hai naa waise tujhe idea chahiye...

kavin - haan thik hai laa raha hu...  
... coooooffeeee

kavin comes with coffee

kavin - ye le

dushyant - thankyou

kavin - kya socha

dushyant - kis baare mein

kavin holds dushyant's collar

kavin - dushyant teri toh...

dushyant - bata raha hu yaar pehle chod

kavin leaves him

dushyant - ek bohot hi solid idea mila hai...tu naa purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata de

kavin - kya...

dushyant - dekh kavin tere paas sirf ek option hai aur agar purvi maan jaye toh acp sir , daya sir aur abhijeet sir bhi maan jayege aur agar sab log maan gaye toh tere dad q naa bolenge

kavin - point hai ...toh ab mission purvi patao shuru

here

purvi's home

purvi's room

she was engrossed in files

purvi - uuuufffff , yeh files. ...main yeh nahi kar sakti

and she was thinking about a party

purvi - party mein kitna maza aaya naa waise kavin sir kitne cute lag rahe the...kavin sir ...purvi tu yeh kya soch rahi hai. ...waise sach he toh hai he is cute...but he is your senior. ...Senior hai toh kya hua main unse pyar nahi karti hu...purvi tera dimag kharaab ho gaya hai yeh sab kya soch rahi hai uuuggghhh foget it

 **soo done with it**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys guys guys**

 **I am very happy**

 **As you all kreview hsc exam results are declared**

 **And as I wrote the exam soo**

 **I am passed**

 **Guys I am passed with 85%**

 **And I am soo happy and very proud of mee**

 **I was shocked surprised and very happy**

 **Yuuupppiiieeeeeeee**

 **I can't express my happiness**

 **Sooo cheers guys**

 **Your fellow stupid writer has passed her exams**

 **Soo as I told you all that I am very happy today soo its a happy hour for you all too**

 **If you all want something from me i mean if you want any os or fic then you all can ask mee**

 **I will fulfil your wishes**

 **And thats krissane promise**

 **And thanks for reviewing guys**

 **Priya-hii dear , I am krissane . Thanks for your lovely review**

 **Shreya-thankyou soo much for your review dear**

 **Purvi dii's krutika- hii dear thanks for the lovely review and miss meee and yeah the next chapter will be dedicated to you**

 **Ashmika kv shreya fan-thanks for your precious review dear**

 **Love duo and purvi-thankyou soo much for your support**

 **Love duo and purvi-thankyou for your review**

 **Arooj-thanks for the review dear**

 **Arushi nadia-thankyou soo much dear for your review**

 **Levisha-thanks dears for your lovely review , and your review was as always cute love you**

 **Mouni-hii dear thanks for your review , I feel very connected to you as your name is mouni and I am very big fan of mouni roy soo thankyou soo much**

 **Aftab-thanks for the review buddy**

 **Saj-thanks for the review as well as support**

 **And thanks to all the silent readers**

 **Love you all**

 **Ok soo lets start the story**

next day

purvi was working on her desk

kavin entered the bureau

he wished everyone

then he went to purvi's desk

purvi was trying hard to ignore him

it was like she was in love with him but was unaware of her feelings

but it was an awkward situation

like falling in love with someone

and it is a beautiful feeling when the person whom you love comes towards you

its like dhak dhak ...dhak dhak...dhak...

so our purvi was in the same situation

kavin came to her

purvi (pov)-ooh god kavin sir yaha q aa rahe hai ...pata nahi kya hone wala hai

kavin - good morning purvi

purvi was lost somewhere

kavin snaps his fingers

purvi-haan?...

kavin-good morning

purvi- haan...good...good morning sir

kavin went from there

and purvi moves towards the restroom

she washed her face

purvi-ooh freak purvi ...you know what you have lost it completely. ...what the hell is wrong with you...tu aise behave kar rahi hai jaise tu kavin sir se pyar karti hai...no ways aisa nahi ho sakta ...focus. ...focus on your goal...aur abhi tera goal hai kabir aur shanaya ka patchup karwana hai ...hmmm ...I am absolutely ready for it

but suddenly she hear some crying sound

she moves there

and saw a girl crying

when she saw the girls face she was shocked

the girl was none other than shreya

purvi -shreya

shreya wipes her tears

purvi-shreya tu ro rahi hai

shreya-nahi toh...woh...

purvi-woh aakho mein kuch chala gaya tha... right , look shree I am your friend...koi bhi problem ho toh you can share it with me

shreya-nahi purvi

purvi-thik tujhe nahi batana toh koi problem nahi hai...waise bhi ab toh sab kuch badal gaya hai naa ...tu bhi badal gayi hai...koi problem. ...

shreya-nahi purvi aisi baat nahi hai...

purvi-toh phir bata kya problem hai

shreya-woh actually mom aur dad ne meri engagement fix kar di hai

purvi-what the hell...teri engagement...tu mazak kar rahi hai right. ...

shreya-wrong , main sach bol rahi hu purvi

purvi-aur tere mom dad ne teri engagement kis se fix ki hai

shreya-woh dad ke friend ka beta hai ...siddharth , I don't want to ...yaar pata nahi main kya karu

purvi-say nooo

shreya-matlab

purvi-dude look , woh tere parents hai right , tu unse bol de that you are not ready for it soo just say noo

shreya-aur jab woh mujse puchenge q toh phir

purvi-shreya , you love daya bhai ...and we know toh phir...

shreya- toh kya purvi , he doesn't love mee...

purvi-shreya he is my brother and I know that he loves you. ...

shreya-par yeh baat unhone mujhe kabhi nahi kahi hai

purvi-he needs time

shreya-but I don't have. ...

purvi-ok , soo you want bhai to confess is love for you , so then I promise he will confess it ok...par promise mee ki bhai ke confession ke baad you will say noo to that ...

shreya-siddharth

purvi-whatever. ...

and she leaves

after some time

everyone was sitting in a cafeteria

except daya and shreya and of course acp

everyone was sitting with a tensed face

purvi-guys tell mee something

kabir-yeah of course we will ...you know what ...you are stupid

purvi-what the hell ? I am very tensed ...so please

abhijeet-purvi kabir sahi keh raha hai ...I mean kya zaroorat thi tujhe aisa promise karne ki ...aur tu toh jaanti hai naa daya ko ...woh kabhi apni feelings confess nahi karega

tarika-yaar purvi kaise bhai hai tumhare itne bade cid officers hai par apne dil ki baat batane se darte hai

abhijeet-tarika jii...

kabir-yaar purvi kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai ...yeh raita tune failaya hai ab tu hi isse deal kar

and everyone leaves expect kavin

purvi-sab log chale gaye ab ek hi option bacha hai

kavin-kya

purvi-ghar chal kar batati hu

and they drove towards purvi's house

suddenly purvi shouts

"stop the car"

kavin-kya hua

purvi-wait a minute

she comes out of the car and after sometime comes back with some stuff

and they drove towards there destination

after reaching home they went inside

krittika was watching tv

purvi-hiii krittzz my dear sis

krittika-my dear sis ...are you ok dii

purvi-of course I am ok , in fact main tere liye yeh pizza aur itni saari chocolates layi huu

krittika-mere liye?

purvi-haan , after all tu meri choti behen hai

krittika-ooh come on dii , itna butter lagane ki zaroorat nahi hai ...jaldi batayiye kaam kya hai

purvi tells her about her meeting with shreya and about the promise too...

krittika-ok...but what di you want from me

purvi-an idea for bhai's confession

krittika-..

 **soo lets see what happens next**

 **What will krutika doo**

 **Soo please doo read and review**

 **Ans soty will be updated any time soon**

 **Till than do whatever you want to do man**

 **Doo double but don't trouble your mother man**

 **And read and review my story**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello gguys**

 **Here is the another chapter of my story**

 **Thank you so much guys for supporting mee**

 **Krittzz, love duo and purvi, love duo and purvi , saj , kingaftab71, candy 126, ashwiniathwal and guests**

 **saachi-dear I am sorry to disappoint you I know you was waiting since long time but I need some time but now I will give my updates within 4-5 days , I use to get less reviews and I feel disappointed about it soo I use to delay my updates**

 **Thank to all the silent readers**

krutika-oookkk...but you know what dii I am very hungry right now

purvi- of course. ...isiliye hi toh tere liye pizza layi hu naa

krutika- hmmm

krutika snatches the pizza from purvi's hand and eats it

after she finished

krutika-dii iske saath thodi ice cream hoti toh aur accha hota

purvi-uuuggghhh

and gives her ice cream

krutika ate all the ice cream

krutika-diii aapko pata hain humari school se trip jaane wali that too manali

purvi-soo...

krutika-kya aap dad se permission le sakti hain mere liye

purvi-what the...no way dad kabhi nahi manenge

krutika-ok then daya bhai bhi kabhi nahi manenge

purvi (murmurs)-agar mujhe idea nahi chahiye hota naa toh abhi bataati tujhe

krutika-sorry...pardon mee...kya aapne kuch kaha

purvi-nope...main keh rahi thi...of course main dad se permission lungi

krutika-really dii...thats great

purvi-ab...

krutika-dii aap mujhe mere birthday par kya gift doge

purvi(murmur)- ek tappad

krutika-dii pata nahi kyu par mujhe phir se aisa laga jaise aapne kuch kaha

purvi-of course not...main tujhe naa birthday par surprise gift dugi ok

krutika-konsa surprise gift

purvi-krutika surprise toh surprise hota hai naa use bataya nahi karte

krutika-hmmm

purvi-krutika don't test my patience dear...ab jaldi meri problem solve kar varna...

krutika-aaaww diii aap mujhe dhamki de rahe ho

purvi-dhamki. ...haan main tujhe dhamki de rahi hu

krutika-ok ...dii you know what I thought you are intelligent actually very intelligent par you are not. ...

purvi-excuse me...what do you want to say

krutika-matlab aap itni si problem bhi nahi solve kar paa rahe ho dii...this is really disappointing

purvi-really ...agar tu itni intelligent hai toh tu hi koi idea de de

krutika-idea nahi mai aapko sirf ek clue de sakti hu

purvi-then what are you waiting for

krutika-ok soo dii shreya dii ne kaha hai ki daya bhai apni feeling confess kare par yeh nahi kaha ki feeling unke saamne confess kare right. ...toh

purvi-ooohh yeah...Thank you soo much krittzzz I LOVE YOU. ...  
...yeh baat toh maine sochi hi nahi

and she hugs krutika tightly

at night

daya came home

he was tired

so went to his room

then purvi went behind

purvi- bhai

daya-haan bol purvi

purvi-bhai we need to talk

daya-kis baare mein

purvi-aapke baare mein...its all about you bhai

daya-mere baare mein?...

purvi-bhai mujhe aaj aapse sab kuch clear karna hai... ...sach batayiye bhai ...have you ever fallen in love with someone

daya-yeh kaisa sawaal hai

purvi-noo more denying bhai ...aaj mujhe sab kuch jaana hai bus

daya-purvi jab aise kuch hain hi nahi toh phir...

purvi-stop it bhai ...don't you love her

daya-...her...whom?...  
main kuch samjha nahi

purvi-really. ...samjhe nahi yaa phir naa samajhne ki acting kar rahe hai

daya-tum kehna kya chahti ho...mere aur shreya ke beech aisa kuch nahi hai

purvi-really... bhai maine toh shreya ka naam hi nahi liya tha ...  
bhai you love her...aur yeh baat hum sab jaante hai...shreya ki itni care itni parwa jab sabhi logo ne uspar galat ilzam lagaya tab aapke uske saath khade the ...phir bhi you are not ready to accept that you love her...agar yeh pyar nahi hai toh phir kya hai bhai

daya-purvi...

purvi-noo bhai aaj nahi... tell me the truth. ...do you love shreya or not

daya -yes I do. ...I love shreya. ...woh mere zindagi hai...I love her more than my life

purvi-thanks bhai (daya realise what he just said and went from there )...ab dekhiye main aapki aur shreya ki love story ko kaise track par laati hu bhai

and krutika who was hiding behind the curtain ,comes out with the camera

krutika-plan successful

purvi-krittzzz dude tune kamal kar diya...I love you...ab yeh video jab shreya dekhegi toh woh shaadi ke liye naa bol degi and phir shuru hogi love story of daya bhai and shreya

 **soo I end up here today**

 **krittzz hope you liked it**

 **And all the others who read this hope you all liked it**

 **Nagin will be updated by tomorrow or maybe day after tomorrow**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	15. Chapter 15

**hii guys**

 **here is the another chapter**

 **Thanks for your reviews**

 **Candy 126- thanks dear for your review**

 **Shb-thanks for your review**

 **Kingaftab71-thanks for the rreview and want to ask something why do you always say thanks?**

 **Purvi dii's krutika-thanks for the review dear**

 **Ashwiniathwal-thanks for the review dear**

 **Saachi-thanks for your review dear**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **So there you go...**

next morning

in the bureau

everyone was present in the bureau

except daya , shreya and acp sir

everyone was tensed thinking about what's gonna happen next

as they all were unaware of purvi and krutika's plan

purvi-kya hua ? aap sab itni tension mein q ho

tarika-purvi tumne shreya ko jo promise kiya hai use pura karna is next to impossible...abhijeet tum kuch nahi kahoge

abhijeet-(to tarika)main...mai kya...(to purvi )purvi tarika jee bilkul sahi keh rahi hai kya zaroorat thi tumhe ...is tarah ka promise karne ki

purvi-of course bhai tarika jee keh rahi hai toh sahi keh rahi hai maine kab kaha ki woh galat bol rahi hai

abhijeet-purvi aisi baat nahi hai...mera matlab hai ki ab hum shreya aur daya ki madad kaise karenge

purvi-common bhai...I am purvi...maine ek baar koi baat than li toh voh karke hi rehti hain

tarika-matlab tumne already kuch plan kiya hai

purvi-plan hi nahi use puraa bhi kar diya hai...ab bus shreya yaha aa jaye

abhijeet-aur tune aisa kya kiya hai

purvi shows the video of daya confessing his love

abhijeet-not bad...tune yeh baat aaj saabit kar dii ki tu inspector abhijeet ki behen hai...(to tarika)dekha tarika jee meri behen ka kamaal

tarika-haan yaar purvi tune toh sachme kamaal kar diya

"excuse mee ...kisne kamaal kiya...purvi dii ne"

a voice came from the bureau door

purvi-krittzzz...

krutika-haan main...waise kya keh rahe the aap log

abhijeet-yahi ki purvi ne toh saari problem hi solve kar dii

krutika-yeah I see...

purvi-bhai woh actually yeh idea krittzzz ka tha...maine toh bus plan execute kiya

krutika-par dimaag toh maine lagaya naa

purvi-oye agar sirf plan banane se plan puraa hota naa toh aaj har koi pata nahi kitna aage jaa chuka hota...sirf plan banane se kaam nahi chalta...plan ko execute bhi toh karna aana chahiye naa

krutika-par agar plan hi nahi hoga toh use execute kaise karenge

purvi-toh plan hone se kya hota hai...aga main use execute hi nahi karti toh...kya tu us plan ka achar daalti

everyone in the bureau was watching this cat fight as it was common for them as purvi and krittzzz use to have such cute fight

they both were facing the door

all of a sudden

abhijeet- DAD...

purvi-krittzz...what are you fighting for. ...we both are sisters

krutika-dii I wasn't. ...infact main bol rahi thi ki aap ne kitni acchi tarah se sab kuch manage kiya

purvi-not at all yaar...plan toh tera tha naa

and suddenly all the officers started laughing

they just turned around and saw that there no one

and they understood abhijeet's prank

purvi-bhai what was this

krutika-yeah bhai how could you do this to us

purvi-I just can't believe it bhai. ...This is too much

everyone in the bureau got serious

abhijeet-I am soo sorry par tum dono zagda band hi nahi kar rahe the toh...ab please naraz mat hona...  
..I am really sorry

and purvi and krutika started laughing

abhijeet-uugghh...this was soo bad

after some time

shreya entered the bureau

then purvi showed her the video

purvi-ab toh bhai ne confess kar liya...ab tu us idiot se shadi ke liye naa bol degi right

and shreya blushes

then ishita , divya and tarika started teasing her

soo shreya ran away from there

as she was on her way to cafe

she collide with daya

daya-are sambhal ke...warna chot lag jayegi

shreya looks at him and blushes and moved to cafeteria

daya met abhijeet on the way to bureau

daya-yeh shreya ko kya hua?

abhijeet-kya hua?

daya-pata nahi yaar ajeeb sa behave kar rahi thi

abhijeet-shayad usne woh video dekh liya

daya-konsa video?

abhijeet-video ...k...konsa video

daya-abhi toh tumne kaha na video

abhijeet-nahi toh maine toh aise kuch nahi kaha...tumne video suna...main toh keh raha tha...haan shayad woh vidhi se mil kar aayi ho

daya-vidhi...kon vidhi...?

abhijeet-vidhi...haan woh actually woh kya hain naa yaha bureau ke peeche tabela hai naa waha ek bhais (buffalo) ka naam hai vidhi...mujhe bohot imp kaam hai...main chalta hu

daya-pata nahi aaj sab ko kya ho gaya...

 **soo I end up here**

 **Soo do tell me how was it through your reviews**

 **nagin will be updated if I get enough reviews**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	16. Chapter 16

**heyo**

 **Back aagain**

 **With new chapter**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys**

 **Peru-thanks for your review**

 **Candy126-thanks for the review dear...love you**

 **Levisha-hey dear...your review didn't hurt mee...infact I felt nice that you gave an honest review. ...like you even I am kavi fan but as it is multi couple story soo it is not possible to have all the couples together but this chapter is for you as I added some kavi moments in it soo cheers and doo tell me how was it and thanks for the review ...love you...and don't you say sorry. ...the sorry hurts mee...ok and stop being formal**

 **Rapunzel313-thanks for the review dear**

 **Sweety-thanks for the lovely review dear**

 **Tina-thanks for your review dear**

 **Jani-thanks for such a sweet review**

 **Saach-thanks for the review dear...glad you enjoyed it**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well**

* * *

after some time

dushyant-tujhe is baare mein pata tha

kavin-kis baare mein

dushyant-kavin...jo kuch bhi bureau mein hua us baare mein

kavin-ooh...woh...haan

dushyant-haan? aur tune ek baar bhi mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjha

kavin-mujhe sirf plan ke baare mein pata tha...aur maine sirf shoot karne ke liye apna camera diya tha thats it...

dushyant-thats it...tujhe itna sab kuch pata tha phir bhi...

kavin-yaar chod naa yaar...  
. lets talk about something else

dushyant-yeah right. ...ab toh tu majnu ban gaya hain naa toh ab tere liye purvi apne dost se zyada important ho gayi hai

kavin-oye chup kar yaar phir se woh jay veeru wala scene shuru mat kar...even you know how much I love you

dushyant-really. ...

kavin-of course

and they hugs each other tightly

at night

purvi came back home

she was sitting in her room

suddenly krutika came to her

krutika-heyo diii

purvi-hiii...

krutika-soo...whats up

purvi-nothing. ...but yeah thanks for the help

krutika-hmmm...its alright. ...soo aapne use thanks bol diya

purvi-kise?

krutika-hero ko

purvi-kon hero?

krutika-kavin khanna...

purvi-ooh yeah... maine toh unhe thanks bola hi nahi

krutika-soo what are you waiting for

purvi-ok I will call him

krutika-dii unhone aapki itni help ki aur aap unhe phone par thanks bologi

purvi- yeah right...main unhe kal subah thanks bol dungi

krutika-what? kal subah...dii aapne woh khawat nahi suni "kal kare so aaj kar aaj kare so ab"

purvi-par ab raat ho chuki hai

krutika-soo what...you should go

purvi-par...

krutika-come on diii

purvi-ok

and she took the keys and left

krutika-daya bhai aur shreya dii ki love story toh shuru ho gayi ab aap ki aur hero ki baari

here

purvi drove all the way to kavin's house

after reaching there

she calls kavin

kavin was shocked surprised plus happy

he picks up the phone

kavin-hello

purvi-hello kavin sir

kavin-haan purvi bolo

purvi-sir kya aap neeche aa sakte hai

kavin-purvi main abhi apne ghar mein hu

purvi-I know. ...isiliye keh rahi hu ki kya aap bahar aa sakte hai

kavin-tum neeche ho

purvi-yeah

peeps thorough gallery

kavin-what...tum mere ghar aayi ho

purvi-yup...ab aap questions hi puchte rahoge yaa phir neeche bhi aaoge

kavin-yeah I am coming in two minutes

kavin was confused

but he came out of the house

and saw purvi standing near her car

purvi-actually kavin sir main aapse thanks bolna chahti thi

kavin-thanks for what?

purvi-aapne meri help ki isiliye

kavin-look purvi...noo need to say thanks ...it was just...

purvi-I know but I should say thanks ki aapne meri itni help ki...

kavin-hmmm...but I can't take it

purvi-why ?

kavin-because I don't want to

purvi-but you have to ...infact jab tak aap mera thanks accept nahi karoge I will not go

kavin-par...ok thik hain you are welcome

purvi-hmmm...I should take a leave

kavin-tum akele jaogi

purvi-hmmm...akele aayi hu toh akele hi jaungi naa

kavin-come I will drop you

purvi-noo its ok...waise bhi main ghar nahi jaa rahi hu

kavin-toh phir kaha jaa rahi ho

purvi-to enjoy some natural beauty

kavin-would you mind if I will come along

purvi-you will come along?

kavin-yup...any problem

purvi-of course not...

kavin-ok then lets go

purvi-kya aap mujhe aapki bike ki chabi de sakte hai

kavin-bike ki chabi ?...par q

purvi -please (with puppy eyes)

kavin gives her the keys

she sat on the bike and asks him to sit on the back seat

he sits behind her

she rode the bike with full speed and finally stops it near the beach

the both comes there and sits on the seashore

kavin-hum log yaha kya kar rahe hai

purvi-yaha ki beauty...yaha ke peace ko enjoy karne aaye hain

and they both sits there

purvi-sooo...

kavin-sooo...

purvi-friends?

kavin-friends

purvi-hmmm I got new friend...soo can I know something about you

kavin-hmmm sure...I am a cid officer ...Senior inspector kavin

purvi-I know that

kavin-soo what else do you want to know

purvi-anything ...what would you like to share...

kavin-what if I ask you the same question

purvi-ummmm...soo I am purvi...

soo purvi starts talking further

and kavin was just lost in her beauty

 _ **Baaton ko teri hum bhula naa sake**_

 _ **ho ke juda hum naa juda ho sake**_

 _ **Dil mein hain zinda har ghadi tu kahi**_

 _ **Hoke juda hum naa juda ho sake**_

 _ **Kitni chahat hai dil mein**_

 _ **Tu jaane naa**_

 _ **Kaise samjhaye is dil ko**_

 _ **Dil maane naa**_

They had some normal chitchat

purvi-its too late...soo lets goo

they got up and sat on the bike

purvi rode the bike and stop it near an ice cream parlour

they sit on the table

and ordered some ice cream

and had there share

purvi was about to pay

kavin-noo I will pay

purvi-yup you should. ...be a gentleman

kavin was slightly shocked

purvi-soo you was expecting...that girly reply...nahi nahi main pay kar dungi something like that...don't expect that at least not from mee

kavin-kyu tum ladki nahi ho

purvi-excuse mee...of course hu par un ladkiyon jaisi nahi jo itni formal ho aur waise bhi now we are friends soo ...

kavin-soo I should pay right

purvi-yup

kavin paid the bill

and came out

this time kavin rode the bike

on the way

he applies the break and purvi's chest clashes with his back

and kavin smiled with all his heart

kavin dropped her to her house and came back to his house

 _ **it was the different feeling**_

 _ **For bboth of them**_

 _ **They were really happy**_

 _ **They were enjoying**_

 _ **It is the best feeling to be with your loved one**_

 _ **They were on the same phase**_

 _ **Purvi was not realising it yet she was feeling good**_

 _ **For her it was didifferent yet beautiful Feeling**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **love is in the air**_

* * *

 **soo done with it**

 **Hope It was good**

 **If yes then doo review**

 **Note-thus is just the calm before the storm and soon the storm is gonna come in dareya's life**

 **And yes I have decided**

 **If I will not get good number of reviews**

 **Then I am not going to update next chapter**

 **soo next chapter dep**

 **depends upon your review**

 **dooreview**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	17. Chapter 17

**guys here is next chapter**

 **TThanks to all those who reviewed**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Saachi-soo sorry dear...I was disturbed and was not in a state to post it yesterday so sorry ...I am posting it today...and best of luck for your new academic year**

 **Enjoy reading**

next morning

kavin was very happy

he was in the air

he came to bureau

dushyant noticed his happiness

dushyant-kya hua aaj bada khush lag raha hai

kavin-kuch nahi bus aise hi

dushyant-kisine sach hi kaha hai pyar sab ko badal deta hai...tu bhi badal gaya hai...tu ab anpe dost se bhi baate chipane lag gaya haina...ab meri toh koi value hi nahi rahi

kavin-uuuggghhh...Please yaar ab tu phir shuru mat ho jana...bata raha hu

dushyant-jaldi bata

kavin-woh actually main kal purvi kf saath long drive par gaya tha...

dushyant-aur...

kavin-hum log beach par gaye the

dushyant-aur...

kavin-aur humne ice cream khayi

dushyant-aur...

kavin-aur phir maine use ghar drop kar diya aur main ghar aa gaya

dushyant-kya? ...

kavin-isme itna shock hone wali konsi baat hai

dushyant-yaar tum dono akele the toh kuch romance. ...

kavin-shiii dush how cheap...pata hai tu yeh sab sochta haina isiliye ishi tujhe bhav nahi deti

dushyant-ab ushi kaha se beech mein aa gayi

kavin-woh mujhe nahi pata par tujhe sharm aani chahiye yeh sab sochte hue

and he left leaving dushyant confused

slowly everyone came to the bureau

and suddenly acp enters

acp-daya...woh tumhe headquarter jana hai

daya-ok dad...

suddenly someone came

purvi-shreya...

and with shreya ... enters her parents

purvi-are uncle anty...namaste

shreya's mom-namaste beta

acp-aap log

shreya's dad-haan woh hum mithai dene aaye the

acp-mithai kis khushi mein

shreya's dad-woh shreya ka rishta tay ho gaya hai

everyone was hell shocked

specially daya

shreya's dad-aur ek hafte mein uski shaadi hai

purvi-ek hafte mein shadi...

shreya's mom-aur ksl sagai hai...aap sab ko aana hai...aur purvi beta tum tarika ko lekar aaj hi aajana ...aur saaman bhi saath le aana ab tum dono ko ek hafte tak wahi rehna hai

purvi-par...

acp-are purvi...tum abhi ghar jao...aur saaman pack ...kar lo ok...

purvi-ok dad

daya was disturbed. ...shocked. ...angry...heartbroken

he left the bureau

abhijeet was about to go with him but purvi stopped him

daya drove his car with full speed

he stopped

came out and started crying

he was crying with all his heart

he sat on the road

his tear were dried

suddenly it started raining

 _ **aaj mere liye aasman roya hai**_

 _ **Aasu sukh gaye aakhon mein mere**_

 _ **Isiliye shayad usne mera yeh bojh dhoya hai**_

 _ **Baarish girne ki aawaz nahi**_

 _ **Yeh toh mera dil gir ke toota hai**_

 _ **Socha ek baar phir kisi pe bharosa kar ke dekhu**_

 _ **Par ab toh bharose par bhi bharosa nahi raha**_

 _ **Kehta hai dil tarap ke mar jau ek din**_

 _ **Use kya pata zinda laash ban chuka hu**_

 **I know it was short**

 **But Iit was already typed**

 **And I was not in mood to write more**

 **Heard something really disgusting**

 **Soo...anyways**

 **Doo review**

 **Krissane**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyo guys**

 **how are you all?**

 **back with new chapter**

 **Ummmm noo kavi...its dareya**

 **But yup I added some kavi scene too**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys**

 **Duo's girl mahi-of course dii...but this is a sad chapter. ...btw thanks for the review**

 **Priya-thanks for the review buddy...and I will add you but not in this chapter ...maybe next chapter. ...hope you are okay with it. ...and of course you can ask anything...and I am sorry**

 **Candy126-thanks for the review buddy. ...and thanks for being always there for me...love yaa**

 **Robsten lover-thanks for your review**

 **Guest-yup I am ok now...tThanks for your regards and thanks for your review**

 **Kavin's princess aisha-thanks buddy for all your regards and all your love. ...and thanks for the review. ...love you**

 **Saachi-thanks for the review dear**

 **Saj-this one is long...Thanks for the review**

 **Kingaftab126-thanks for the review**

 **Natasha dhanraj-heyo...I guess you reviewed on the earlier chapter too...uuummm this one is long...and thanks for following my story. ...and fun will be in coming chapters for sure...its alright if you are weak in hindi...don't feel sorry...in fact I am glad you reviewed in hindi...as it is our national language. ...so don't say sorry ...keep trying to speak hindi buddy btw thanks for the review**

 **Thank you soo much guys**

 **Love you all**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **So there you go**

purvi and tarika went to shreya

purvi-yeh sab kya hai shreya?

shreya-kya?...sagai ki tayyari

purvi-shreya tu acche tarah se jaanti hai main kya bol rahi hu...phir bhi

tarika-tu aise kaise kar sakti hai shreya...tune kaha tha naa agar daya ne apna love confess kar liya toh tu shadi nahi karegi

shreya-haan...par ab main shadi karna chahti hu

tarika-really. ...toh phir tu ro q rahi hai

shreya (with wet eyes)-main kaha ro rahi hu...

and she started crying

shreya-main nahi karna chahti hu yeh shadi...aur kal raat maine mom dad se baat bhi ki thi...par unhone siddhart se paise borrow kiye hai aur ab they want ki main yeh shadi karu...

purvi-just deny...tu mana kar de

shreya-maine try kiya...but mom ko heart problem hai aur agar maine yeh shadi nahi ki toh mom ko tension ho jayegi aur unhe heart attack bhi aa sakta hai

purvi-toh in short tu is shadi ke liye naa nahi bolegi

tarika-ok

purvi-what ok?

tarika-purvi tu chal mere saath

and tarika drags her

tarika-sab ko bol immediately cafe me mile

purvi-ok

and they gathers their expect daya

abhijeet-kya hua purvi itne urgently kyu bulaya...

purvi-woh actually. ... (she narrates the whole incident)

abhijeet-toh tarika jee aapke paas koi plan hoga naa

tarika-plan yeh hai ki hum siddhart ko shreya ke against karne ki koshish karenge

abhijeet-wah tarika jee wah kya plan hai

purvi-this won't work tarika

abhijeet-of course kaam karega...q nahi karega...tarika jee ka idea hai

purvi-I know idea bohot accha hai...but...

abhijeet-koi but nahi ab hum kaam shuru karte hai

and they started working on the plan

abhijeet met siddhart in a new gesture with mustache ...black glares...as shreya's ex boyfriend...but it didn't work

all in vain

the day passed

purvi was sitting on her desk

she was thinking something

when kavin comes to her

kavin-purvi...

but no answer from her side

kavin-purvi...

purvi-haan?...kya hua

kavin-kya soch rahi ho

purvi-kuch nahi...

kavin-purvi we are friends and can share everything with mee

purvi-kal shreya ki sagai hai...daya bhai is very upset. ...aur ab tak hum apne plan mein ek step bhi aage nahi badhe hai...kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai

kavin-its ok...hum kuch toh kar hi lenge

purvi-I too hope soo

kavin-chocolate. ...

purvi grabs it and started eating it like a kid

then she realised it and

purvi-aap bhi khayiye naa

kavin-nahi its ok tum khalo

purvi-noo...

and they both share it together

after eating

kavin-woh tumhare lips par

purvi wipes the chocolate

kavin (murmurs)-yaar filmo mein dekha tha ladki saaf nahi karti hai aur phir hero uski help karta hain...par aisa real life mein nahi hota hai...huuhh

purvi-kya kaha aapne

kavin-kuch nahi...I was just thinking ki kal shreya ki sagai hai toh...

purvi-haan...we need to do something

and they leaves

here shreya was crying

daya was heart broken

he came home and went to his room

sat with thud and he was also crying

abhijeet and krutika were about to go to him when purvi stops them

purvi-nahi ...unhe rone do...ek baar saari frustration nikal jayegi...toh accha feel karege...hum kal baat karte hain unse

here they both were crying with all there hearts

DAREYA

the one word was broken into two pieces

DAYA AND SHREYA

daya was so upset that he was throwing all the things here and there

and shreya was sitting in the corner of her room with daya's picture

 ** _Background music:_**

 ** _Pyar hai yaa saza_**

 ** _Aye mere dil bata_**

 ** _Tootta q nahi dard ka silsila_**

 ** _Is pyar mein ho kaise kaise imtehan_**

 ** _Yeh pyar likhe kaisi kaisi daastan_**

 ** _Yaa rabba_**

 ** _De de koi jaan bhi agar_**

 ** _Dilbar pe ho naa dilbar pe ho na koi asar_**

 ** _Yaa rabba_**

* * *

 _ **that was the day**_

 _ **The day when two heart were broken into million pieces**_

 _ **Everything was over**_

 _ **Really...**_

 _ **Can anyone live without love**_

 _ **Not everyone has the guts to love someone more than his life**_

 _ **And those who do can never sit quite**_

 _ **And let their love go away**_

 _ **They fight**_

 ** _For themselves_**

 ** _For their LOVE_**

* * *

 **soo I end up here ttoday**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Noo it was sad...right?**

 **But I was not able to write anything funny**

 **But guys no more sad chapter**

 **This was last**

 **And what happens next**

 **Stay tuned to know more**

 **And do review guys**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	19. Chapter 19

**hii guys**

 **BBack with another chapter**

 **Contain high voltage drama**

 **Be careful**

 **Thanks for all those lovely reviews**

 **Can't thank individually as I am very busy**

 **Tiring studies and hectic schedule**

 **So guys do read and review**

After shreya ki sagai episode

all the function were on swing

days passed

haldi , mehendi , sangeet

everything were perfect

our cops tried hard to stop and spoil the function

but there efforts were in vain

finally the wedding day arrived

daya was sitting in his room

tears were flowing from his eyes

daya-I love you shreya...nahi yeh main kya bol raha hu aaj shreya ki shadi hai...aaj woh kisi aur ki ho jayegi mujhe yeh sab nahi sochna chahiye

2 days later

shreya came to bureau

wearing mangalsutra , vermillion and chuda (bangles)

she ignore daya and started her work and daya was having tears in his eyes

daya-q kiya shreya tumne aisa

and he threw the glass on the floor

and came back to reality

and he was sitting in his room

he understood that it was dream

a very bad dream

daya-yeh sapna aaj sach me badal jayega...main shreya ke baare mein nahi sochunga...yeh galat hai

clap clap clap

he hears clapping sound

he turns his face and saw purvi standing there

purvi-good idea bhai...very good idea...shayad aap shreya ko deserve hi nahi karte. ...nahi actually naa shreya aapko deserve nahi karti...woh us looser siddharth ko hi deserve karti hai...dono ek hi jaise hai...

daya-bus purvi bohot ab shreya ke khilaf ek sabd bhi bola naa toh...

purvi-aapko itni problem q ho rahi hai bhai...shreya ki shadi kisi aur se ho rahi hai na...main batati hu aap ab bhi shreya se pyar karte ho...bhai shreya bhi aap se pyar karti hai...aap kuch kijiye

daya-ab koi fayeda nahi purvi...aaj uski shadi hai

purvi-toh aap...aap shreya ke saath bhag jao

daya-kya?

purvi-bhag jao baki sab hum sambhal lenge...Please bhag jao

and she leaves

daya was thinking about purvi's words

after sometime

mandap was ready

purvi (pov )- god please bhai ko thodi akal de dena taki woh shreya ko bhaga le jaye please god...

suddenly she hears a voice

" baraat aa gayi"

purvi-what the hell...ab kya hoga...I just hope bhai shreya ko bhaga le gaye ho

the groom came and sat in the mandap

pandit -vadhu ko bulayiye ...muhurat ka samay bita jaa raha hai

shreya's mom-jee main abhi lekar aati hu

and she went

everyone was tensed

time passed but there was no sign of shreya or her mom

purvi(pov)-omg...matlab bhai shreya ko bhagakar le gaye...I am so happy ab aayega maza...is siddharth ko apni aukat pata chalegi

but

suddenly

bride came wearing ghonghat

purvi-yeh shreya...nahi agar yeh shreya hoti toh ghonghat kyu pehenti I am sure yeh koi aur hai

but siddharth's aunt goes and remove the ghonghat

and

it was none other than shreya

pandit-aap dono warmala ke liye khade ho jayiye

purvi-ab kya hoga

they both stands for warmala

"RUKIYE"

a voice came from behind

every one turns their face

daya was standing there

pandit-kya hua yajman...yaha shadi ho rahi hai

daya-haan par ek gadbad hai

pandit-kaisi gadbad...

daya-sab kuch perfect hai...bus dulha badal gaya hai

acp-daya

and he was about to come near daya

but krutika stops him

daya push siddharth to a side

a dushyant hold him

and the other cid officers stops all the other family members

pandit-yeh galat hai...main yaha shadi nahi karwa sakta

purvi -oye pandit pehere jald hi khatam hone chahiye warna

pandit-thik hai

they take all the 7 round around fire

then daya ties wedding chain

and applies vermillion in her hair line

siddharth-yeh sab kya hai? shreya meri hone wali biwi thi aur tumne usse shadi karli

shreya's dad-yeh sab kya hai? teri himmat kaise hui meri beti se shadi karne ki

acp-daya yeh sab kya hai

shreya's mom-tujhe sharam nahi aayi...aur acp sir aap...yeh parwarish di hai aapne apne baccho ko...boliye

"chup...ab ek shabd aur nahi"

shreya shouts

"ab main daya sir ki patni hu maa...aur jisse aap badtamizi kar rahi hai woh mere pati ke pita hai...toh izzat se baat kijiye unse... (to siddharth) aur tum tumne shakal dekhi hai apni gadhe...aaye the mujhse shadi karne...main toh daya sir se pyar karti hu aur agar mom dad mujhe emotionally blackmail nahi karte naa toh main tumse shadi ke liye kabhi haan hi nahi bolti...samjhe tum...ab tum apni aukat mein raho

after this high voltage drama

they do all the rasm and after that everyone went back to their home

shreya's parents broke the relations with shreya

and shreya came to her house

her husband's house

and as since everything was not good shreya slept with purvi in her room

 **hmm so it ends here**

 **Lets see what hhappens next**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	20. Chapter 20

heyo guys

back after a long time

so here is the update

and thanks for those lovely reviews

thank you soo much

thanks to silent readers as well

* * *

next day

acp's house

daya

abhijeet

purvi

krutika

tarika

kavin

sachin

dushyant

ishita

nikhil

vineet

kabir

pankaj

were standing in line

and acp and dr. salunkhe were standing as the boss

purvi-ahem ahem...dad is mein humari galti nahi thi

abhijeet-haan dad in fact shreya toh us ladke se shadi bhi nahi karna chahti thi

krutika-aur waise bhi dad woh siddharth toh ek bohot bura insan tha

acp-aur isiliye tum logo ne uski shadi mein jakar bandook ki nok par shadi karwa dii

purvi-exactly. ...I mean aisi baat nahi hai dad...matlab we know bandook ki nok par shadi karwana galat hai par galat toh tab hota naa jab hum shreya ko bhi force karte par aisa nahi tha dad...shreya khud bhai se shadi karna chahti thi toh

acp-aur meri izzat tum logo ne mitti mein milayi

purvi-dad aapke liye izzat zyada important hai yaa phir aapka beta

acp-dekho purvi...

purvi-dad please maaf kardijiye naa we are really sorry

acp-accha maaf kiya

after someday

everything was normal

not between dareya

but other things were normal

acp gets up early in the morning

and he calls abhijeet and daya

acp-abhijeet daya chalo hume urgently head quater jana hai

abhijeet-abhi

acp-haan kyu?

daya-par dad aaj toh raksha bandhan hai toh

acp-toh tum dono apni behno se bureau mein mil lena par abhi jana important hai

soon acp daya and abhijeet leaves for head quater

purvi and krutika gets up and they came to know that their brother are out for some work

so they decided to go to bureau and wait there for abhijeet and daya

they went to bureau with all their stuff

and they started arranging the thali

dushyant-dekh teen rakhi laayi hai

kavin-toh ...?

dushyant-ek abhijeet sir ko bandegi aur ek daya sir ko aur ek

kavin(hesitant)-aur ek?...

dushyant-aur ek tujhe bandhegi

kavin-bakwaas band kar aisa kuch nahi hoga

soon duo arrives

and purvi ties the rakhi to them

them krutika ties rakhi

pankaj-purvi tumhare toh do bhai hai naa toh tum yeh teesri rakhi kyu laayi ho

kavin(pov)- kahi dushyant sahi toh nahi bol raha tha...kahi yeh rakhi mujhe...nahi nahi...kavin beta bhag le

and kavin was going out

purvi-yeh rakhi main nakul ke liye laayi hu

within a second everyone's face became pale

pankaj-yeh kon hai

purvi-mera bhai hai woh undercover cop hai isiliye yaha aana possible nahi hai but I hope is baar woh aajaye

acp-nahi be...beta woh ek mission par hai toh woh nahi aa payega

so kavin stops there

purvi-ooohhhh dad pata nahi kab aayega woh koi baat nahi main ise bhi sambhal kar rakh dungi jab woh aajaye tab use saari rakhi ek saath bandhugi...are waise bhai humare gifts

daya-haan baba laye hai

and they gives there gifts to their sisters

krutika brought rakhi for everyone as she calls bhai to everyone

and for purvi they all were friends so she didn't brought

so krutika ties rakhi to everyone

then she goes near kavin

kavin forward his hand

krutika-haat kyu aage kiya

kavin-tum sabko rakhi baandh rahi ho toh...

krutika-par tumhe nahi bandhugi. ...are hone wale jiju ko thodi rakhi bandhi jati hai

kavin-hmmmm?

krutika-don't worry...main tumhari side par hu

and winks

and kavin smirks

kavin(pov) -beta kavin ab toh hone wali saali bhi teri side par hai

after sometimes

a case was reported

so everyone went to solve the case

but purvi stayed at bureau

as she was doing some work

suddenly a watchman came in

watchman-koi ladki aayi hai bahar

purvi-ladki...achha thik hai use andar bhej do

a girl in shorts and tee came in

girl-booooooooooo

purvi-aaaaahhhhhhhh

girl-oopss sorry sorry woh main...

purvi-aap kon hai

girl-actually I am priya...main kavin se milne aayi hu

purvi-kavin sir se kyu?

priya-woh main kavin ki friend hu

purvi(pov) -kavin sir ki friend...par kavin sir ne toh iske baare mein bataya hi nahi (to priya) par kavin sir abhi yaha nahi hai woh ek case ke liye bahar gaye hai

priya-accha ?...koi baat nahi jab tak woh nahi aata tab tak main yahi rukungi

purvi(pov)-badi chipku hai ...kahi yeh kavin sir ki girlfriend toh...nahi aise nahi ho sakta ...kavin sir toh bohot acche hai...zaroor yahi ladki unhe chipakti hogi...kuch toh karna hoga (to priya) dekho maine kaha naa sir abhi bahar gaye hai aur unhe aane mein time lagega tum unse kal mil lena aur waise bhi yeh koi cafe nahi hai jo tum wait kar logi yeh bureau hai aur yaha wait karna aloud nahi hai ...toh ab ghar jao

soo priya left the bureau

* * *

so here it end

priya-there you come buddy...hope you liked your character and if you want any changes than you can ask me for that...love yaa

so guys hope you all liked it

do review

lots of love

krissane


	21. Chapter 21

**heyo guys**

 **Soo back with another chapter**

 **Too late naa**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter**

 **Priya-buddy i tried to find the no. On fb but no results. ...if you want to be my fb friend than you can send me request i use account under the name krissane d'souza with salman khan pic on it...i would love to be you friend do send me a request and this priya character is for you as you asked me to add it**

 **Soo lets start the chapter**

after sometime

kavin came back

purvi-kavin sir ko bata deti hu ki unse milne...nahi nahi rehne eti hu waise bhi woh koi important toh hogi nahi

after sometime

purvi went to cafe

there she saw priya

she fumes in anger

and went towards her

purvi-tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

priya-kavin ka wait kar rahi hu

purvi -par kavin sir ko aane mei time lagega tum jao

priya-par mai kavin ka wait kar sakti hu...  
waise bhi mere paas bohot time hai

purvi-par kavin sir ke paas bilkul time nahi hai toh tum jao

priya-par ...

purvi-bola naa jao

priya leaves

purvi-huuuhhhh

she too went back to bureau

next day

purvi -abhijeet bhai ab waqt aa gaya hai

abhijeet -kis cheeze ka waqt aa gaya hai

purvi-aapko ab tarika ko propose kar dena chahiye

abhijeet who was sipping juice

split it

abhijeet -main...woh

purvi-kya main...bhai decision is yours aap yaa toh tarika ko propose kar do yaa phir use humesha ke liye bhool jao

abhijeet -i ...i need some time

purvi-noo more time...aap aaj hi tarika ko propose karoge

abhijeet hmmmm㈳7

abhijeet asks tarika for date she too agrees

tarika thought that today abhijeet is gonna propose her

she both meet at a place

tarika -chalo lets sit

abhijeet -hmmmm

that sat on the chair

Tarika -sooo

abhijeet -soooo

tarika -tumne mujhe yaha kuch important baat karne ke liye bulaya tha naa

abhijeet -haan woh mujhe jaana hai

tarika -kaha

abhijeet -woh abhi abhi ek khabri ka phone aaya tha mujhe urgently jana hoga

tarika -par hum jabse saath hai tubse toh koi phone nahi

abhijeet -accha?haan jab main car mein tha naa tab phone aaya...kaam hai toh jana toh padega hi naa...aur waise bhi salunkhe sahab aur dad bhi toh kehte hai work comes first accha ab main chalta hu bye

and abhijeet ran from there

next morning

purvi came to the dinner table

purvi -good morning ...btw abhijeet bhai how was your date

suddenly abhijeet started coughing

abhijeet -date toh acchi thi...b...b...bohot acchi thi

purvi -hmmmm...soo kya kya kiya aapne date mein

abhijeet -date mein...woh mu...mujhe batate hue sharam aa rahi hai

purvi -aapne sharam aane jaise kaam hi tob kiye hai

daya-kya baat itne aage pohoch gayi...shadi se pehle hi yeh sab

purvi -noo no no you are taking it in a wrong way...kal bhai tarika ke saath date par gaye aur phir inhone usse kaha mujhe apne khabri se milne jana hai aur waha se bhaag aaye

abhijeet -nahi toh...main sachme apne khabri se milne gaya tha

purvi-stop lying bhai...aap jhoot bol rahe hai...kal jab aap waha se nikal rahe the toh tarika called mee and narrated the whole story aur phir maine usse kaha ki woh aapko follow kare and as she followed you tab use pata chal gaya that you were lying ...ab woh bohot gusse mein hai and she said ki agar aapne do din ke andar use apologise aur propose nahi kiya toh she will find a new boyfriend

abhijeet -ky...kya.? tarika jee ne aise kaha

purvi -yeah ab its upto you ki aap use propose kare yaa

abhijeet -par main kaise...

purvi-yooo be ready to meet tarika's boyfriend

abhijeet -purvi tu kya bol rahi hai yaar i am your brother

purvi -that's why I am saying just go and propose her

abhijeet -par yaar ...mai...maine koi phd thodi kar rakhi hai...mujhe kya pata propose kaise karte hai

purvi-bus itni si problem hai...ok i will teach you how to propose a girl

abhijeet -tu...tumhe aata hai tum yeh sab kaha se sikhi

purvi-bhai movies se...ab yeh sab...

"good morning guys"

kabir arrives

purvi -good morning. ...thank God you came...hume naa abhi bhai ko propose karna sikhana hai

kabir -propose karna?

purvi-yeah so that bhai tarika ko propose kare

kabir -ok...chal

kabir sits on his knee

kabir - i love you from the core of my heart will you be my life partner

purvi - yeah... i love you too

purvi-this is the basic ok

abhijeet -thik hai

purvi - aap iski practice kariye tab tak i will get a script ready for you ok

abhijeet -script

purvi-haan...aap toh kuch bol nahi payenge isiliye i have decided that i will get a script for you so that you can learn and speak it in front of tarika aur tab tak aap yaha par kisi ke saath propose karne ki practice kariye

abhijeet -kiske saath

purvi -anyone

krutika-i am getting late for my college...bye guys

daya-mujhe urgent kaam hai main bhi chalta hu

abhijeet looks at shreya

daya-shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai tum chalo

and daya drags shreya with him

purvi-ab toh sirf kabir hi bacha hai so congo you both are going to practice

abhijeet -tera dimag kharab ho gaya hai purvi...pehle toh mujhe propose karna nahi aata hai aur tu bol rahi hai ki main iske saath practice karu...ek ladke ke saath...agar ladki hoti toh thik tha par ladka yaar phir toh koi feel hi nahi aayegi

purvi-i am sorry bhai i can't do anything. ...i am helpless. ...you guys carry on...bye

 **soo next chapter will be arriving soon**

 **Precap-abhijeet and kabir practicing together and abhirika date**

 **Soo hope you all liked it**

 **Doo review**

 **Priya-if you want any changes you can ask me for it ok**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	22. Chapter 22

**hiiiiii**

 **so as per promise**

 **i am back**

 **here is the another chapter**

 **i am not sure about it**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **thankyou soo much for the lovely revies**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **keep supporting mee**

 **and thankyou once again**

 **so enjoy the chapter**

 **recap- abhijeet ran away from date and abhijeet was forced to practise with kabir**

 **soo continuation from there**

abhijeet was helpless

noo options were left for him

soo he takes a flower and says in a harsh tone without even looking at him

" i love you"

kabir- excuse me ...main aapko bhikari dikhta hu jo aap yeh bhikh dene wali tone mein i love you bol rahe hai...listen bhai feel layiye...aise dr. tarika ko propose karoge na toh yeh phool aapke muh par maregi...ok...

abhijeet- kamaal karta hai yaar tu...tujhe dekhkar kaise feel aayega

kabir- kyu nahi aa sakta ...meri shakal itni bhi buri nahi hai

abhijeet- haan par main tujhse pyar nahi karta yaar

kabir- toh aap yeh socho ki main kabir nahi ...dr. tarika hu

abhijeet - tune apni shakal dekhi hai ...tera aur tarika jee ka koi match hi nahi hai , samjha

kabir- oye itna bhi bura nahi hu main...college time par ladkiya marti thi mujhpar aur meri shakal chahe acchi ho yaa naa ho aapko mere saath hi adjust karna hai ok

abhijeet- haan pata hain ab gyan mat de... chal

kabir - hmmm ...better

abhijeet[ casually] - main tumse bohot pyar karta hu...i love you

kabir- are aap i love you bolke mujhpe ahsan kar rahe ho kya yaar

abhijeet-are itne pyar se toh bola yaar

kabir- phir se try karte hai aur iss baar acche se

abhijeet [ kneel down ] - main aapse bohot pyar karta hu ...i love you tarika jee

kabir- huuuuhhhh...

abhijeet - ab kya hua

kabir - main tarika jee nahi hu ok...main kabir hu

abhijeet - haan pata hain mujhe ...par yeh baat toh main tarika jee ko bolunga naa...toh tarika jee ke naam se hi practise karni hogi

kabir- nooo atleast aap mujhe toh tarika jee naa hi banaye...

abhijeet- agar meri majburi naa hoti naaa toh aaj tujhe goli maar deta

kabir- aaj aapki majburi naa hoti toh baat itne aage aati hi nahi

abhijeet- kya bola

kabir - kuch nahi ...practise kare

abhijeet [ kneels down] - main tumse bohot pyar karta hu [ he gives him rose] ...i love you kabir

kabir - i love you too

abhijeet [gets up]- kaisa tha

kabir - perfect

here on thev other side

purvi was on the way

suddenly someone calls her name

"purvi"

she turns back

purvi- hii kavin sir

kavin - yaar off duty toh kam se kam sir mat bulaya karo

purvi - kyu?

kavin - its soo odd..you know

purvi - kavin sir mere dad bhi toh aapke uncle lagte hain naa phir bhi off duty aap unhe sir bulate hai right?...bus waise hi main bhi aapko sir bulati hu

kavin- dad sahi kehte hai

purvi- kya?

kavin- dad humesha kehte hai ki acp sir aur purvi dono se jeetna impossible hai

purvi - hmmm woh toh hai

kavin- coffee?

purvi - nope...lets have some pani puri...bohot din hue hain panipuri khaye hue

kavin- yeah for sure

they went to panipuri stall

they orders some panipuri

purvi- aapko pata hai sir ...i love panipuri...infact college times par hum sab friends race lagate the ki kon zyada panipuri khayega and humesha us race mein main jeetti thi

kavin- really?...waise panipuri mujhe bhi bohot pasand hai...infact mujhse koi jeet hi nahi sakta

purvi- toh race ho jaye

kavin - of course

purvi- waise bhi aap haarne wale ho

kavin- lets see

they eats pani puri

purvi was continously eating panipuri in order to win the race

and kavin was just lost in her

he was busy looking at her instead of eating panipuri

so panipuri wala stopped giving panipuri to kavin

purvi- yeeeaahhhh ...i won...

kavin who was lost came in his senses and hits his head

kavin [pov] - idiot use race lagayi aur usi mein kho gaya...

purvi -maine kaha tha naa aap haar jaoge

kavin - ok baba you won...congrats

purvi - thankyou

purvi gets a phone call so she excuses herself and moves to a side

kavin [to panipuri wala] - kyu tune mujhe panipuri deni kyu band kar dii thi

panipuri wala - are sahab aap hi toh madam ko dekhne mein wyast the

kavin- teri wajah se main race har gaya

panipuri wala - sahab aapko samajhna mangta hai naa race lagaye toh usme dhyan de...aur waise bhi sahab ab pachtawat ho kya jab chidiya chug gayi khet

kavin[irritated] - yeh lo paise

kavin leaves from there

he wents to purvi

kavin - purvi

purvi - hmmm

kavin - waise tum yaha kis kaam se aayi thi

purvi- main yaha script lene aayi thi

kavin- script ?

purvi - hmmm you know abhijeet bhai ...woh tarika ko aise propose nahi karne wale soo maine decide kiya ki main unke liye script banwa kar unhe de dungi so that woh tarika ko propose kar paye

kavin laughs hearing this

kavin - ha ha ha ha ...script ...ha ha ha ha

purvi - sir...

kavin - ha ha ha ha ...

purvi [ angrily] - this is not funny ok...

kavin - ok ok...i am sorry

purvi - its ok

kavin - chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hu

purvi - ok

after sometime

in the bureau

all the cops were present

except purvi , abhijeet , kabir ,and dareya

dareya went for shopping

abhijeet and kabir were practising soo they were supposed to come late

and purvi went to prepare a script for abhijeet

tarika comes

tarika- kya hua tumne mujhe itne urgently kyu bulaya ishita

ishita- dr. tarika mujhe aapse bohot important baat karni hai

tarika - kya?

ishita- yeh dekhiye

she plays a video

tarka was hell shocked

all the cid team was shocked as well

tarika- yeh kaise ho sakta hai...ye...yeh jhoot hai

ishita - yehi sach hai dr. tarika ...isiliye aajtak abhijeet sir ne aaoko propose nahi kiya...he is gay...woh kabir sir se pyar karte hai

the video contains the proposal of abhijeet and kabir when they were practising

dushyant - tumhare paas yeh kaha se aaya

ishita- main thodi der pehle unke ghar gayi thi waha maine yeh video capture kiya aur wapas aa gayi

tarika was heart broken soo she ran out of the bureau

as she was leaving

when abhijeet came in

abhijeet- yeh tarika jee ko kya hua

ishita - sir aap aise kaise kar sakte hai aapko aise nahi karna chahiye tha

abhijeet- maine kya kiya?

pankaj - seriously sir aapse yeh umeed nahi thi

abhijeet - are koi batayega kya hua?

they shows him the video

abhijeet understood the whole story

soo hee too ran after tarika

he went to her house

but tarika was not there

hee went to the nearby park and found tarika crying

he went to her

abhijeet - tarika jee

tarika - dekho abhijeet ...mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

abhijeet- tarika je...

tarika - maine kaha naa mujhe tumse baat nahi karni...tum aise kaise kar sakte ho abhijeet...saare din mujhse flirt karte the...sirf duniya ko dikhane ke liye...taki tum sabse apne gay hone ki sacchai chupa sako ...tum aise kaise kar sakte ho...tumne mera dill toda hai...i hate...

abhijeet was very angry on hearing this

abhijeet- bus...ab ek aur shabd nahi...main aur kuch nahi sunne wala samjhi...aaj tak maine sirf ek ladki se pyar kiya aur woh tum ho aur tum hi rahogi...tumne yeh soch bhi kaise liyaa ki main kisi aur se pyar...aur woh bhi ek ladke se...tumne yeh soch bhi kaise liyaa ki main ek gay hu...main tumse pyar karta hu...i love you...apni jaan se zyada pyar karta hu tumhe...

tarika was very happy on hearing this

tarika - i love you tooo abhijeet

abhijeet [ shouted happily ] -I LOVE YOU TARIKA JEE

and they hugs each other tigthly

suddenly they hears some clapping sound

they both turns back

and saw whole team standing infront of them

daya - finally confess kar liya...yeh sab purvi ke idea ki kamal hai

abhirika - idea

daya - haan idea...yeh sab purvi ka hi plan tha...ishita toh ghar par aayi hi nahi thi...infact yeh purvi nee record kiya tha aur ishita ko saara plan bataya aur woh video bhi send kiya aur as per plan ishita ne yeh sab kuch kiya...aur results tumhare samne hai

abhijeet- tarika jee aapko yeh sab pata tha

purvi- noo bhai tarika ko kuch pata nahi tha...mujhe pehle se pata tha aap chahe jitni practise karle yaa kitni bhi script yaad kar le par aap tarika ke saamne kuch nahi kar paaoge isiliye mujhe yeh plan banana pada

abhijeet- agar yeh plan tha toh tu mujhe kisi ladki ke saath practise karwati aur video leti ...is kabir ke saath kyu

purvi- kyuki bhai aap jis ladki se pyar karte ho use kuch nahi bol paate toh kisi aur ladki ko kya bolenge isiliye maine kabir ko us jagah par rakh diya taaki aap kuch kar paaye

everyone laughs

"itna sab ho gaya aur mujhe kuch pata hi nahi"

acp said

abhijeet- dad aap yaha...

purvi- maine bulaya hai dad ko

acp- kyu tumne toh ladki pata bhi li aur hume kuch pata bhi nahi...apne baap se chupakar bhaag kar shadi karega kya

abhijeet - nahi dad woh...

acp - koi baat nahi ab sab bhool jao...ant bhala toh sab bhala...ab jald se jald tumhari shadi karwani hai

and they smiles

"yeh shadi nahi ho sakti"

salunkhe shouted with all the anger

 **ok soo here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes than doo review**

 **precap- salunkhe fighting and shouting...with some light moments**

 **main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu will be updated by tommorow or maybe day after tommorrow**

 **soo doo review**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	23. Chapter 23

**hiii guys**

 **i am back**

 **ummm i hope you all are not dissappointed anymore**

 **ok soo thankyou for all those lovely revies**

 **and thanks to all the silent readers**

 **and i got reviews for kavi moments so i just wanna say now you will get kavi moments only and very slight moments of other couple**

 **this chapter has less kavi moments but from the next chapter there will be more kavi moments**

 **hope you all will like this**

 **there you go**

salulkhe - yeh shadi nahi ho sakti...

acp - par salunkhe...

salunkhe - mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai pradyuman...tarika meri beti hai aur uska accha bura main acchi tarah se jaanta hu...aur main uski shadi iss abhijeet se toh bilkul nahi hone dunga

daya - par salunkhe sahab aap ek baar...

salunkhe - daya maine kaha naa mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai...

kavin- haan sir ...rehne dijiye naa salunkhe sir dr. tarika ke dad hai...unhe yeh decision lene kaa pura haq hai

salukhe - thank you kavin...mujhe support karne ke liye

kavin - sir kyu hum do minutes baat kar sakte hai

salunkhe - haan bilkul chalo

they both went to the corner

kavin- waise sir ...mujhe lagta hain ki aapko is shadi ke liye haan kar deni chahiye...i mean ab aap hi sochiye ...aap dr. tarika ki shadi toh karwayenge hi...abhijeet sir chahe flirty ho par hai toh woh acp sir ke bete hi naa aur aap toh unhe bachpan se dekh rahe hai naa...woh dil ke bohot acche hai aur woh dr. tarika ke liye sahi ladka hai...aur waise bhi sir ek baar dr. tarika ki shadi ho jaye phir toh aap bhi apni girlfriends ke saath aaram se time spend kar sakte hain...unse mil sakte hai...

salunkhe - yaar baat toh tumne fateh ki ki hai...tumhari baat mein dum hai ...[ turns and says to acp ] thik hai main tariaka aur abhijeet ki shadi ke liye tayyar hu

all of them gets happy

purvi - kavin sir is just great...he is so sweet

next day

in the cid bureau

acp sir called salunkhe

salunkhe - yaar itne urgently q bulaya

acp - pune se ek case aaya hai ...hume 12 baje ki flight se nikalna hoga

salunkhe - thik hai

acp - hume saath mein ek team bhi banani hogi

they came out of the cabin

acp - pune se ek case aaya hai ...hume ek team lekar waha jana hoga

daya - ok dad...par kon kon jayega

" WOH DECIDE KARNE KE LIYE MAIN HU NAA "

dcp roared

acp - ab isi ki kami thi

dcp - kya kaha...

acp - kuch nahi

dcp - toh acp tum team ko lead karoge

acp - yes sir

dcp- aur team mein honge...abhijeet , daya , sachin , shreya , freddy aur forensic doctors mein honge salunkhe aur tarika

acp - yes sir

dcp - meri naak mat katwa dena waha jaake

acp- yes sir

dcp leaves

acp and salunkhe went to the cabin

acp was still tensed

salunkhe - kya hua yaar...tujhe

acp - dekh naa hum sab pune jayenge toh purvi yaha akeli rahegi...aur tu toh jaanta hai naa main purvi ko ghar mein akele rehne nahi de sakta

salunkhe - yaar ab purvi badi ho gayi hai ...aur woh akele reh sakti hai

acp - purvi abhi bhi bacchi hai aur main use ghar mein akele toh rehne nahi dunga...kabhi nahi

salunkhe - toh use kavin ke ghar bhej de

acp - kavin ke ghar?

salunkhe - haan kavin ke parents toh tere friend hai naa...toh phir

acp - haan baat toh tu sahi keh raha hai main abhi usse baat karta hu

acp talks with kavin's parents

and comes out of the cabin

acp - purvi

purvi - yes dad

acp - hum aaj 12 baje ki flight se pune jaa rahe hai

purvi - haan

acp - toh tum akele ghar par nahi reh sakti

purvi- dad? ab main apna dhyan rakh sakti hu...aur agar main ghar par nahi rahungi toh kaha jaungi

acp- kavin ke saath uske ghar

kavin was shocked + happy

purvi - par ...

acp - mera decision final purvi ...ab hum log airport ke liye nikal rahe hai...tum bhi ghar jao aur packing karo ...tumhe kavin ke ghar jana hai

acp leaves with the team

purvi too left

to pack her stuff

at about 6 kavin came to pick up purvi

he rangs the bell

purvi opens the door

purvi - oohh kavin sir andar aayiye naa

kavin - nahi...tumhari packing ho gayi ho toh hum chale

purvi - actually main packing hi kar rahi thi ...aap andar aayiye

kavin goes in

they both enters the hall

and kavin saw 4 bags

kavin - tumhara saamaan toh ready hai

purvi - nahi ...actually yeh khali bags hai

kavin- matalb

purvi - matlab isme kuch bhi nahi hai...main dekh rahi thi kya le jana chahiye aur kya nahi...par main kuch decide hi nahi kar payi...agar shreya yaa tarika hote toh meri help kar dete par dono toh hain nahi...

kavin- soooooooooooo?

purvi - toh will you help me out

kavin - meeee

purvi - yeah ...please

kavin - ok chalo

they went to the room

while packing her stuff

purvi - pata hai ...i don't understand dad abhi bhi mujhe bacchi q samajhte hain... i mean look at me do i look bacchi...nahi naa...i know par dad samajhte hi nahi he says ki tum ghar par akele nahi reh sakti as if main agar akele rahungi toh koi mujhe kha jayega...like seriously...kya sab itne free hain ki mere ghar par akele hone ki wait karenge...how nonsense...yeh packing naa mujhse hoti hi nahi...i mean kab konse dress lene hai...ohh god...pata nahi kahi jaane ke liye yeh packing kyu karni padti hai...matlab itne saare dress...pata nahi yeh rule kisne banaya hai par ab kya kar sakte hai ...pata hai sir dad toh ek bada sa priscription dekar jaate hai...khana kha lena time se so jana ...jaise mujhe kuch samajhta hi nahi hai...uffffff...jaise main abhi bhi bacchi hi hu

kavin was standing in the corner and was lookig at her

and purvi was talking continously

purvi - ho gaya

kavin - bina meri help ke

purvi - haan...woh actually main subah se ghar mein akeli hu...kisi se baat bhi nahi ki toh main bohot uneasy feel kar rahi thi...muje kisi se baat karni thi par koi tha hi nahi...phir aap aa gaye toh aapse baat karte karte kab packing ho gayi pata hi nahi chala

kavin - you are soo funny

purvi - hmmmm i know ...ab jaldi chaliye

kavin - hmmm lets go

they sat in the car

on the way

purvi - waise sir aap aise hi hai...

kavin - matlab

purvi - matlab iitna kam bolne wale

kavin [pov ] - ab ise kaise batau ki jab yeh mere saamne aati hai toh apne aap meri aawaz andar chali jaati hai aur dil kehta hai ki bus iski baate sunta rahu... [to purvi ] nahi actually main baate karta hu

purvi - really...

kavin - haan...par tumhe aise q laga

purvi - bus aise hi...i mean aap kuch bol hi nahi rahe hai tabse ...isiliye

kavin - tumne kuch bolne hi nahi diya

purvi - kitni ajeeb baat hai naa sir hum ek dusre ko itne waqt se jaante hai par ek dusre ke baare mein kuch nahi jante

kavin - haan...toh thik hain aaj jaan lete hai

purvi - uummmm ...ok

kavin - toh tumhara favrite colour konsa hai

purvi - black

kavin - mera red

purvi - favorite song

both together - dil ibadat [ they both laughs ]

purvi - same pinch

kavin - favorite movie

purvi - SULTAN and BAJRANGI BHAIJAN

kavin - DDLJ

purvi - uummm favorite actor

kavin - shahrukh khan

purvi - salman khan...favorite festiwal

kavin - diwali

purvi - same here

kavin - favorite ...destination

both together - swithzerland

purvi - OMG ...ok favorite desert

kavin - ummmm gulab jamun

purvi - ice creame and ras malai

kavin - first crush

purvi - 10 th std with classmate

kavin -7 th std class teacher

purvi - girl friend

kavin - nope ...not yet ...what abt you

purvi - nope i am not a lesbian ok

kavin - i mean boy friend?

purvi - noooo

they were on the way

kavin - ice cream?

purvi - for sure

they went to the ice cream parlour and ordered some ice cream

"OMG KAVUUU"

they heard a voice and turned back

kavin - priya...tum yaha ...

priya - haan yaar ice cream khane aayi thi

kavin - tum mumbai aayi ho aur tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi

priya - kaise batati yaar tumhara kio contact no hi nahi tha...phir pata chala tum cid officer ho toh bureau aayi thi par tumse mil nahi paayi

purvi was fuming in anger

kavin and priya were talking continously

purvi [ pov ] - kavin sir toh aise behave kar rahe hai ki woh apni girlfriend se mil rahe ho aur main ...main toh exist hi nahi karti hu...

after some time priya left

kavin - purvi ice cream pighal jayegi

purvi [rudely ] - mujhe pighli hui ice cream zyada acchi lagti hai

kavin - are you ok ?

purvi - of course...mujhe kya hoga

and after finishing ice cream they left

kavin - pata nahi purvi ko kya ho gaya abhi tak toh thik thi

they sat in the car

kavin was consontrating on his driving

purvi was fuming in anger

she swith on the music player

 **tujhe yaad na meri aayi**

 **kisi se ab kya kehna**

 **dil roya ke aakh bhar aayi**

 **kisi se ab kys kehna**

 **tujhe yaad...**

she changes the song

 **jag soona soona lage**

 **jag soona soona lage**

 **koi rahe naa jab apna**

immideatly changes the song

 **zindagi mein kabhi koi aaye naaa rabba**

 **aaye toh phir jaaye naa rabba**

kavin changes the song

 **dil ibadat kar raha hai**

 **dhadkane meri sun**

kavin - humara favorite song

purvi - hmmm

kavin- waise tumhe kya hua

purvi - kuch nahi

kavin- toh phir smile karo

purvi smiles slightly

kavin - tumhe pata hai tum bohot khubsoorat lagti ho smile karte huye...but maine suna hain ladkiya bus saare din aise hi roti rehti hai unhe hasna nahi aat... mujhe laga shayad tum un ladkiyo se alag ho par tum

purvi - excuse mee...of course main alag hu...aur main smile karti hu ok

and gives a big smile

kavin - hmmm...matlab tum sachme un ladkiyo se alag ho

and while talking they reached kavin's house

 **done with it**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **doo review**

 **precap- with lots of kavi moments [ pinky swear]**

 **next update will be mtikkirslh [ i don't know when ]**

 **till than do whatever you want to do**

 **but keep reading my stories**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	24. Chapter 24

**hiiiiiii**

 **soo back with new update**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **thanks for the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent reader as well**

 **you all have supported mee**

 **soo a big thank you**

 **i was quite busy with my cousins and siblings**

 **soo i just wrote thin in a quite hurry**

 **just have a look**

 **and i will update next chapter soon if i will gets good number of reviews**

 **and yeah one more thing**

 **cheers guys this story have croossed 300+ reviews and veiws uffff lets not talk about that**

 **and as i wrote an emotional os i got good response soo should i write more emotional story**

 **i know i can't write that well**

 **but after seeing reviews for kavi os in collection of os...i think i should write more emotional love stories**

 **ok i will see it later**

 **krazy kavin fan aka annie - no need to say thanks i am really glad to be your friend and you said very well that friendship toh dil se hoti hai...i liked that ... and i am happy that i am your first friend on ff because you will never forget mee... i should have replied it in 'main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu " but as i told i am busy and i don't know when will i update that so i replied on your review... hope you won't mind**

kavi reached kavin's house

they went inside

kajal - tum aa gayi...kaisi ho

and kajal hugs purvi

purvi - main thik hu...tum kaisi ho

they meet each other

kavin's mom - beta ... tumm chalo main tumhe tumhara room dikhati hu

kajal - mom purvi mere room mein nahi reh sakti kya...purvi tumhe mere room se rehne se problem hain

purvi - of course nahi...in fact it will be fun ... hum dono bohot masti karenge

kajal - ok chalo main tumhe room dikhati hu

purvi - ok...

they went

kavin was still staring purvi

kavin's dad - oye khotte ... yaha khada kya hai jaa jake fresh ho jaa phir dinner karte hai

kavin went to his room

[kavin's room was right infront of kajal's room ]

they come back to have dinner

and sits on the dinning table

purvi - wow anty this is soo yummy... aap bohot tasty khana banati hai

kavin's mom - thank you beta... are beta tum toh kuch kha hi nahi rahi ho

purvi - nahi aunty main kha rahi hu naa

i this way they finished their dinner

after dinner

purvi went to unpack her stuff

and kajal was sitting in the hall

kavin - kajal dekh main tere liye kitni saari chocolates laya hu

he gives all the chocolates to kajal

kajal - hmmm...chocolates...soo...kya kaam hai

kavin - dekh mere paas zyada time nahi hai toh main seedhe point par aata hu... main jaanna chahta hu purvi ke baaare mein

kajal - purvi ke baare mein...purvi ek bohot acchi ladki hai

kavin - yeh main bhi janta hu ...kuch aur bata

kajal - hmmm soo purvi bohot deciplened ladki hai...roz subah jaldi uth kar gym jaati hai ... jogging karti hai... coffee nahi green tea peeti hai ... aur purvi oats khati hai aur salad khati hai ... aur alovera aur alma juice uske favorite hai

kavin - bus bus abhi ke liye itna hi kafi hai...green tea kitni ajeeb hoti hai ...koi baat nahi purvi ke liye yeh bhi pee lunga... oats sheeeee. alovera aur amla juice eeewwwww ... aur salad oohhh god...yeh sab kaise kha leti hai woh ...koi baat nahi purvi ke liye yeh kavin khanna yeh sab kha lega

next day

5 : 00 am

triiinnnggggggg

alarm ring

kavin [ in sleepy tone ] - uffffff yeh kisne lagayi...[ he looks at the time ] abhi toh sirf 5 baje hai ...yeh kisne lagaya

he sleeps once again

but suddenly gets up with a jerk

kavin - purvi ko impress karna hai...

he gets up and takes a bath

he wears track suit

and goes down

kavin - abhi jau kya nahi ...purvi ka wait karta hu ...woh aayrgi toh surprise expression dunga jaise mujhe pata hi nahi ki woh walk karne aane waali hai

he waits there

time passes

5 : 15

5: 30

6:00

7:00

but purvi didn't came

kavin - do ghanto se wait kar raha hu ... purvi abhi tak aayi kyu nahi...

kavin's mom got up

she came out

kavin's mom - aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai...tu saat baje kaise uth gaya

kavin - woh...woh mom bureau ka kuch kaam tha...ab khatam ho gaya toh main sone jaa raha hu

kavin's mom - beta ab uth hi gaya toh jaag le naa

kavin - ok

soon the clock shows 8:00

purvi came out of the room

kavin - tum abhi uthi ho...

purvi - haan main roz isi time uth ti hu...in fact mujhe toh is time bhi uthna jaan par aata hai ...phir bhi uthna padta hai ...bureau jaane ke liye

kavin was very angry but as he saw purvi smiling his anger vanished automatically

they headed towards the dining table

kavin - mom mere liye oats lana

kavin's mom - oats?

kavin -aur green tea bhi mera favorite amla aur alovera juice bhi le aana

kavin's mom was hell shocked but she was happy seeing the changes in kavin so she brought oats green tea and amla alovera juice

and she also brought coffee... orange juice and aloo paratha

every arrived on the breakfast table

kavin's dad - yeh sab kya hai

kavin's mom - yeh sab kavin ke liye hai... aap woh paratha aur juice lijeeye

kavin's dad - yeh khotta yeh sab khayega...

kavin - haan dad mujhe yeh sab bohot pasand hai

kavin's dad and kajal takes the paratha

kavins mouth was filled with water

but in order to impress purvi he took oats and green tea and alovera and amla juice

purvi takes a coffee mug

kavin was shocked to see that

than purvi takes paratha and orange juice

she was eating that and kavin was still very shocked

he was looking at purvi

kavin's dad saw him

kavin's dad - oye ki dekh raha hai... yeh jo bhi tune banwaya hai naa tu ise kha [to purvi ] are purvi beta mujhe toh laga ki tu bhi yeh oats aur yeh sab khati hongi par tu toh paratha kha rahi hai

purvi - haan uncle mujhe yeh sab bilkul pasand nahi hai... hum punjabi hai toh punjabi khana hi khayenge...aisa tasteless khana kaise kha sakte hai ... mujhe yeh green tea oats aur yeh ajeeb se juice toh bilkul bhi nahi pasand

kavin was starring kajal angrily and kajal was laughing

kajal - bhai aap khayiye naa aapko bohot pasand hai naa

kavin sips a green tea

and vomits

purvi bacame worried

she immedeatly gets up and goes to him

purvi - sir are you ok

kavin - woh thodi tabiyat kharab lag rahi hai

she gives him some water

and they shared short eyelock

they were lost in each other

kavin was able too see the concern in purvi's eyes

after sometime

kavin was running behind kajal

to chase and punish his naughty sister

but kajal hides behind purvi

purvi - yeh aap kya kar rahe hai

kavin - ise punish kar raha hu ...

purvi - kyu

kavin - tumhe pata nahi hai isne kya kiya

purvi - kya kiya

kavin - isne mujhse kaha ki tum...

kajal - boliye naa bhai kya kiya maine

kavin stares at her angrily

purvi - sir aapki tabiyat thik nahi hai naa toh jayiye aur rest kijiye

kavin - par...

purvi - par war kuch nahi go and take some rest aur aaj apko bureau aane ki zaroorat nahi

soo kavin goes to his room quietly

 **ok soo done with it**

 **hope it was good**

 **precap - a new entry to spice up kavi's life**

 **guys if you liked it than doo review**

 **and as i said i will not be able to give regular update**

 **but i try my best**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	25. Chapter 25

**hiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **back with another chapter**

 **as i said earlier that new entry will spice up kavi's life**

 **soo you can read that in the chapter**

 **thankyou soo much for the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **thankyou sooo much for all your support**

 **aarzoo arora- thankyou for your review ...friendz for sure**

 **angle 7811 - glad you liked it ...thankyou soo much**

 **saj , priya770 , karishma , candy [ you are not in the list...its just formality ] ,, duo's girl mahi , love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi ,krazzy kavin fan , ashaaralabiba 12 , sania 313 , RK sweeety**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy the chapter**

next day

kavin's dad went for 2 days trip

for some office work

kavin was in his room

purvi got up and went in the kitchen

there she saw kavin's mom working

purvi - aunty aap kya kar rahi ho

kavin's mom- beta breakfast bana rahi thi...

purvi - aunty aap kitna karoge...layiye main aapki help kar deti hu

kavin's mom - nahi beta main kar rahi hu naa

purvi - come on aunty... aap mujhe beti kehte ho naa toh layiye naa

kavin's mom - accha thik hai beta tu jaa aur woh coffee kavin ko de aa

purvi - ok

she takes the coffee mug and headed towards kavin's room

she knocked the door

but no reply

soo she opened the door

and entered the room

no one was there

as kavin was taking shower

soo purvi kept the coffee mug on the side table near the bed and was coming back

when kavin came out

shirtless and her lower body was wrapped with towel

his hairs were wet and some drops of water were still on his back

as purvi saw him

she was hell shocked and same was with kavin

he steped forward and his leg was stuck in the carpet and he slips

holds purvi's hand and both of them falls on the bed

both of them were lost in each others eyes

 **is lamhe ko rok du**

 **yaa main khud ko ismein jhok duuu**

 **kya karu...kya kahu**

 **iss lamhe mein main kuch bhi janu naa**

 **tose naina jab se mile**

 **tose naina jab se mile**

 **ban gaye silsile**

 **tose naina jab se mile**

 **tose naina jabse mile**

 **ban gaye silsile**

 **oohhh sudbudh khoyi hai khoyi maine**

 **hooooo jaan gawayi hai gawayi maine**

 **haan tujhko basaya dhadkan mein**

 **saaaawwaaareeeee**

purvi came out of the eyelock

and kavin tooo

soon they both realised there position

and got up

purvi left the room without looking at kavin

and kavin touched his shoulder [where purvi touched him] and smiled brightly

after sometime

purvi was sitting on the couch

she was listening songs

suddenly

an old lady ... white hairs , wearing shades and loose top with plazo

she was calling

kajal... kavin aree kaha reh gaye sab ke sab

she saw purvi

purvi - aap...come ...main abhi anty ko bulati hu

lady - ek minute ... tum kon ho

purvi - woh main...

lady - accha samajh gayi... manna padega tu toh bohot sundar hai ... tune toh mujhe bhi peeche chod diya... na sirf beauty mein balki fashion sense mein bhi...dekh puttar main hu kavin ki dadi... beeji bulate hain mujhe sab... tu bhi mujhe beeji hi bulaya kar

purvi - you are soo cool...beeji...BTW i am purvi

Dadi - woh toh main hu par tu bhi bohot cool hai... aur tera naam bhi bada changa[gud] hai...purvi kinna accha hai

purvi - woh toh hai soo D why are you standing...aayiye naa baithiye

kavin's mom came out

kavin's mom - are beeji...aap yaha ... aap aane wali thi toh ek baar phone kar deti...

purvi went inside

beeji - ab mujhe apne ghar mein aane ke liye bhi phone karna hoga

kavin's mom - nahi beeji mera woh matlab nahi tha

beeji - accha yeh sab chod aur tune kavin ka vyah kara diya aur mennu bataya bhi nahi

kavin's mom - kavin ki shadi...

beeji - kal raat ko hi usne mujhe phone par bataya tha

flash back :

kavin was sitting and was think about purvi

when his phone rang

he picks up

kavin - hello beeji...kaisi ho

beeji - hello puttar...ki hoya...itna khush kyu hai

kavin - are beeji bohot khushi ki baat hai...aapki bahu mil gayi hai

beeji - ki gal kar raha hai... kaisi hai... acchi toh haina

kavin - are beeji bohot acchi hai ... infact usse beatiful koi bhi nahi hai... main usse bohot pyar karta hu... [call cuts but kavin didn't realise]...main usse shadi karna chahta hu

[soo beeji didn't hear the last line and she feels that kavin got married so she board the flight and comes to mumbai all the way from canada ]

flashback over

beeji - ab mennu kuch nahi sunna... aur mujhe to kavin ki voti bohot sundar lagi

kavin's mom - kavin ki voti... aap usse kab mile

beeji - abhi toh yaha khadi thi...purvi

kavin's mom- par...

beeji - koi par war nahi ...mennu kudi bohot pasand hai aur ab main kuch nahi sunna chahti

kavin and kajal hears their convo

they were hell shocked

kavin was about to say something when kajal holds his hand

kajal - bhai agar beeji ko yeh lagta hai toh isme galat kya hai ... in fact aap bhi toh purvi se pyar karte ho naa ...toh phir...yeh jo bhi ho raha hai naa rab ji ki marzi se ho raha hai... toh hone dijiye

soo kavin keeps quiet

kavin's mom was shocked too as she came out of thought

she was about to say something when kajal interrupts

kajal - beeji aapko purvi pasand hai... yeh toh bohot acchi baat hai... ki aapko aapki bahu pasand aa gayi hai beeji

kajal takes her mom to the corner and kavin goes to beeji and talks to her

kavin's mom - yeh tu kya bol rahi hai

kajal - mom...beeji ko purvi pasand hai...aur aap toh jaanti hai agar beeji ko koi cheeze pasand aajaye toh woh use paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai... ho sakta hai ki woh pradyuman sir ke paas jaye bhai ka rishta lekar ... aur waise bhi beeji 1 2 din mein chali jayengi... bus tab tak ke liye ek chota sa natak kar lete hai

kavin's mom was convinced soo they come back

and purvi too comes back

beeji - are purvi tu aa gayi... ek minute[she takes out bangles ] yeh le puttar [ and slips them in purvi's hand]

purvi - yeh aap mujhe kyu...

beeji -[ takes out some money and spins it on purvi's head ] kisi ki nazar naa lage

purvi - yeh aap kya kar rahi hai

beeji - teri nazar utar rahi hu...meri bahu ko kisi ki nazar naa lage

purvi - kya...

beeji - ki hoya puttar...kavin tujhe bohot tang karta hai kya... agar aisa hai toh mujhe bata...main iski acche se khabar lungi... tera pati hai toh kya hua...woh mera pota bhi hai

purvi was hell shocked

purvi - aap galat...

but kavin's mom and kajal asks her to keep quiet

kajal - are purvi itna shocking expression kyu de rahi ho...beeji ko pata hai tum kavin bhai ki biwi ho

kavin - exactly [he comes and keeps his hand on purvi's shoulder ] aur beeji main purvi ko bilkul tang nahi karta hu

suddenly beeji's phone rang so she went from there

and kavin's mom . kajal and kavin narrates whole incident to purvi

kavin's mom - beta please sirf do din ke liye tu kavin ki wife hone ka natak kar le

kajal - please

purvi - ok [pov ] i am sure kavin sir ne beeji ko priya ke baare mein bataya hoga ... aur beeji ne mujhe samajh liya ]

they had their dinner

and beeji was giving VIP treatment to purvi

after dinner

they were sitting in the hall

chit chatting

purvi - i am very tired ...main jaakar so jati hu

beeji - thik hai puttar tu jaa

purvi walks upstair

she was going towards kajal's room

beeji - are puttar tu kajal ke room mein kyu jaa rahi hai... tu toh kavin ke saath uske room mein soyegi naa

 **knock knock guys**

 **what are you all thinking**

 **will purvi go to kavin's room**

 **haan... you will get those answers in the next chapter**

 **and new entry is gud**

 **soo don't worry about it**

 **hope you liked the chapter**

 **doo review**

 **and are you all liking the current track ? [ be honest ...if not then i will change ]**

 **i will be back soon**

 **till than bye**

 **take care**

 **and doo review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	26. Chapter 26

**hiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back with another chapter**

 **thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **this chapter is what i enjoyed writing**

 **hope you all too will enjoy reading**

 **ok soo thankyou soo much for your reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **duo's girl mahi , shreya , abhi's pari ,love duo and purvi , , guest , mansi , ashmika kv shreya fan ,levisha , krazzy kavin fan , rk sweety**

 **candy 126 - laughing pill...whoo i am glad it was laughing pill for you... hmm so how do i know punjabi...uuummmm... kyu batau ... ok actually one of my punjabi friend helped me out with some words but you know punjabi tooo...soo now you will help mee ok... and this is an order**

 **priya - dude your character is not over ...it is the base to start kavi's love story soo you will be back soon in the story**

 **purvi dii's krutika - oyeee...i am very angry ok...and i am not even talking to you...hmmm but you have a solid reason sooo...is baar ke liye maaf kiya ... study well and don't worry about mee...i won't be angry and your character will be back soon and best of luck for your studies... love you tc**

beeji - tu waha kyu jaa rahi hai ...tu toh kavin ke saath uske room mein soyegi naaaa

everyone was hell shocked

they have never thought about this

purvi was just looking at them with shocking expressions

kajal went to her

kajal- purvi tum abhi bhai ke room mein chali jao...thodi der baad mere room mein aajana

purvi - ok

beeji [shouts ] - kajal puttar ... main aaj tere room mein soungi

kajal - kyu?...

beeji - kyu ...kya matlab...main tere room mein soungi bus...

and beeji went to kajal's room

kavin's mom - beta purvi tum thodi der kavin ke room mein so jao...aur beeji so jaye toh mere room mein aa jana

purvi - par...

kavin's mom - please beta ... mere liye

purvi - ok

kavin and purvi went to the room

and kavin was looking at purvi

kavin - ...

purvi - yeh aap tv series wale expressions kyu de rahe hai...tum na bed par so jao aur main couch par so jaunga [ mimiking like the most common tv series dailogue] ...i mean come on...i am not expecting that from you...

kavin - nahi mai...main yeh nahi bolne wala tha...woh...

purvi - its ok aap soo jayiye...waise bhi main thodi der mein aunty ke room mein chali jaungi soo...you can sleep

kavin - nahi tum akele jaagratra karogi toh accha nahi lagega waise bhi kehte hai naa ek se bhale do ...toh hum dono jaagte hai...tumhara bhi time pass ho jayega

purvi - really...thankyou soo much

kavin - ok soo kya kare

purvi - koi game khelte hai

kavin - like...

purvi - words catch

kavin - yeh kya hota hai

purvi - main koi word bolungi aur aapko usse jo bhi yad aaye aap woh bolna aur phir us word se i will say another word

kavin - ok...soo sky

purvi - blue...

kavin - blue... water...

purvi -water...rain...

kavin-rain... romantic

purvi - romantic uummmmm...love

kavin [unknowingly ] -love... pu...i mean...life

purvi -life... happineess

kavin - happiness ... friends

purvi - friends... enjoyment

kavin -enjoyment...trip

purvi - trip...switzerland

kavin - switzerland...snow

purvi - snow...white

kavin - white...you

purvi - what...

kavin - you...tum bhi toh white ho naa...i mean fair ho na

purvi blushes slightly

purvi - anyways...i think beeji ab tak so gayi hongi...so i should leave

kavin - hmmmm...chalo i will drop you till the door

purvi - ok

they came out

purvi - ba bye goodnight

" are purvi puttar tu aithe ki kar rahi hai "

they turned back

and saw beeji standing there

purvi -beeji... woh mai...main...

kavin - beeji pa...pani peene jaa rahi thi

beeji - accha...toh tu paani peene bhi kavin ke bina nahi jaa sakti...

purvi gave an awkward reaction

kavin - nahi beeji woh ise akele jaane se dar lag raha tha

beeji - koi gal nahi puttar...chal main tere saath chalti hu

purvi - jee beeji

they went and drank some water

beeji - jaa puttar ab tu jaa aur so jaa

purv - jee beeji...

she was forced to go to kavin's room

purvi - appki beeji kab tak jaagti hai

kavin - waise toh jaldi so jati hai...pata nahi aaj kya ho gaya

purvi - ab kya kare...

kavin - so jaye

purvi - aap so jayiye...i will go after sometime

kavin - are aise kaise...ek kaam karte hai...lets watch movie

purvi - movie...good idea

kavin - main abhi dvd lekar aata hu

he went to take dvd

kavin - fast and furious...nahi yaar woh bor ho jayegi...batsman v/s superman...aur bhi zyada bor ho jayegi...ek kaam karta hu love story movie le jata hu...like...aashique 2...yeah this is perfect

here purvi's side

purvi - i just hope sir koi action movie laaye warna ...entertainment ki jagah sir dard ho jayega

kavin comes back and plays dvd

purvi[pov] - ohh god...ek love story...tu toh gayi purvi

kavin [ pov ] - ab tak mujhe love story bilkul pasand nahi thi but tumse milne ke baad i started liking it

kavin comes back and accomany her on the couch

they both watches the movie

but soon purvi started yawning

and soon rest her head on kavins shoulder and sleeps

kavin saw her and smiles

after sometime he too starts yawning and soon without knowing anything hee too sleeps

 **ok soo done with it**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes than do review**

 **and one more thing**

 **i have a plot for ishyant**

 **as i am free and giving regular update soo should i start that fic too**

 **if you all agree than i will start that and i promise i will give updates very soon**

 **noo delays atleast till december**

 **soo if you all don't mind i will start that soon or will wait till i complete any one of my story**

 **anyways doo review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	27. Chapter 27

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **back with another chapter**

 **shreya lover - dear you know punjabi...oohh my god...i am getting shocks ...first candy shocked mee by saying punjabi and now you ...and don't worry i won't disturb any other story ... thankyou for your review ...love yaaa**

 **dareya lover - dii...i will add dareya moment in the coming chapters ok... btw thanks for the review...love you**

 **priya 770 ,krazzy kavin fan , duo's girl mahi , abhi's pari , candy 126, guest , guest , levisha , asfa**

 **thankyou soo much for all your reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy reading**

kavin and purvi were sleeping peacefully

when their was a knock on the door

purvi shakes kavin

purvi [ sleepy tone ] - kajal uth naa...jaakar darwaza khol

kavin - sone doo naaa...

and they both realised what actually happened

they both got up with a jerk

and both of them were embarraced

knock on the door

beeji [shouts from outside ]- purvi puttar darwaza khol naa... main hu

purvi - oohhhhh shit...aap jaldi bed par jayiye

kavin went and acts like he is sleeping

and purvi goes and opens the door

purvi - good morning beeji

beeji - good morning puttar...main yaha ek bohot zaroori kaam se aayi thi

purvi - jee boliye naa

beeji - dekh puttar...mennu pata hai tu ek modern khayalat ki modern bahu hai...par puttar...meri naa ek tamanna thi ki main ka kavin ki voti ko saree mein dekhu

purvi - toh isme itni tension wali baat konsi hai beeji jab kavin sir ki voti aa jaye toh dekh lena

kavin [ hiding in the blanket ] - mar gaye

beeji - heeennn?

purvi [ realising what she said ] - mera matlab hai main pee...pehen lungi beeji ...

beeji - dekh puttar agar tu nahi pehenna chahti hai toh thik hai ...

purvi - nahi beeji maine kaha naa main pehenungi...

beeji leaves

and purvi came with a saree and sits on couch holding her head

kavin got up

kavin - kya hua purvi...everything alright?

purvi - nooo nothing is gud ... you knoww what ...beeji chahti hai ki main saree pehnu

kavin - so whats the problem

purvi - problem is ki mujhe saree pehenni nahi aati hai

kavin - are you serious

purvi - no i am joking...have you lost it ...is waqt main mazak karungi ...come on...i am damn serious

kavin - ooohhkkkkk...main tumhe saree pehenna sikhata hu

purvi - aapko saree pehenni aati hai

kavin - yeah...school times mein play mein peheni thi soo i remember

kavin takes the box and opens it

it has a red colour saree in it

kavin takes it and wraps it around himself and shows purvi how to wear it

he wears a saree

purvi looks at him

purvi - sir you know what

kavin - what

purvi - you are looking soo damn beautiful

kavin[with a typical girlish touch ] - aise naa boliye jiiiii...hume sharam aa rahi hai

purvi - aawwww...badi soni lagrahi hai...kisi ki nazar naa lage

and they both laughs

kavin removes saree and gives it to purvi and leaves

purvi - thank god kavin sir ne help ki warna toh...he is soo sweet

after sometime

every one was eagerly waiting for purvi specially kavin

soon purvi came out in a red saree

she was looking stunning

and kavin was just lost in her

but suddenly purvi leg slips and she was about to fall

when kavin holds her by her waist

they both were lost in each others eyes

 **tere sang yaara khush rang bahara**

 **tu raat deewani main zard sitara**

 **ooh karam khudaya hai**

 **tujhe mujhse milaya hai**

 **tujhe milkar hi tooh mujhe jeena aaya hai**

 **ooohh tere sang yaara khush rang bahara**

 **tu raat deewani main zard sitara**

 **oohhhh tere sang yara khush rang bahara**

 **main tera ho jau jo tu kar de ishara**

they heard some coughing soung

soo they came back to the real world

kavin [wishpers ] - tum gir kaise gayi

purvi - saree ki wajah se

kavin - par maine toh tumhe saree pehenna sikhaya tha naa

purvi - exactly ...saree pehenna sikhaya tha...saree pehenkar chalna nahi...

beeji comes forward

beeji - kinni soni lag rahi hai kudi...nazar naa lage kisi ki

and she takes a kala teeka and applies it behind her ear

they went to the breakfast table

beeji - yeh khottya ne toh mujhe shadi pe bulaya nahi ... par puttar tu toh meenu bula sakti thi naa

purvi - woh actually beeji mujhe nahi pata tha ki kavin sir...

beeji - kavin sir...tu ise sir bulati hai...aaj se tu ise iske naam se bulayegi

kavin was really happy hearing this as he was dying to here his name from her without sir

purvi - mera matlab hai ki mujhe pata nahi tha ki kavin sir...i mean kavin ki koi beeji bhi hai

kavin smiled brightly hearing this

beeji - accha koi gal nahi puttar...ab vyah toh ho gaya ... toh ab mennu jaldi se par pote ka muh dikha de puttar

purvi who was chewing sandwich coughed

and kavin who was sipping juice splits it out

beeji - ki hogaya tum dono thik toh ho

kavin - je...jee beeji

after sometime

beeji gets a phone call so she excuses herself

kajal - aaj toh bada maza aaya...purvi ko saree mein dekh liya... aur par pota...oohh my god

and she laughs

purvi - stop it kajal ...tumhari beeji toh meri aur kavin sir ki band bajane ki kasam khakar aayi hai

kavin - come on purvi...tumne phir se yeh sir and all chalu kar diya

kajal - exactly purvi...beeji sunegi toh bohot daat padegi

suddenly beeji comes

beeji - are kajal puttar...cheti cheti packing karne mein meri help kar

purvi - packing?

beeji - haan puttar aaj 12 baje ki flight se mujhe wapas jana hai

kavin - are beeji abhi toh aayi thi aap...aur thode din ruk jati

beeji - puttar rukna toh main bhi chahti thi ...par jana urgent hai

soon beeji leaves

 **soo done with this**

 **precap - kavi alone at home**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes than do review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	28. Chapter 28

**hiii guys**

 **here is the another chapter**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **quite a silly attempt this is**

 **thankyou soo much for your reviews**

 **priya 770 - don't you say sorry or else i will not spare you ...ok...thankyou for your review...love you**

 **shreyalover - what? firstly you said can you call me dii...i said ok ... then you said fan ?...how can this be...no fan and all ok...it is quite a big thing and i don't deserve that ... please and i would love to be your friend ...soo thankyou dost ...whats your name ... and thankyou for your review ...love you**

 **levisha , love duo and purvi . love duo and purvi , duo's girl mahi , dareyalover , ashwiniathwal**

 **candy - happy ...not added you ok ...love you**

after beeji left

they all went to sleep

purvi [pov] - yaar aaj neend kyu nahi aa rahi hai...neend nahi aa rahi hai ...ab kya karu...kal kavin ke saath bohot maza aaya tha ...abhi bhi jati hu...nahi purvi tu pagal ho gayi hai...abhi tak toh kavin so bhi gaye honge...ab main bhi soo jati hu

here on the kavin's side

kavin [pov ] - purvi i am already missing you...kal tum yaha thi toh kitna accha lag raha tha...aise lag raha tha jaise everything is perfect aur ab yeh boring saa room...uffffffffff...main abhi jata hu usse milne...par abhi tak toh woh so gayi hongi...toh kya hua main jake bas door se dekh lunga aur wapas aa jaunga...hmmmm

he goes to the room

and tries to open the door

but it was locked

kavin [ pov ] - room lock hai ...oohh god...chal kavin wapas ... aur koi option hi nahi hai

he leaves

here inside the room

kajal gets up and switch on the light

purvi too get up

kajal - oohh god yaar neend nahi aa rahi hai

purvi - same here yaar

kajal - toh chalo naa lets play

purvi - play what

kajal - play UNO cards

purvi - good idea

kajal - main abhi bhai ko bulakar lati hu

purvi - par kavin toh so gaye honge naa

kajal - nahi bhai itni jaldi nahi sote hai

kajal went to kavin's room

kavin - kajal tu yaha kya kar rahi hai

kajal - aapko lene aayi hu...[kavin looks at her with a questioning face ] woh actually mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi soo i thought to play UNO cards

kavin - i am sorry kajal ...par aaj nahi

kajal - please bhai

and she forcefully drags kavin to her room

on the door

kavin - kajal hum hall mein khelte hai

kajal - hall mein kyu

kavin - purvi soo rahi hai naa usko disturb karna nahi chahiye

kajal - ooyeee hooyeee abhi se itni chinta haan

kavin [ blushes slightly ] - stup up yaar

kajal drags him to the room

kavin saw purvi ...who was sitting on the bed

purvi - hii

kavin - hiii...tum abhi tak jaag rahi ho

purvi - yeah

kajal brought UNO cards

and they started playing with some little chitchat

soo as the game started

purvi keeps draw 4

soo kajal too keeps draw 4

kavin too picks draw 4 and as he saw purvi

purvi was giving weird expression closing her eyes

kavin understood that she don't have more soo instead of keeping draw 4 he silently picks 8 cards

and that's why purvi wins the game

purvi - kavin ...you are very sweet

kajal - woh toh bhai hai hi...par saath mein flirty bhi bohot hai

purvi - flirty ...seriously

kavin was asking her to keep quiet

kajal - of course...pata hai ek baar

 **flashback**

 **kavin's friend came to his house**

 **but his father was quiet a strict soo he neve allows kavin to have female friends**

 **as she came to the house and rang the bell**

 **kavin opened the door**

 **kavin - naina tum yaha...tum yaha kya kar rahi ho kisi ne dekh liya toh meri band baj jayegi jao yaha se**

 **suddenly kavin's dad came**

 **kavin's dad - kon hai beta**

 **kavin [scared] - koi nahi papa...woh ka...kajal ki friend aayi hai ...**

 **kavin's dad - kajal ki friend...[ shouted ] kajal beta teri friend aayi hai**

 **kajal - meri friend[came out and saw her ] yeh meri friend na...[ looks at kavin who was looking at her with puppy eyes ] haan meri hi toh friend hai yeh**

 **kavin's dad - accha beta iska naam kya hai**

 **kajal - nam...naamm kya hai**

 **[ kavin was wishpering NAINA and kajal tried to lip read his word ]**

 **kajal - haan dad iska naam...laila hai**

 **kavin's dad - laila...yeh kaisa naam hai**

 **kavin - haan dad laila hi toh hai...woh actually iske mom dad naa laila majnu ke bohot bade fan the...isiliye unhone apni beti ka naam laila rakh diya**

 **kavin's dad - accha...e...ek minute yeh toh kajal ki friend hai naa toh tujhe yeh sab kaise pata chala...haan?**

 **kavin - woh dad...**

 **before he could say further**

 **kavin's dad holds his ear**

 **kavin's dad - khotte yeh teri dost hai naa**

 **kavin - woh...haan da**

 **kavin's dad - accha toh tune mere peet peeche yeh sab bhi shuru kar diya haan**

 **kavin - nahi dad woh...**

 **kavin's dad - ekdum chup...chal murga ban**

 **flashback over**

after hearing this purvi started laughing

and kavin was feeling embarraced but as he saw purvi laughing he was lost in her

soon after that they went to sleep

in the morning

as purvi woke up

no one was at home

she went to the hall

she gets call from kavin's mom

kavin's mom - hello purvi beta

purvi - jee aunty

kavin's mom - woh actually mujhe aur kajal ko urgently delhi jana pad raha hai...hum log airport par hi hai...i am sorry beta woh

purvi - no no aunty its ok ...aap jayiye and have a safe journey ... i will manage here

kavin's mom - thankyou beta and she cuts the call

after sometime kavin comes down

purvi - woh aunty aur kajal ko urgently delhi jana pad gaya hai ... soo

kavin - mom delhi jaa rahi hai

purvi - yeah

kavin - mom ne breakfast banaya

purvi - noo...aur maine bhi nahi banaya

kavin - kyu tumhe bhook nahi hai

purvi - bhook toh bohot lagi hai ...par mujhe khana banana nahi aata hai

kavin - what ? are you serious

purvi - i am damn hungry aur aapko lagta hai ki is halat mein main mazak karungi ...

kavin - ok ...chalo main kuch bana deta hu

purvi - ok i will come along

kavin - why

purvi - to help you some

kavin - oohhhhhkkkkk

and they headed toward the kitchen

 **soo here it ends**

 **next chapter is the mess they will do in the kitchen**

 **and some jealous moments**

 **i will be back soon**

 **lots of love krissane**


	29. Chapter 29

**hiiiiiii guys**

 **Here i am**

 **Thank you soo much for your reviews**

 **Levisha , priya770 , duo'girl mahi , krazzy kavin fan , shafu , rk sweety , love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi**

 **Shreya lover - ooohhhhh soo ypu are zainab...hiii dear ...I am krissane**

 **Candy 126 - i am sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yaar ... ab toh maan jaa...maaf kar de**

 **Purvi dii's krutika - hiiiiiiiii...you are back again ...mee too missed you ... you are reading my story thats soo sweet...love you and study well**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Enjoy reading**

they headed towards kitchen

kavin takes out some eggs and kept it there

when bell rang purvi went to open the door

she opens the door to find a sweet little boy of 8 years standing there

boy - hiiiiiii beautiful

kavin too came out

purvi - hello handsome...whats your name

boy - sweety i am riyaan...whats your good name

kavin - aree riyan tu yaha kya kar raha hai

riyan - kavin bhaiyya beech mein bolna bad manners

kavin - ok sir

riyan- soo whats your name

purvi - i am purvi ... you are soo cute you know [ pulling his cheeks ]

riyan - i am not cute ...i am hot you know

purvi - aaawwww hot ...

kavin - guys stop aur purvi tum meri help karne wali thi naaa

riyan - he is soo irritating par yeh agar tumhe irritate kare naa toh tum mujhe batana main inhe theek kar dunga aur haan mera ghar paas mein hi hai toh tum jab chaho mujhse milne aa jana

purvi - why not ...byeee hottie

purvi went to kitchen

kavin [ pov ]- saala meri would be wife ke saath flirt kar raha hai... aur purvi bhi iske saaath lagi hui hai ...[mimicking her ].bye hottie ... my foot

riyan - kavin bhaiyya

kavin [ came out of his thoughts] -haann?

riyan - bhaiyya yeh aapki girlfriend hai

kavin - nahi toh

riyan - toh ise mere liye chod dena

kavin - accha tere liye ... kyu abhi girlfriend nahi hai aage toh ban sakti hai naa

riyan - tum apne bhai ka pyar cheenoge

kavin - aur mera bhai mujhse mera pyar cheen raha hai uska kya

riyan - ek ladki ke liye tumne mujhe paraya kar diya naa ... ab dekhna dulhaniya toh main hi le jaunga aur woh bhi tumhari naaak ke neeche se ... ab baato se kaam nahi chalega ab toh competition hoga aur main hi jeetunga

kavin - oye ded futiya [ ( 1 1/2 feet of height) i heard this from one of my friend and i am oving this word ] chal phut yaha se

riyan leaves

kavin comes to the kitchen

and what he saw was disgusting

purvi kept the egg and breaks it due to which all the kitchen platform and purvi's hand was filled with egg

purvi - eeeewwwww

kavin - purvi tumhe egg break karna bhi nahi aata

purvi - i told you main pehli baar kitchen mein aayi hu

kavin - aaahhhhhh...ok [he sighs ]

purvi cleans her hands

kavin - dekho ise pakdo ...pan se thoda crack karo and part the two parts and pour the inside part in the bowl

purvi too follows his

purvi - yeeeeeaaahhhhhhh i did it

kavin - ok now beat the egg

purvi - i will beat the egg

she takes the beater and shakes it fastly due to which some parts of egg falls on the platform

kavin - uuuuhhhhhhhh ...ok thik hai par thoda dheere ok

purvi - ok

she doo that and pours all in the pan

kavin - ise flip karna

purvi tries but it was of no use

purvi - yeh kyu nahi ho raha hai

kavin holds her hand in order to show her and they flips it togrther and plates it as purvi looks at him he too looks in her eyes and both shares a short eyelock

soon they came out of the eyelock

kavin - tum jao main lunch ke liye aata goondh kar aata hu

purvi - mujhe bhi seekna hai

kavin - ok

kavin takes out floor and takes some water

purvi pours the whole jug of water in the bowl

and kavin sits there holding his head

purvi - yeh nahi karna tha? ...ooohh i am sorry

she said this with her innocent look

kavin - no problem hum pehle khana khate hai phir yeh raita jo tumne phailaya hai use clean karenge

purvi - ok

they ate their breakfast

and came back to the kitchen

they cleaned the eggs which were all over the platform

then kavin picks up the wet flour

purvi too holds it

purvi - ise main phek deti hu

she pulls it

kavin - nahi its ok main phek dunga

and they both takes few steps ahead and slips there due to water

and that wet flour paste falls on them

they both shared a cute eyelock and soon came out of it

kavin - its ok ...tum jaao fresh ho jao aur mai yeh sab clean kar deta hu

kavin cleans all the mess and they both went to the room and freshen up

and comes back

they heard bell ringing

soo they went to open the door

purvi opens the door

she saw something which she was not expecting

purvi - priya...tummm

kavin - priya...what a pleasant surprise [ and he went to her and hugs her tightly]

purvi was soo damn angry

priya comes inside

kavin - yaar ek baar phone toh kar ke aati

priya - agar phone kar ke aati toh tere face par jo khushi hai woh nahi dekh pati

purvi [ pov ] - khushi ... my foot hum dono bhi khush nahi hai ... kavin sir toh bechare formality kar rahe hai ... khush hone ki acting kar rahe hai . par sir ko kya zaroorat hai itni acting karne ki ...woh ek cid officer hai toh phir yeh sab kyu... kahi sir sach mein toh is priya ke aane se khush nahi hai ... matlab uuugghhhhhhh iske yaha hone se mujhe itna bura kyu lag raha hai

kavin - excuse mee ladies ...i will be back ... you guys enjoy

priya - yeah sure

kavin leaves

priya - kya hua purvi tum mujhse kuch baat kyu nahi karti ho

purvi - nahi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

priya - matlab tumhe mujhse koi problem nahi hai

purvi - of course not ...

priya - hmmm tumhe mujhse problem nahi hai par mere aur kavin ke saath rehne se hai right

purvi was hell shocked

purvi - nahi toh...

priya - kisse jhut bol rahi ho purvi ... mujhse yaa apne aap se

purvi - haan hai mujhe problem ... tum jaisi titliya jo sir ke aas paas hoti hai un sab se problem hai

priya - kyu ...

purvi - kyu se tumhara kya lena dena hai ...bus bura lagta hai

priya - hmmm ... toh tumhe jaln ho rahi hai

purvi - no way ...mujhe kyu jalan hogi

priya - kyuki tum kavin se pyar karti ho

purvi - what nonsense ...aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

priya - really ... come on purvi admit it that you are in love with kavin

and priya leaves

kavin comes back

kavin - priya kaha hai

purvi - woh...woh chali gayi

kavin - chali gayi...aur tumne use roka bhi nahi

purvi - woh ...

kavin - ok leave it...maine pasta banaya hai ...lets have it

they enjoys the pasta together

here on the airport

kajal was coming back from delhi

when she collides with someone

she was about to fall when to strongg arms holds her

they both were lost in each other

soon the came out of the eyelock

kajal - thankyou

person - you are welcome ...tum kavin ki behen ho naa ... kajal

kajal - haan mr. sachin ...waise bhai ne bataya tha aap pune gaye hue hai

sachin - haan...gaya tha par waha ka kaam khatam ho gaya toh acp sir ne wapas bhej diya

kajal - aur acp sir nahi aaye

sachn - haan woh kal aayenge

kajal - what ? itni jaldi

sachin - itni jaldi kaha ... itna time ho gaya hai gaye hue

kajal - woh actually acp sir aa jayenge toh purvi bhi chali jayengi naa ... bus isiliye...

sachin - oohhhhh waise tum ghar kaise jaogi

kajal - cab le lungi

sachin - cab main bhi cab hi lene wala hu toh main tumhe drop kar deta hu

kajal - cab ek lene se cross cutting nahi hogi ...paise utne hi lagenge

sachin - haan par ek acchi company mil jayegi

kajal - ok lets go...

and they headed toward their destination

 **soo done with it**

 **Hope you all liked it**

 **Doo review guys**

 **Please**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	30. Chapter 30

**hiiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back with a new chapter**

 **this is slight boring**

 **but yeah next chapter will be interesting**

 **thankyou soo much for the reveiws guys**

 **aarzoo arora , candy 126 ,krazzy kavin fan , guest duo's girl mahi , priya 770 , shabz , levisha , sathvi786 , naughtykudi55 , love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi**

 **thankyou soo much guys**

 **love you all**

 **and thanks to silent reader as well**

 **enjoy reading**

on the way home

kajal - waise aap itne bure bhi nahi hai

sachin - matlab

kajal - actually first meet mein pata nahi mujhe aise laga jaise aap thode khadus type ... you know

sachin - hmmm...waise tumne kaha main itna bhi bura nahi hu ... matlab thoda bura hu right

kajal - nahi...i didn't mean that...i mean you are really good

sachin- really?

kajal - yeah...waise aapki ek behen bhi hai naa

sachin - haan ishita ...

kajal - hmm she is very sweet

sachin - even you are very sweet

kajal - thankyou...btw aap har ladki ke saath aise hi flirt jarte ho kya

sachin - nope...sirf tumhare hi saath karta hu

kajal - mere saath kyu

sachin - because you are special

kajal - really...?

sachin - yeah really

here on the kavi side

they were enjoying pasta

purvi - waise riyan ka ghar kaha hai

kavin - yahi hai paas mein ...waise tum kyu puch rahi ho

purvi - bus aise hi

kavin - waise purvi tumhe pata hai...riyan ko tumse pyar ho gaya hai

purvi - what ? are you serious

kavin - hmmmm

purvi - ohhhhhhh god he is 8 years old aur pyar and all

kavin - pyar ka kya hai...kabhi bhi kisi se bhi ho jata hai

purvi - matlab kisi se bhi

kavin - haan kisi se bhi...

purvi [pov ] - mujhe sachmein kavin se pyar... sach mein i am in love?

she was thinking this

kavin - kya hua kaha kho gayi

purvi - aaahhhh...nothing... i need to go

kavin - hmmm...ok

purvi went to room

purvi - kya sachme mujhe pyar hua hai...nahi yaar...toh phir kavin ko kisi aur ladki ke saath dekh kar mujhe itna bura kyu lagta hai ... that means i love him...i love him

here in the hall

kavinn gets a call from dushyant

dushyant - bhai kaisi chal rahi hai date

kavin - date?

dushyant - tu aur purvi akele hai ghar mein toh date hi hui naa

kavin - shut up ok...

dushyant - yeh lo tu naa bus shut up shut up karta reh jaye aur waha purvi kisi aur ladke ke saath chali jayegi

kavin - chup kar tu dost hai ki dushman

dushyant - yaar dost hu isiliye bol raha hu use i love you bol de warna ...

kavin - saach mein...main use bata du ...agar usne mana kar diya toh?

dushyant - toh tab ki tab dekhenge aur yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai naa ki woh haan bol de

kavin - correct hai ...main naa use bata deta hu

he went to room and knocks the door

purvi opens the door

purvi - kya hua ?

kavin - woh...woh actually...

purvi - aap kuch kehna chahte hai

kavin - aaahhh leave it...

purvi - batayiye naa i want to know... aap mujhse bhi baate chipaoge

kavin - [pov ] ab ise kya bolu ... sach bata du haan kavin isse accha mauka nahi milega bata deta hu [ to purvi ] promise me ki tum gussa nahi karogi

purvi - i promise

kavin - look purvi i don't know how will you react but ...can we meet

purvi - meet?

kavin - yeah i wanna meet you ... tum mere room mein aaogi shaam ko

purvi - rooomm mein...

kavin - please?

purvi - ok i will be there

kavin - oohhhhhh god aaj sham ko purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata dunga main

purvi- kahi kavin bhi mujhse pyar aur aaj sham ko mujhe propose toh nahi karne wale? nahi yaar propose karna hota toh kisi hotel mein yaa kisi garden mein bulate ...no koi aur baat hogi i am sure

kavin - kuch toh bada karna hoga ...par kya ...flower and balloons...noo this is so common...kuch aur karna hoga ... something simple yet sweet ...yeah i will do something like that

he gets a call from kajal

kajal - hello bhai ...main ghar aa rahi hu

kavin - nahi tu mat aa

kajal - kya ?

kavin - yaar kajal maine decide kiya hai ki main aaj shaam ko purvi ko propose karne wala hu toh please tu thodi der mall yaa kahi ghoom aa naa please

kajal - ok bhai

she cuts the call

in the car

kajal - stop the car please

sachin - kyu kya hua ?

kajal - woh mujhe mall jana tha...aap jayiye main ghar chali jaungi

sachin - ok no problem...main bhi tumhare saath mall chalta hu

kajal - par kyu?

sachin - kyu matlab kya...tum kavin ki behen ho aur main tumhe yaha laya hu toh main hi tumhe ghar tak bhi chodunga ok

kajal - par mujhe maall ke baad bhi aur kaam hai

sachin - toh no problem main waha bhi saath chalunga

kajal - par?

sachin - no par war ok

they gets down from the cab

and moves to the mall

 **here it ends**

 **precap - kavi's proposal**

 **hope you all liked this**

 **i know its boring**

 **but this is it**

 **do review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	31. Chapter 31

**heyo guys**

 **back again**

 **this chapter has kavi proposal**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **thankyou soo much for your reviews**

 **duo's girl mahi , love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi ,naughtykudi55, priya 770 , rk sweety , shreyalover , levisha**

 **candy 126 - ok soo as you reviewed on your FRIEND'S story so your friend asked mee not to thank you...so i won't thank you ok**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **enjoy reading**

purvi was sitting in her room

when there was a knock on the door

she went and opened the door

but there was no one

she saw a gift parcel

she takes it and opens it

it has a red one piece

along with a note

she opens the note

the note says " purvi yeh pehen kar aana please"

purvi - kavin ne yeh pehenkar aane ko kyu bola...jakar dekhti hu

here in the mall

kajal was roaming here and there in order to pass time

sachin - tum sirf tehelne aayi ho yaa kuch kharid naa bhi hai

kajal - of course... main yaha lene hi toh aayi ho

sachin - tumhe kya chahiye

kajal - are ajeeb ho yaar ... maine pehle hi kaha tha ki aap mat aayiye phir bhi aap aaye hai ...ab jab aaye toh chupchap chaliye warna aap ghar jaa sakte hai

sachin - thik hai main chal raha hu

here at home

purvi gets ready

she was looking stunning

she came out and went to kavin's room

she stepped in

purvi - kavin ...

kavin was standing in a black pant and with black blazer and the white t shirt which was hiding inside the blazer and this time kavin has even pinned the buttons

he was lookind dashing

she went to him

purvi - aapne mujhe kyu bulaya tha

kavin - woh main tumse kuch kehna chahta tha

purvi - toh kaho

kavin - yaha nahi...chalo mere saath

purvi - kaha?

kavin - chalo toh

they went out he asks her to sit in the car

and purvi sits in the car

kavin starts the car

purvi - hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

kavin - tum chalo toh

he stops the car on a road

purvi - kya...?

kavin - ssshhhhhhh...

he switch ons the radio player

radio - soo guys here presenting you all a very special message from mr. kavin khanna

kavin[on radio recorder ] - purvi ...main aaj tumse ek bohot imp baat kehna chahta hu ... i love you purvi ...i love you ... you are my life

purvi who heard this was on the cloud nine

she had a tears in her eyes

kavin opens the upper roof of the car

and some rose petals fall on purvi

kavin gets down from the car and opens the door for purvi

purvi comes out

kavin sits down and opens the buttons of his blazer

and removes the blazer

purvi was shocked + haappy to see the t- shirt

the t-shirt has I LOVE YOU PURVI written on it

kavin - I LOVE YOU PURVI...YOU MEANS A WORLD TO MEE...I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH

purvi[with teary eyes ] - I LOVE YOU TOO KAVIN

and the hugs each other

kavin:

 **apni pyari aakho mein chipalo mujhko**

 **mohabbat se hi churalo mujhko**

 **dhoop ho yaa sehra tere saath chalenge hum**

 **yakeen naa ho toh aazma lo mujhko**

 **tera har dukh seh lenge has ke hum**

 **apne wajood ki chadar bana lo mujhko**

 **zindagi bhi tere naam kar di maine**

 **bus chand lamhe seene se laga lo mujhko**

purvi - hmmm impressive...itni beautiful lines kaha se layi

kavin - agar main bolunga ki maine banayi hai toh tum bologi ki main itna accha likh hi nahi sakta isiliye main sach batata hu yeh meri nahi priya ki lines hai ... she is a very good shayar

purvi -

 **tumko toh jaan se pyara bana liya**

 **dil ka sukoon aakh ka tara bana liya**

 **ab tum saath do yaa naa do yeh tumhari marzi**

 **humne toh tumko zindagi ka sahara bana liya**

 _ **[and guys the shayri wala credit goes to the one and only great shayar of ff priya**_

 _ **all thanks to her that she provided mee such good shayris**_

 _ **as i asked her she gave mee this**_

 _ **love you buddy]**_

kavin - wow...hum toh tumhe zindagi ka sahara nahi balki puri zindagi bana chuke hai...waise tum bhi kaafi acchi shayri bol leti hu

purvi - aa...aa main nahi priya

kavin - priya?

purvi - haan usi ne mujhe yeh shayri di hai

kavin - kya baat hai tumne toh shadi se pehle hi meri har cheez par apna haq jamana shuru kar liya hai... aur saath mein dosto par bhi

purvi - hmmm woh toh hai...waise i loved all this

kavin - and i love you

purvi blushes

and they hugs each other tigthly

kavn - dance

purvi - yeah...par music?

kavin- one sec

he went and switch on the radio

 **kal the mile**

 **phir kyu lage aisa**

 **tumse mile arsa hua jaise**

 **ab tu bata jo ho pata**

 **tere bina lamha...lamha jeeyenge kaise**

 **teri baaho ka ghera bada mehfooz lage hai**

 **badi bekhauf jagah hai yeh**

 **inme hi rehna chahenge**

 **teri panahe jab tak hai jeena chahenge**

 **whooooooo**

 **tere hoke rahenge**

 **dil zidd peh ada hai**

 **tere hoke rahenge**

 **tera shauk chada hai hoooooo**

 **here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **i was not sure about the proposal weather it is good or not**

 **if it was then do review**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	32. Chapter 32

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back again**

 **i know i am slightly late**

 **but this time its a long chpter**

 **and moreover this time i am here with a news**

 **i don't know weather it is a good news or a bad news for you all**

 **but for mee its slighly bad :(**

 **soo the news is that this story pehla nasha pehla khumaar is gonna end**

 **probably in some 4-5 chapters**

 **soo 4 or maybe 5 chapters left or even less**

 **because there is nothing left to show**

 **hopefully you all will support me in this decision**

 **i already streched it now i am not in a mood to stretch it more**

 **anyways thankyou soo much for the ovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **enjoy reading**

same time

at the mall

sachin - kajal dekho ab toh mall bhi band hone wala hai isse pehle ki yeh log humko yaha se dhakke maar ke bahar nikale chalo yaha se

kajal - par...

sachin- yaa toh tum khud chalo yaa phir main abhi kavin ko call karta hu

kajal - nahi ...bhai toh khamakha disturb ho jayenge...chaliye lets go

they headed towards there house

sachin dropped kajal and went to his house

soon kavi too came back home

they were very happy

holding each others hand

kajal - oye hoye lagta hai purvi maan gayi

kavin - hmmmm

kajal - wow matlab ab mujhe bhi bhabhi mil gayi

and kavi blushes

kajal - waise bhai ne kya kiya kaise kiya mujhe bhi batao naa

purvi narrates everything to her

kajal - mujhe pata hi nahi tha yaar ki mera bhai itna romantic hai

they laughs and kavi were talking to each other

kajal [pov] - bhai ko bata du kya ki kal purvi wapas jane wali hai... nahi nahi agar maine aisa kiya toh bhai upset ho jayenge... kal baata dungi

after sometime kajal went to sleep

purvi too went to sleep

when she gets a call from daya

daya - haan purvi woh maine yeh batane ke liye call kiya tha ki hum kal aa rahe hai

purvi - are you serious bhai...thats great

she cuts the call

and went to kavin's room and knocks the door

kavin opens the door

kavin - kya baat hai humse doori sehen nahi kar paa rahi ho kya

purvi - shut up ok aur main ek good news dene aayi thi tumhe...you know what kal dad aur bhai wapas aa rahe hai...aur finally kal main ghar jaungi

kavin's face fell

kavin - kal...chali jaugi ...par kyu?

purvi - kavin main bohot door toh jaa nahi rahi hu...yahi jaa rahi hu aur waise bhi ab toh hum milte rahenge naa

kavin hugs her tightly

kavin - i love you

purvi - i love you too...ok abhi main chalti hu

kavin - purvi thodi der ruk jao naa

purvi - ok

they came in and sat on the couch

purvi - waise tum mujhse kabse pyar karte ho

kavin - ummmm...jabse maine tumhe pehli baar dekha tha

purvi - really...you mean love at first site

kavin - hmmmm...love at first site...waise tumhe mujhse kab pyar hua

purvi - i don't know bus ho gaya

kavin - waise tumhe pata hai...maine tumhe impress karne ke liye kya kya kiya...main subah jaldi utha...phir woh oats wala khana khaya aur bhi pata nahi kya kya kiya

purvi -ha ha ha...toh aapne woh sab mujhe impress karne ke liye kiya... ha ha ha

kavin - purvi its not funny ok

purvi - of course it is...waise aapko aise kyu laga ki mujhe woh sab pasand hoga

kavin - woh ka...nahi aise hi

purvi - hmmmmm

after spending some time together they went back and sleeps

next day

kavin's mom - we will miss you beta

purvi - i will miss you too

she hugs everyone

purvi left

in the bureau

kavi came in the bureau

no one was there expect dushyant

some were out to solve the case

and those who were on the mission were resting as they were on leave

dushyant - soo finally kavin ne aapko propose kar hi diya bhabhi

purvi - bhabhi?

dushyant - haan ...kavin ki biwi toh meri bhabhi hi hogi naa

purvi - main abhi kavin ki biwi hui nahi hu

dushyant - toh ho jaogi

kavin - ab tu bhi ishita bhabhi ko pata hi le

dushyant - haan yaar koshish toh chalu hai

purvi - wait a second...ishita and dushyant...yeh kab hua

kavin - long story

 **flashback**

 **kavin and dushant were in the same college**

 **and ishita was there junior**

 **as kavin and dushyant were senior**

 **soo they use to rag ishita and other juniours**

 **and for that ishita started hating them**

 **but dushyant was always atracted towards ishita**

 **ishita too was attracted towards him**

 **but she always ignored her feelings**

 **flashback over**

purvi - hmmmm toh tumne use sorry nahi bola

dushyant - bola naa...bohot baar bola...par woh hai ki maanti hi nahi hai

purvi - ok soo kal se mission ishita shuru

dushyant- par kaise

purvi - don't worry i will help you

dushyant - really...thankyou bhabhi ...i love you

and he was about to hug her

when kavin comes in between

kavin - beta bhabhi se doori banaye rakh warna yeh bhai tujhe chodega nahi

dushyant - are yaar meri bhabhi meri help kar rahi hai toh excitement mein ho gaya ... aur ek thankyou hug toh banta hai ...hainaa

kavin - toh tu woh hug mujhe de de main purvi ko pass on kar dunga

dushyant hugs kavin

dushyant - dekhiye bhabhi yeh abhi se hi itna possesive ho raha hai...pata nahi aage kya kya karega

kavin - shut up yaar aur yehbhabhi naa sabke saamne naa bol deta warna ...

dushyant - par kyu

kavin - kyuki main nahi chahta ki humare relation ke baare mein kisi ko bhi pata chale

purvi - par kyu kavin

kavin - baby agar tuhare bhaiyyo ko pata chala toh woh meri haddi aur pasli ek kar denge aur tumhara yeh handsome saa boyfriend puri body plaster kar ke hi tumse milega aur agar tumhare dad yani mere hone wale sasur jii ko pata chala toh wo mujhe seedhe goli maar denge

purvi - aisa kuch nahi hoga...aur agar tum mujhse pyar karte ho toh itna toh bear kar hi sakte ho naa mere liye ...

kavin - purvi baby are you sure tum mujhse pyar karti ho

purvi - haan i am sure

kavin - toh phir kyu meri band bajane par tuli hui ho ...haan?

purvi - ok hum abhi nahi batayenge...par kabhi toh batana hoga hi naa

kavin - haan isiliye mujhe thoda waqt chahiye ...thode dino baad main khud bata dunga unhe

purvi - aur in thode dino mein kya alag ho jayega

kavin - main apni haddiya tudwane ke liye apne aap ko prepare karunga

purvi - ok as you wish

next day

ishita was doing some work

when purvi went to her desk

purvi - hii ishita...whats going on

ishita - hiii purvi...kuch nahi bus thoda file work kar rahi thi

purvi - waise ishita tumhe kabhi kisi se pyar hua hai

ishita -p...pyar...aaj tak koi aisa mila hi nahi jisse mujhe pyar ho

purvi - mila nahi...seriously ...humare bureau mein hi toh kitne saare handsome ladke hai...vineet , nikhil , sachin sir ...kavin [ and she winks her eye looking at kavin and kavin blushed slightly ] aur in sab se zyada handsome toh dushyant hai

kavin who was listening there convo became angry

ishita - dushyant sir...

purvi - yeah i mean just look at him [kavin was fuming in anger and jeleousy he is soo handsome soo cute [kavin went out of the bureau and dushyant followed him ] and soo sweet ...agar mujhe bureau mein kisi ko choose karna ho naa toh i will definatly choose dushyant

ishita - waise mam agar kisi ne koi galati ki ho aur phir sorry bola ho toh kya hume use maaf kardena chahiye

purvi - ummmm agar aisa kuch ho toh hume yeh dekhna chahiye ki woh apni us galati ke liye guilty feel karta bhi hai yaa nahi...agar haan toh maaf kar dena chahiye

ishita- aur yeh kaise pata chalega ki woh is ke liye guilty feel karta bhi hai yaa nahi

purvi - uski aakho mein dekh kar ...waise tum yeh sab kyu pooch rahi ho

ishita - nahi bus aise hi

here in the canteen

kavin - purvi aise kaise kar sakti hai...matlab tu mujhse zyada handsome hai ...dikha ...nahi toh humm dono equally handsome hai... phir bhi usne tujhe zyada handsome bola...had hai yaar ... main naa usse kabhi baat nahi karunga ... kabhi bhi nahi

dushyant - yaar woh sab toh woh ishita ke liye bol rahi thi naa ... chod naa yaar

kavin - abhi aane do use phir batata hu

purvi smiled hearing their convo and as dushyant saw purvi he left the place

purvi came and sat there

purvi - hiiiiiii

kavin turned his face without a word

purvi - kavin i am sorry

kavin - sorry...thats what you want to say...tumhe mujhse zyada dushyant handsome lagta hai haan

purvi - noo yaar tum usse zyada handsome ho

kavin - toh phir tumne woh sab kyu bola

purvi - baby ishita ko convince karna tha naa isiliye bus

kavin - sach ...

purvi - haan yaar...tum bohot handsome ho infact is duniya mein sabse zyada handsome ho

kavin - really

purvi - yup

kavin - aur tum iss duniya ki sabse khoobsoorat ladki ho

purvi - thankyou

and they both hugs each other tightly

here on ishyant side

bureau was empty

only ishita and dushyant were present

ishita went to dushyant

dushyant saw her

dushyant - tum yaha...ab bhi naraz ho ...main kitni baar sorry bol chuka hu yaar

ishita looks into his eyes

they were lost in each other

dushyant - kya dekh rahi ho

ishita- kuch nahi bus aise hi...kuch doondh rahi thi

dushyant[cupped her face ] - kya mila

ishita - apne liye pyar

and they hugs each other

dushyant - I LOVE YOU

ishita - I LOVE YOU TOO

days passed

sajal have realised their feeling for each othen and they have confessed

they all were enjoying there relationship

and today was krutika's birth day

soo the party was on swing

abhijeet - yaar sab yaha hai...purvi kaha hai

kavin - pata nahi sir...woh kisi kaam se gayi thi abhi tak aayi nahi

daya - main call karke dekhta hu

they were calling continously but her phone was off

everyone was tensed

acp - krutika beta tum cake kaat lo ...saare guests wait kar rahe hai

abhijeet- yeah krittzzz...dad is right

krutika - nahi jab tak purvi diiii nahi a jati i won't cut the cake

sometime passed but purvi was not yet home

soo they excused the guest giving them some or the other reason

all the guests left

but all the cid officers were still here waiting for purvi

duo acp and krutika were very tensed

and others were consoling them

kavin too was very tensed

and dushyant was consoling them

suddenly they saw something which shocked them all

 **sooo here it ends**

 **precap ummm leave it**

 **ok soo one more thing**

 **as this fic is gonna end so i have decieded that other fics should be on a hold till this ends**

 **and if other fics will be on hold than i will be able to give daily updates for this one**

 **if you all liked it**

 **than doo review**

 **please yaar now this is gonna end**

 **atleast review on it now**

 **soo i will be encouraged more**

 **and will write the remaining chapters with all my interest**

 **soooo please doo review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	33. Chapter 33

**hiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back again**

 **thankyou soo much for the reviews**

 **krazzy kavin fan , duo's girl mahi , mouni , naughtykudi 55 , shreya , levisha , arzoo arora , guest , ayushi , purvi dii's krutika , sathvi 786 , bhumi96 , rk sweety**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **enjoy reading**

they saw something which shocked them all

abhijeet - purvi?

purvi came back

her hairs were messy ...eyes were red due to crying

she came in and directly headed towards her room

daya- purvi ...yeh sab kya hai ...tum kaha se aa rahi ho

she climbed a stair ignoring his question

acp - hum tumse kuch pooch rahe hai...kya hai yeh sab... aur kya chipane ki koshish kar rahi ho tum hum sab se

purvi - ha ha ha...main chipane ki koshish kar rahi hu ... really aur jo app ne kiya uska kya...aapne jo itne jhoot bole uska kya ... aapne itna bada dhokha diya uska kya...haan ?

acp - yeh kis tarah se baat kar rahi ho tum purvi ... aur kya chipaya maine

purvi - aapko toh yaad bhi nahi hai... itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi aap sab ne mujhe kuch bhi batana zaroori nahi samjha

acp- kya bol rahi ho tum...saaf saaf bolo

purvi - toh saaf saaf suniye...you are a murderer ... you killed my brother...aapne mere bhai ko mara ... aapne nakul ko maara aur the best part is ki aapne mujhe yeh sab bataya bhi nahi

acp - purvi meri baat suno...

purvi - nahi sunni mujhe kisi ki bhi baat... nahi sunni mujhe kisi ki bhi safayi ...humne kitni galatiya ki hai dad...bachpan mein bhi hum galati karte toh aap thappad maar dete ...abhi bhi agar usne koi galati ki toh use thappad maarte yaa mujhe bolte...main samjhati use ...aur nahi maanta toh kuch din ke liye jail bhej dete dad ...goli maarne ki kya zaroorat thi ... i don't want to hear anything

and she was about to go

" tumhe sunni padegi" salunkhe shouted

salunkhe - tumhara bhai ek criminal tha...ek aisa criminal jo desh ko khokla karne par tula hua tha...agar use us waqt nahi maarte toh aaj humara desh tabah ho gaya hota...samjhi tum toh isiliye pradyuman ko kuch bhi mat bolna

purvi - thik hai main sab kuch maanti hu...par aap logo ne yeh saari baate mujhse chipkar kyu rakhi...mujhe bataya kyu nahi haan? kyu jhoot bolte rahe ab tak...mujhe toh aakhri baar apne bhai ko dekhne ka bhi mauka nahi mile

salunkhe- kyuki pradyuman nahi chahta tha ki woh tumhe is haal mein dekhe ... aur tum ...bina kuch jaane samjhe use blame karne lag gayi

purvi looks at acp

acp was in tears and guilt

purvi realised her mistake

she immdeatly went and hugged acp and cries harder

removing all the frstration and anger

days passed and purvi fogot the incident

and not only purvi but all the other too fogot the incident

after somedays

at kavin's house

kavin's dad - kya? tu isse pyar karta hai...aur tum bhi isse pyar karti ho

kavi nods

kavin's mom - yeh toh bohot khushi ki baat hai beta

kavin's dad - are kya khaak kushi ki baat hai...mujhe yeh rishta manzoor nahi hai

purvi - par kyu uncle...koi kami hai mujhme

kavin's dad - are nahi puttar...kami tujhme nahi hai...kami toh iss nalayak mein hai ...yeh tere layak nahi hai beta... abhi dekh kaise khada hai...

kavin - dad...

kavin's dad - tu chup kar...

purvi- uncle main kavin se pyar karti hu...please maan jayiye naa uncle

kavin's dad - thik hai...ab tu itna keh rahi hai toh mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai

purvi - thankyou soo much uncle

here at bureau

sachin - haan kajal bolo

kajal - sachin dad kavin bhai aur purvi bhabhi ke rishte ke liye maan gaye hai

sachin - kya sach mein

kajal - haan

sachin - i love you kajal

kajal - i love you too sachin

and he cuts the call

and turns when he saw acp standing there

acp - tum kisse baate kar rahe the

sachin - woh sir kavin ki behen kajal se

acp - tum use pasand karte ho

sachin looks down

acp - sachin main tumse kuch pooch raha hu...tum usse pyar karte ho

sachin - yes sir

acp - yeh toh bohot acchi baat hai...main aaj hi uske papa se tumhare rishte ke baare mein baat karunga

sachin - sach...

acp - hmmmm...tum bhi toh mere bete jaise hi ho naa

sachin - thankyou sir

acp- are thankyou nahi chalo hum abhi jakar baat karenge

and they went to kavin's house with the whole cid team

kavin's dad opens the door

kavin's dad - are tum sab yaha...

acp - haan hum tujhse ek bohot zaroori baat karni hai

kavin's dad - haan...pehle andar toh aa jao

and they camme inside

acp - dekh main naa rishte ki baat karne aaya hu

kavin's dad - are mujhe bhi tujhse rishte ki baat karni thi

acp - toh matlab tujhe is rishte se koi aitraz nahi hai

kavin 's dad - mujhe kya aitraz hoga...toh phir ab jaldi se purvi ki sagai kar de

acp - ek minute purvi ki nahi kajal ki

kavin's dad - kajal ki...nahi bhai purvi aur kavin ki

acp - kavin aur purvi?...par main toh kajal aur sachin ki baaat kar raha tha

kavin's dad - ab kajal aur sachin kaha se beech mein aa gaye yaar... main toh kavin aur purvi ke rishte ki baat kar raha tha...dekh main nahi jaanta tujhe kavin pasand hai yaa nahi par main chahta tha ki humari dosti ab rishtedaari mein badal jaye

acp - main 5 min...aur tu bhi kajal aur sachin...

kavin's dad - thik hai

he goes in a room

abhijeet and daya and salunkhe follows them

abhijeet - kavin aur purvi?

salunkhe - jodi acchi lagegi

abhijeeet - aap kyu beech mein naak ghusa rahe hai...

salunkhe - aye tameez se baat kar tumhari aur tarika ki shadi abhi tak hui nahi hai

abhijeet - are sir mera matlab tha ki hum ka...kavin aur purvi ki baat kare

acp - waise kavin accha ladka hai aur uski family bhi acchi hai

daya - par dad hume ek baar purvi se bhi toh baat karni hogi naa

acp - tum log purvi ko andar bhejo

abhijeet - ok dad

they send purvi

acp - purvi tumpar koi pressure nahi hai...tumhe kavin pasand nahi hai toh...

purvi - nahi nahi dad mujhe koi problem nahi hai

acp - matlab tumhe kavin pasand hai

purvi nods

acp hugs her tightly

here in another room

they discuss about kajal and sachin

and agree for their relationship

acp - yaar ab toh rishta ho gaya hai...chalo mithayiya khilao yaar

dushyant - sir ab jab sabka rishta tay ho hi raha hai toh main bhi...

acp - thik hai tumhe bhi set kar dete hai pehle yeh toh batao ki tum kisse shadi karna chahte ho

dushyant - sir woh...ishita

sachin - kya?

dushyant - sachin yaar plese maan jaa naaa

ishita - haan bhaiyyu please...

sachin - accha thik hai...

kavin's dad - waise main soch raha tha ki kyu naa in sab ki shadi ek saath ek mandap mein karwayi jaye

acp- itni jaldi...abhi toh purvi choti hai

kavin's dad - accha thik hai sagai naa sahi shadi toh karwa hi dete hai

kavin - waise abhijeet sir aur dr. tarika ki shadi abhi karwa dete hai

acp - haan bilkul

purvi - dad agar abhijeet bhai ki shadi karwarahe hai toh daya bhai ki kyu nahi

shreya - purvi daya sir ki shadi ho chuki hai mujhse

purvi - haan yaar i know main wahi toh bol rahi hu ki tum dono ki shadi bhi dobara karwayi jaye

acp - hmmm toh theek hai dono ki shadi ek saath karwayenge...main pandit jiii se mahurat nikalwata hu

soo the wedding preparations begins

the mahurat for engagement was 2 days later

and for marraige was after 8 days

 **ok soo here it ends**

 **i know its not soo very good**

 **soo the wedding preparations begins**

 **precap - engagements ceremony**

 **do review guys please**

 **i will be back soon till than do whatever you want to do man**

 **but stay tuned**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	34. Chapter 34

**hiiiii guys**

 **back again**

 **this time i am slight disappointed**

 **actually i read some news**

 **some confirmed news and some rumours**

 **cid is going off air is a rumour all around**

 **hope this is noot true**

 **and the confirmed news is kavin aka gaurav khanna is getting married next month with his year long girlfriend aakansha**

 **i wished it could be aansha but it adds ka between aansha which makes aakansha**

 **i always wanted gaurav and aansha to be a couple**

 **though they weren't couples but still**

 **but its ok he is getting married but i don't want kavi to be vanished from ff**

 **soo i will not stop writing stories on them**

 **and where are all the kavi writers**

 **noo one is active these days**

 **i know everyone is busy but guys atleast try to give a chapter in a month or two**

 **anyways i am writing stories but support is all i need**

 **and i am getting that from you all**

 **soo thankyou soo much for the support**

 **thankyou soo much for all the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks too silent readers as well**

 **dear silent redears atleast try to review yaar please**

 **and priya - i am happy you read it...but don't review yaar ...you are not well so you should take rest ok...take care get well soon ... love you**

 **guest - you requested mee to write soty ... i will definetly doo soo but after completing this story...hope you won't mind... btw thwnks for the review**

 **enjoy reading**

after two days

at the venue

kavin , sachin and dushyant were eagerly waiting for their love

soon they arrived and they were lost in their beauty

purvi came wearing peach lehenga with matching accesories she was looking stunning

ishita in blue and kajal in pink were not less

they came down and sat with their respective fiancee

 **tarika -(Aaj Hai Sagaai**

 **Sun Ladki Ke Bhai ) -2**

 **Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**

 **Aaj Hai Sagaai**

 **Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**

 **Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**

 **Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa**

 **Hai Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **abhijeet -Sabh Ko Nachaoon**

 **Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**

 **Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**

 **Sabh Ko Nachaoon**

 **Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**

 **Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**

 **Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**

 **Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**

 **Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **O Soniyee...**

 **Sar Pe Sajaa Ke Sehraa**

 **Baarat Le Ke Aaon**

 **Dulhan Tujhe Bana Ke**

 **Doli Mein Le Ke Jaoon**

 **shreya -Bholi Samajh Ke Mujhpe**

 **Na Daal Aise Daane**

 **Shaadi Nahin Karoongi**

 **Ja Maan Ja Deewane**

 **daya -Sun Albeli**

 **Meri Tanha Akeli**

 **Abh Kat Ti Nahin Ratiyaan**

 **shreya - Jaa Re Harjayee**

 **Chal Chod Kalayee**

 **Sabh Dekhti Hain Sakhiyaan**

 **Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja -2**

 **daya -Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja -2**

 **O Maan Ja...**

 **tarika-Kehti Hain Meri Sakhiyaan**

 **Dil Mein Hai Chor Tere**

 **Kyoon Haath Dho Ke Aise**

 **Peeche Pada Hai Mere**

 **abhijeet -Sakhiyoon Se Apni Keh Do**

 **Ke Beech Mein Na Aaye**

 **Ban Jayein Meri Saali**

 **Jija Mujhe Banaayein**

 **tarika-Main Na Aaon Tere Sang**

 **Tere Ache Nahin Dhang**

 **Na Aise Baat Badha**

 **daya-Mujhe Karna Tu Tung**

 **Abh Band Kar Jung**

 **Aa Ban Ke Dulhan Ghar Aa**

 **Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **shreya-Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **tarika and shreya - Aaj Hai Sagaai**

 **Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**

 **Aaj Hai Sagaai**

 **Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**

 **Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**

 **Aaj Hai Sagaai**

 **Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**

 **Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**

 **abhijeet and daya -Sabh Ko Nachaoon**

 **Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**

 **Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**

 **tarika and shreya-Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa**

 **abhijeet and shreya -Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**

 **tarika and shreya-Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **abhijeet and daya -Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **shreya - Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **daya -Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Hoi...**

 **tarika and shreya -Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa**

 **Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa**

 **Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa**

 **Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa**

 **abhijeet and daya-Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **tarika-Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**

 **abhijeet -Hoi**

 **shreya and tarika-Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja...**

tey gathered together

and kavi sagel and ishyant slips the rings in each others finger

and smiles looking at each other

soon they had a dinner

salunkhe - waise yaar yeh toh batao ki shadi mein kon ladke wale honge aur kon ladki waale...main toh ladki waalo ke saath hu

acp- main toh apne beto ke saaath hu

purvi - main bhi apne bhaiyyo ke saath hu

kavin - main toh tarika aur shreya ke saath hu

kajal - main bhi

sachin - hum toh abhijee sir aur daya sir ke saath hai

dushyant- aur main apni behno ke saath

ishita - main abhijeet sir aur daya sir ke saath

hence they divided themselves

after engagement and a long disscussion all of them were very tired

salunkhe - chalo yaar hum sone chalte hai

tarika- yes dad

salunkhe - shreya beta tum bhi mere saath chalo

daya - kyu shreya meri biwi hai woh aapke saath kyu jayegi

salunkhe - kyuki woh meri beti hai...aur kyuki tum phir shadi kar rahe ho toh shreya ab se shadi tak mere saath rahegi

daya was upset but tired at the same time

soo they went to sleep

purvi was sitting in her room and was continiously smiling looking at a ring which kavin slipped in her hand

" aise hi muskurati raha karo...bahot beautiful lagti ho"

a voice grabbed her attention

as she looked their she saw kavin almost hanging on the window

purvi - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

kavin - actually main yaha apni girlfriend se milne aaya tha... tumne use dekha kya

purvi - nahi toh...kyu kahi kho gayi hai kya

she walks and stand adjacent to him

kavin - haan yaar kahi mil nahi rahi hai...koi nahi main dhoondh loonga use...tum tension mat lo...tum so jao ... main apni ek friend priya ki help se apni girlfriend ...

purvi hits him hard

kavin - aaahhhhhh...main gir jaunga yaar

purvi - oohhhh sorry...

and she pulls him and her finally came in

purvi again hits him...kisse milne jaa rahe the

kavin - main toh mazak kar raha tha yaar... sorry

purvi - its ok...par aisa kuch sochna bhi mat warna...

kavin - bilkul nahi yaar...kabhi bhi nahi

and they hugs each other

purvi - waise tum toh ladki waale ho naa toh jao yaha kya kar rahe ho

kavin - hmmm...toh tumhe accha nahi laga ki main tumhare bhaiyyo ko chod kar apni behno ko support kar raha hu

purvi - bilkul nahi...main toh keh rahi thi ki be prepared aakhir tum ladki waale ho aur hum ladke waale toh humara swagat karne ki practice kariye jaayiye

kavin - toh tum ladke waali hone kaa fayda uthaogi aur mujhse apni seva karwaogi

purvi - of course aur abhi toh shuruwat hai ...aage aage dekhiye hota hai kya...ibtedaye ishq hai rota hai kya... aage aage dekh hota hai kya

kavin - you are soo mean

purvi - thankyou...you may leave now

kavin gives angry expressions and leaves

 **ok soo here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **doo review**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	35. Chapter 35

**hiiiiiii**

 **ooohhhkkkkk i know i am late**

 **but i have a reason**

 **i was sick**

 **not like very much but slightly sick**

 **all day long college...and studies then fb and then typing stories**

 **this leads to severe headache soo i thouth to skip writing for somedays but now i am back**

 **thankyou soo much for you lovely reviews**

 **thankyou**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **enjoy reading**

haldi ceremony

shreya and tarika were sitting in the middle

as daya and abhijeet saw their lady love

they were lost in their innosence and their beauty

abhijeet texts tarika

" kya baat hai tarika jee aaj toh aap bohot sundar lag rahi hai "

tarika [replies ] -thankyou mr abhijeet and you are not less

abhijeet - thankyou tarika jee aapne kaha hai toh phir toh main accha hi lag raha hoga

tarika - :) bye abhi function start hone wala hai

abhijeet - ok bye :(

here on dareya side

as shreya saw daya she smiles

and daya too gives her a wow compliment through his hands

soo shreya blushes slightly and say thankyou

and seeing her daya too blushes

purvi saw them soo she slightly pushes daya

purvi - kya baat hai bhai isharo mein pyar haayeeee

daya - tu chup kar aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

purvi - toh phir kaisa hai...hume bhi toh pata chale

abhijeet - haan haan daya...kaisa hai

purvi - mobile par compliment dene jaisa...right abhijeet bhai

and abhijeet glares at her angrily and purvi and daya shares hifi

and all the others were applying haldi on their forehead , hands and legs

kajal - tum dono bohot sundar lag rahi ho kisi ki nazar naa lage

and she applies haldi and stands at a corner

"waise sundar toh tum bhi lag rahi ho...haaye meri hi nazar naa lag jaye"

kajal smiles at this words

kajal - sachin tum bhi naaa

sachin - main kya...sach bol raha hu yaar

kajal blushes slightly

sachin - uuuuffffffff sharmate hue toh tum aur bhi sundar lagti ho

kajal - really...aur tumse kisne kaha main sharma rahi hu

sachin - tumhare in gaalo ne

and her cheeks turned red

after sometime ishita comes and applies haldi

and as she comes back to her seat

dushyant comes to her

dushyant - kaisi ho baby

ishita - firstly i am not baby...aur secondly i was ok par ab tum aagaye ho toh i am not at all ok

dushyant- baby tum itna gussa kyu karti ho

ishita - dushyant i said i am not baby

dushyant - ok baby

ishita - shutup dushyant

dushyant - accha ok waise batao tumhara kya khayal hai abhijeet sir aur daya sir ke saath hum log bhi saath pheere le le

ishita gives a blushy smile

dushyant -haaye main mar java... kitni khoobsurat lagti ho yaar

ishita slightly pushes him and immediatly pulls him in a tight hug

purvi too appiles haldi and came back and sits in the corner

when kavin comes near her

kavin - kya khoob lagti ho ...badi sundar dikhti hooooooooo...

purvi smiles slightly

kavin - kya hua meri jaan...yaha kyu baithi ho

purvi - nothing much

kavin - are you ok purvi ...tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai naa?

purvi - haan kavin main thik hu...i am slightly tired

kavin - toh tum yaha kya kar rahi ho jao aur aaram karo

purvi - noo way mere bhai ki haldi hai aur main aaram karu

kavin - haldi ho chuki hai aur tum aaram kar rahi ho thats final aur aaj tumhari manmaani nahi chalne waali ok

purvi - main nahi jaa rahi hu

kavin - purvi yaa toh tum khud jaakar aaram karo yaa phir main khud tumhe utha kar le jaunga and i am damn serious about it

purvi - really toh tum mujhe utha kar le jaoge...itne saare logo ke beech ... come on ... give me a break

kavin - ok toh tum nahi jaane waali ...thik hai

and he picks up purvi in his arms

all the guest and people were looking at them with wide eyes

krutika - oye hoye jijajiiiii kaha le ja rahe hai meri dii ko

kavin - woh kya hai naa sali saheba...aapki diii ko pyar wali language toh samajh aati nahi toh bus phir...zabardasti wali hi sahi

krutika - accha toh aap ek cid officer hokar bhi meri dii par zabardasti karoge

kavin - jiiii bilkul...karni hi padegi ...bhai humara pyar dikhane ka toh yahi tarika hai

krukita - hayeeee how romantic

purvi - kavin kya bakwas kar rahe ho necche utaro mujhe

kavin - jii nahi jab tak tumhe room tak nahi le jata tab tak toh bilkul nahi

purvi - kavin please...please neeche utaro

kavin - ek shart par...

purvi - kya?

kavin - tum abhi jaakar rest karogi

purvi - ok

kavin makes her stand properly

purvi - i hate you...i won't talk to you anymore ok

kavin smirks and purvi leaves angrily

purvi was really angry she didn't have any words with kavin whole

she ignored him...ignored his texts...his phone calls and everything

next day

it was mehendi ceremony

 **mehendi hai rachne wali**

 **haatho mein gehri lali**

 **mehendi hai rachne wali**

 **haatho mein gehri lali**

 **keh sakhiya ab kaliya haatho mein khilne waali hai**

 **tere man ko jeewan ko nayi khushiya milne wali hai**

 **mehendi hai rachne wali**

 **haatho mein gehri lali**

 **keh sakhiya ab kaliya haatho mein khilne waali hai**

 **tere man ko jeewan ko nayi khushiya milne wali hai**

 **mehendi hai rachne wali**

 **haatho mein gehri lali**

soo all the girls applied mehendi in their hands

and were chitchatting together

when purvi felt thirsty so she got up and went to drink water

she was trying hard to pick up a glass of water but due to the henna in her hand she was not able to pick it up

and suddenly a helping hand came forward and picked up the glass and helped her to drink water

though purvi didn't wanted to drink but she needed water so she drank water quietly

" ab tak naraz ho " he finally asked

purvi [angrily ] - haan bohot zyada

kavin - i am sorry baby

purvi - but its not ok mr. kavin khanna...i hate you

kavin - i love you ...

purvi - but i hate you

kavin - but i love you...purvi i agree maine galti ki hai soo tum mujhe uske liye saza de do ... par please don't skip talking to mee... tum jo bhi saza dogi mujhe manzoor hogi ... tum chaho toh mujhe thappad bhi maar sakti ho

purvi - soch lo

kavin - soch liya...

purvi - ok toh be ready...apni aakhe band karo aur gaal aage karo

kavin - aapka hukm sar aakho par

and he forwards his cheek and closes his eyes tightly expecting a tight slap

purvi slowly bends and pecks his cheeks

kavin was shocked with the sudden kiss

he was looking at purvi with a wide open mouth

purvi slowly close his mouth and wishpers

" you are soo damn lucky that i love you and i can't slap anyone whom i love"

and gives a smirky smile and leaves

 **here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes then doo review**

 **please**

 **precap - sangeet**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	36. Chapter 36

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lovely people**

 **it is the second last chapter**

 **with kavi moments and sangeet**

 **next is wedding and story over**

 **i am gonna miss this**

 **hope you all will miss it too**

 **thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **overall story has 41 k + views all thanks to readers**

 **who are reading it and even waiting for it**

 **and probably 400+ reviews i don't know what to say about that**

 **i am happy that you all like it**

 **and all i can say is thankyou soo much**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy reading**

for sangeet the dresss code was black soo they all came in black outfits

all the couples were lost in each other

krutika- pehla nasha pehla khumaar

naya pyar hai naya intezar

hearing her voice they came out of the eyelock

soon they grabbed their seats

purvi - hey ladki waale...i need some water

kavin tightens his fists

kavin - miss ladke waali aapko bhagwaan jii ne do do pair diye hai naa toh uth kar le lijiye

purvi - look...main ladki waali hu aur meri sewa karna tumhara responsibility hai soo go and get mee some water

kavin - purvi tum yeh theek nahi kar rahi ho

purvi - are pani peene mein kya galat baat hai yaar

kavin - purvi...

purvi - kavin...

kavin brings water for her

after drinking water

she went to see the music system when two strong aarms pulls her

and she land on his chest

as she looks at his face she gave a bright smile

kavin - neeche bohot order de rahi thi

purvi - of couse yeh mera haq hai yaar...afteral main ladke waali hu

kavin - toh isiliye tum apne hone wale pati se kaam karwaogi

purvi - probably...aur waise bhi tumne kaha tha naa tum mere liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho

kavin - haan kar sakta hu par tum iss baat ka galat fayda utha rahi ho

purvi - aaawww poor you...par jab bhi mauka mile hume fayda toh uthana hi chahiye naa

kavin - accha toh you mean to say jab bhi mauka mile...phir toh mere paaas mauka bhi hai aur tum bhi toh ...

he leans his face towards hers

and she keeps her hand on his face

purvi - yeh kya kar rahe ho

kavin - abhi toh tumne kaha naa mauke ka fayda uthana chahiye toh phir ... bus wahi kar raha hu yaar...par tum co operate hi nahi kar rahi ho

purvi - kavin...chodo mujhe

kavin - pehle kiss

purvi - nooooooooooo

kavin - pleeeaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee

purvi - thankgod uncle [ kavin's dad ] aap aagye

kavin immediatly leaves her and turns around but he found no one

purvi runs away

kavin - purvi tumne yeh theek nahi kiya

she gave a slight blushy smile and leaves

 **kavin - Mere dil mein aaj kya hai, tu kahe to main bata doon**

 **Na chaahoon sona chaandi, na chaahoon heera moti**

 **Yeh mere kis kaam ke**

 **Na maangoon bangla baadi, na maangoon ghoda gaadi**

 **Yeh to hain bas naam ke**

 **De di hai dil de badle mein dil ke - 2**

 **purvi -Ghe ghe ghe ghe ghe, ghere sahiba pyaar mein sauda nahin - 2**

 **shreya -Jhoot bole Arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo Main maike chali jaaoongi, tum dekhte rahiyo - 2**

 **Jhoot bole Arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo Main maike chali jaaoongi, tum dekhte rahiyo - 2**

 **daya - Le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge**

 **Haan, le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. Le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. Arre reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge. Reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge. Arre le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayengeeeeee.**

 **ishita and kajal - Yeh galiyaan yeh chaubaara yahan aana na dobaara - 2**

 **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**

 **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**

 **Le jaa rang birangi yaadein, hasne rone ki buniyaadein**

 **Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin**

 **Ke tera yahan koi nahin**

 **dushyant - Bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**

 **Ae bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**

 **Husn ka aashiq, husn ka dushman**

 **Apni ada hai yaaron se judaa, hey ho**

 **Bachna ae haseenon, lo main aa gaya**

 **ishita - Aap yahan aaye kis liye**

 **Aap ne bulaaya, is liye**

 **Aaye hain to kaam bhi bataaiye**

 **Na na na, pehle zara aap muskuraaiye**

 **Aap yahan aaye kis liye**

 **salunkhe and acp - Main nikila, o gaddi leke**

 **Main nikila, o gaddi leke, o raste par, o sadak mein**

 **Ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya - 2**

 **Rab jaane kab guzra Amritsar o kab jaane**

 **Lahore aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya**

 **Ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya**

 **purvi-Chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai**

 **Pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**

 **Chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai**

 **Pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**

 **kajal -Raja ki aayegi baaraat, rangeeli hogi raat**

 **Magan main naachoongi, ho magan main naachoongi - 2**

 **Raja ki aayegi baaraat**

 **kavin - Aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**

 **purvi - Achha?**

 **Sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**

 **purvi -To kya?**

 **Aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**

 **purvi -Jaa jaa**

 **Sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**

 **purvi - O, pardesiya**

 **Pardesiya yeh sach hai piya**

 **Sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**

 **Pardesiya, pardesiya yeh sach hai piya**

 **Sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**

 **Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya - 2**

 **kavin - O dilwaalon, dil mera sunne ko beqaraar hai**

 **Kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai - 2**

 **Chaahat se hum tum hain, chaahat se sansaar hai**

 **Kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai - 2**

 **sachin - Hm hm hm, eh hey hey, aa ha ha ha**

 **Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**

 **Zindagi ek safar hai suhaana**

 **Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**

 **Arre odleyi odleyi oh oo, odleyi odleyi oh**

 **Odleyi odleyi oh oo, odleyi oh oo oo**

 **Odleyi odleyi oh oo, ha ha ha ha**

 **Oldeyi odleyi oh oo, aa ha ha ha ha**

 **kavin -Tum Paas Aaye, Yoon Muskuraaye**

 **Tum Paas Aaye, Yoon Muskuraaye**

 **Tumne Na Jane Kya, Sapne Dikaaye**

 **Abh To Mera Dil, Jage Na Sota Hai**

 **Kya Karon Hai, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

 **Kya Karon Hai, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

 **Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

 **Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

 **dushyant - Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **Lene Tujhe O Gori, Aayenge Tere Sajna**

 **ishita - Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **Lene Tujhe O Gori, Aayenge Tere Sajna**

 **Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, Doli Sajake Rakhna**

 **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**

 **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**

 **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**

 **shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi**

 **shava**

daya - shreya and abhijeet tarika dance together

 **daya -Tu safar mera**

 **Hai tu hi meri manzil**

 **Tere bina guzara**

 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Tu mera khuda**

 **Tu hi duaa main shaamil**

 **Tere bina guzara**

 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Mujhe azmaati hai teri kami**

 **Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Junoon hai mera**

 **Banu main tere kaabil**

 **Tere bina guzaara**

 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Yeh rooh bhi meri**

 **Yeh jism bhi mera**

 **Utna mera nahi**

 **Jitna hua tera**

 **abhijeet -Tune diya hai jo**

 **Woh dard hi sahi**

 **Tujhse mila hai toh**

 **Inaam hai mera**

 **Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen**

 **Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Zameen pe na sahi**

 **Toh aasmaan mein aa mil**

 **Tere bina guzaara**

 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Maana ki teri maujoodgi se**

 **Yeh zindagani mehroom hai**

 **Jeene ka koi dooja tareeka**

 **Na mere dil ko maloom hai**

 **Tujhko main kitni shiddat se chaahun**

 **Chahe toh rehna tu bekhabar**

 **Mohtaj manzil ka toh nahi hai**

 **Yeh ek tarfa mera safar safar**

 **Khoobsurat hain manzil se bhi**

 **Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Adhoora hoke bhi hai ishq mera kaamil**

 **Tere bina guzara ae dil hai mushkil**

kavin - purvi , kajal - sachin and dushyant - ishita dance together

 **kavin -Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **purvi -Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **ishita - Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai**

 **Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah**

 **Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **dushyant -Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se**

 **Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala**

 **Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **kajal -Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **sachin -Kyon na aise hota**

 **Jo milte tum ho jaate gum saath mere**

 **Hote hote hoga samjhaye hum**

 **Tham jaa aye tham O dil mere**

 **Toota jaata jaata taara jab gira**

 **Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera**

 **Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil ye sarphira**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **kavinBada ye dil nadaan tha, par aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Jo khone ka tha dar tujhe pata nahi kyu zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **purvi -Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love (x2)**

 **all the girls -Sukh dukh jhoothe**

 **Dhan bhi jhootha**

 **Jhoothi moh-maaya**

 **Saccha mann ka wo kona jahaan**

 **Prem ratan paaya**

 **Prem ratan paaya..**

 **ni ni sa sa re re sa sa…**

 **Payo… Payo…**

 **Laayo… Chaayo**

 **Aayo… Gaayo..**

 **Payo…**

 **Saiyan tu kamaal ka**

 **Baatein bhi kamaal ki**

 **Laaga rang jo tera**

 **Hui main kamaal ki**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo re..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Rut milan ki laayo**

 **Prem ratan..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo maine (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo**

 **Kya main dikha doon**

 **Yaa main chupa loon**

 **Jo dhan hai mann mein**

 **Yeh bhi na jaanu**

 **Bajne lagi kyun sargam si tann mein**

 **Khushiya si hai aangan mein**

 **Chehre pe aaye meri rangatein gulaal ki**

 **Laaga rang jo tera hui main kamaal ki**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo re..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Mann gagan par chayo**

 **Prem ratan..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo maine (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo**

 **Mujhko the ghere jitne andhere**

 **Ho gaye door sabhi**

 **Sab sapno ki**

 **Sab rishton ki paa li keemat bhi**

 **Prem ko main samjhi**

 **Kisi ne na ki meri**

 **Tune jo sambhaal ki**

 **Laaga rang jo tera hui main kamaal ki**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo**

 **Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo re..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)**

 **Aaj mann bhar aayo**

 **Prem ratan..**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo maine (payo..)**

 **Prem ratan dhan payo**

 **Chaayo.. Aayo..**

 **Laayo.. paayo..**

 **Paayo**

they all dance together

 **here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **thanks for all the support**

 **and doo review**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	37. Chapter 37

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **long time haan**

 **ok i know i am very late and i am reallly sorry for that**

 **and this time unfotunately i don't have any valid reason for delayed update**

 **to be very honest i was wasting all my time watching tv and chitchatting with my friends and moreover fb**

 **i know its completely my fault**

 **became lazy once again**

 **and don't know what to say ... all i can say is sorry a big wala sorryyyyyyyyyy**

 **i am heartly sorry and now i have decided to give up my laziness**

 **so i will try to update my stories asap pinky promise***

 **i won't promise daily updates but still will try to update it asap**

 **and as it is the last chapter soo i wanna thank all those who ever read this or liked it or have appricieted my work**

 **thankyou sooooo much guys thankyou all the reader who are reading it now or had ever read my story**

 **a big thanks to all the reviewers**

 **thankyou soo much for appriciating my work and encouraging me**

 **thankyou...**

 **and thanks to all the silent readers who read all this**

 **thankyou soo much**

 **love you all**

 **ok foget all this and read the chapter**

 **i wrote that with all my heart**

 **and one more thing**

 **mahi diiiiiii- you asked mee something ...soo your answer is in the chapter ...do read it ok**

 **and scroll down quikly and read it and don't you all foget to review**

 **one last thing thankyou once again**

 **enjoy reading**

next morning

the wedding day

preparations were on swing

everything was almost ready

all the decorations and everything was almost done

suddenly the hall was surrounded with a huge voice

" oye kitthe gaye saare ...vyah da mahol hai ...aur ithhe saare room mein aaram kar rahe si "

everyone came out

kavin - beejjjeeee...aap kab aayi

[yoooooooooo beeji returns]

beeji - oye khottya tune toh mujhe bulaya nahi tha naaa khud ke vyah mein naa apne voti ke bhai de vyah mein...aye toh pradyuman ne mennu call kiya te main chetti chetti itthhe aa gayi

abhijeet - kavin ki shadi...?

purvi -bh... bhai beeji keh rahi hai ki kavin ki sagai...aapne galat suna hai shayad kavin ki sagai not shadi

abhijeet - accha...

beeji - waise pradyuman kaisa hai tu

acp - main theek hu beeji aap kaisi ho...

beeji - oye main bhi bhot acchi hu

acp - waise thankyou...aap mere ek baar phone karne par aa gayi

beeji - maine toh aana hi tha ...mere bacccho ka vyah hai

purvi [to kavin ] - ab kya hoga?

kavin - rayta failega...ab beeji sab ko bolegi ki humari shadi ho chuki ha phir acp sir bolege yeh kab hua phir sab hume dekhenge jaise ki hum koi mujrim ho ... phie is sab ke consequenses yeh bhi ho sakte hai ki beeji ko gussa aaye aur gusse mein woh mujhe chapet lagaye aur phir saari raam kahani sun kar acp sir ko bhi gussa aa jayega aur phir woh humari shadi cancel karwa denge aur phir... phir main naa suicide...haan suicide kar lunga

purvi - suicide kyu?

kavin - kyuki tum mujhse shadi nahi karogi aur yeh jo bhi humne kiya yeh sunkar acp sir mujhe naukri se nikaal denge aur phir main bechara aur kar bhi kya paunga

purvi - shut up...aur over acting band kar...aur shanti se dekh beeji kya bol rahi hai

beeji- aaye sab toh theek hai par pradyuman main naa tere se bahut naraaz hu

acp - kyu beeji?

beeji - tune purvi daa vyah kara diya aur mennu bataya bhi nahi

acp - purvi da vyah nahi beeji purvi ki sagai

beeji - haan sagai toh thik hai par tune purvi ke vyah mein bhi toh mennu phone nahi kitta

acp - hainn? purvi ki shadi ...kab ?

daya - kaise?

abhijeet - kisse?

kavi were like " game over "

beeji - kab kaise aaye sab mennu nahi pata par vyah toh mere khotte kavin se hua hai

abhijeet - kavin aur purvi ne shadi ki aur hume bataya bhi nahi

purvi - woh ...woh bha...

beeji - ki gal kar rahe hai...in logo ne tumko nahi bataya ... par purvi toh kavin ke saath hi rehti hai naa...aaye sab ki ho raha hai menu kuch samajh nahi aaraha hai

kavin- w...woh be...beeji baat yeh ...

kavin's mom - main batati hu kya hua tha...[ and she narrates the whole incident...all that happened when beeji was here ...hopefully you all remember that ]

beeji - tum logo ne mujhse jhoot bola...sharam nahi aati

purvi - we are really sorry beeji... humne jo kiya tha galat tha i know ...and i am really really sorry for that

beeji - purvi tu kyu sorry bol rahi hai...aaye saari galati naa isss khotte kavin ki hai ...

and she pulls kavin's ear

acp - itni badi baat ho gayi aur tumne hume batana bhi zaroori nahi samjha purvi

purvi - dad...i am really sorry ...woh ...

beeji - ayye sab chad pradyuman main tennu yeh bolna chahti thi ki mennu purvi bohot pasand hai...toh main chahti hu kavin aur purvi ki bhi shadi ho jaye

kavin - beeji meri aur purvi ki engagement ho gayi hai...

beeji - haaaiiiinnnnnn?aur tune mennu apni sagai pe bhi nahi bulaya tennu main chaddungi nahi aaj

and she playfully slaps kaavin

after sometime

beeji - pradyuman main chahti hu ki purvi aaj hi mere ghar ki bahu ban kar aaye

acp - par beeji sab kuch itni jaldi...

beeji - dekh pradyuman do shadiya ho rahi hai ek aur sahi...tere yaha do betiya aa rahi hai toh teri beti mere yaha aa jayegi ...mera dil naa todna puttar... aur mennu pata hai tu apni beeji ki baat nahi taalta

acp - thik hai beeji ...kavin aur purvi ki shadi bhi aaj hi hogi

beeji - yeh hui naa baat...chal phir sab tayyariya shuru kar de

kavin - yeeeaahahhhhh beeji i love you ... you are the best

and he hugs beeji and at the sametime acp sir stares at him angrily

acp [angrily]- kavin...

kavinn [scared]- acp sir...sir woh...m...main...

acp - aise kya dekh rahe ho gale lago yaar ab toh iss ghar ke bete ho naa tum

kavin hugs him

evening time

pandit - phero kaa mahurat beeta jaa raha hai...var vadhu ko bulayiye

they calls the bride and grooms

purvi , shreya and tarika were looking beautiful

and abhijeet daya and kavin were not less

they were complimenting each other

they comes down holding each other hand

and performs the rituals

phere and all those rituals

kavin - we are together

purvi - finally

kavin - toh mrs. kavin malhotra may i have the pleasure to dance with you

purvi - sure

they hold each others hand

they remember their first meeting

 **chahe tum kuch naa kaho**

 **maine sun liya**

 **ke saathi pyar ka mujhe chun liya**

 **chun liya ...maine sun liya**

[moment when purvi realised her love for kavin]

 **pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

 **naya pyar hai naya intezar**

 **kar lu main kya apna haal**

 **aaye dile bekaraar**

 **tu hi bata**

 **pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

[kavin who did all nonsense stuff possible for purvi ]

 **udta hi phiru in hawao mein kahi**

 **yaa main jhul jau in ghatao mein kahi**

 **ek kardu aasma aur zameen**

 **kaho yaaro kya karu kya nahi**

[the moment when purvi accepted his proposal]

 **pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

 **naya pyar hai naya intezar**

 **kar lu main kya apna haal**

 **aaye dile bekaraar ...mere dile bekarrar**

 **tu hi bata**

 **pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

 **usne baat ki kuch aise dhang se**

 **sapne de gaya woh hazaro rang ke**

 **usne baat ki kuch aise dhang se**

 **sapne de gaya woh hazaro rang ke**

 **reh jau jaise main haar ke**

[the moments when purvi was dreamt about him to see him as her life partner]

 **aur chume woh mujhe pyar se**

 **pehla nasha pehla khumaar**

 **kar lu main kya apna haal**

 **ayee dile bekaraar mere dile bekarar**

 **tu hi bata**

 **and dance together remembering all their meets ...their love ... their love story**

 _ **the song ended but both of them were still lost in each others eyes with a hope of the lovely and peaceful life ahead...hoping for the bright shiny morning welcoming them...they were all set to welcome their new life whole heartedly**_

 _ **END OF THE STORY LEADS TO THE BEGINNING OF KAVI'S NEW LIFE**_

* * *

 **aahhhhhhhh done with it**

 **finally**

 **ok soo hopefully you all liked it**

 **if yes then do review**

 **please**

 **and the next update will be "main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu"**

 **i will update that soon**

 **pinky promise**

 **ok soo see you all soon**

 **love you**

 **and don't foget to review**

 **and yeah thankyou once again**

 **a big wala thankyou**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


End file.
